Kaze ni nare Become a wind
by Kishuku
Summary: Eine kleine Gravitation FanFiction mit einer kleinen Überraschung ^^;; namens Fuu Jiraishin ! Sie wird die neue Schlagzeugerin von Bad Luck und bring frischen Wind in die Band.... allerdings hat auch sie ein dunkles Geheimnis.... Lest es und sc
1. A brand new wind

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 1/12 :** A brand new Wind

Es war wie jeden Morgen und dennoch anders, als Shuichi Shindou aufwachte.

Gestern.... gestern hatten sie endlich die heiß ersehnte Millionenmarke erreicht !

Hiro war wieder bei Bad Luck und mit K hatten sie einen der besten Manager die man sich nur wünschen konnte - es konnte nicht besser laufen !

Er sprang quitschend aus dem Bett und hüpfte durch die Wohnung, während Yuki auf dem Bett ein Grummeln hören ließ.

„Kannst du nicht leiser sein ? Baka !"

Shuichi warf ihm eine Kußhand zu, da klingelte das Telefon.

„Hallo ?" fragte Shuichi in den Hörer.

„Beweg dich sofort hierher, der Chef will uns sprechen." sagte K und Shuichi hörte das Klicken seiner Magnum. „Wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten da bist komme ich dich holen..."

„Bin schon unterwegs !" Shuichi knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel und raste in Rekordzeit umher, um seine Kleider zusammen zu sammeln.

„Was zum Henker ist denn los ?" Yuki quälte sich aus dem Bett und musste ein wenig lächeln, als er sah, wie der Rotschopf umherwuselte.

„Touma-Sama will uns sprechen," Shuichi zog sich zwei verkehrte Socken an und zwängte sich in seine Jacke ehe er ihm blitzschell ein kleines Küßchen auf die Wange drückte und verschwand, ehe Yuki reagieren konnte.

„Wa..." verdattert hielt dieser sich die Wange, als ob er geschlagen worden wäre und wurde ein wenig rot. „Baka !" er ließ sich wieder zurück aufs Bett fallen - und lächelte.

„Da bin ich !" schnaufend rannte Shuichi Sakano über den Haufen und hielt vor K und seinen beiden anderen Bandkollegen Hiro und Suguru. „Was ist passiert ?"

„Folgt mir." K ging die Gänge bis zu Touma's Büro hoch und klopfte dann.

„Herein."

Der Chef von NG Records sah wie immer blendend elegant aus und forderte sie auf, sich zu setzen.

_Bestimmt wird er uns loben !_ dachte Shuichi und schwebte schon auf Wolke Sieben, als ihn Toumas Stimme zurückholte.

„Wir haben ein Problem."

„Problem ?" fragten alle bis auf K gleichzeitig. „Problem ?"

Sakano fächelte sich Luft zu. „Problem...Problem..." murmelte er und K versetzte ihn einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Touma schob die Tageszeitung über den Tisch.

_ASK unterzeichnet einen Zwei-Jahresvertrag bei Metro Records ! _

Nachdem sie sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen von NG Records getrennt haben, scheint es so, als ob die Band jetzt einen Neuanfang wagt und den Kampf gegen die Newcomer BAD LUCK aufnimmt....

Der Chef von NG Records lehte sich zurück und schaute abwägend auf die drei Jungs vor ihm. „Das soll nicht heißen, daß ich euch nicht genug zutraue, aber ich denke, BAD LUCK braucht noch eine Veränderung um für das Publikum - um für ein _größeres_ Publikum interessanter zu sein." er ballte unter dem Tisch eine Faust.

Auf keinen Fall würde er gegen Metro Records verlieren ! 

Außerdem ... wozu die ganze Mühe mit Nittle Grasper, wenn sein eigentliches Ziel BAD LUCK aus den Schlagzeilen kam ?

Er wollte BAD LUCK an die Weltspitze bringen...

„Äh... was heißt das jetzt ? Was sollen wir tun ?" fragte Hiro vorsichtig.

„Wir geben nicht auf !" sagte Suguru mit erhitzten Gesicht, „Nicht jetzt !"

Shuichi schaute auf das Titelbild und sagte nichts.

„Ich sagte, wir müssen euch bei einem größeren Publikum attraktiver gestalten," sagte Touma gelassen und winkte K zu, „Bitte, K, ruf sie herein."

„Ja."

Neugierig schauten die Jungs von Bad Luck und Sakano zur Tür, als K in der Begleitung eines zierlichen Mädchens mit langem blauem Haar zurückkam.

Touma stand auf und ging auf das Mädchen zu, um es mit einem Handkuß (A.d.A ^^* ich bin zwar kein Touma-Fan, aber irgendwie passt die Szene zu ihm, oder ?) zu begrüßen.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Fuu Jiraishin, eure neue Schlagzeugerin !"

„Eine Ehre, euch kennen zu lernen." sagte Fuu mit sanfter Stimme und machte eine kleine Verbeugung.

Den drei Jungen blieb der Mund offen stehen, Sakano ebenfalls, der prompt in Ohnmacht fiel und von K bemuttert wurde.

„Ei - ei - ein Mä - mä - MÄDCHEN ?" ächzte Shuichi.

Fuu lachte. „Na, als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war ich es noch !" sie zwinkerte und Touma räusperte sich, während Shuichi & Co. am Boden zusammengebrochen waren.

„Fuu spielt außerdem noch Klavier und Gitarre, ich hoffe, ihr werdet schnell Freunde werden."

„A-aber... Touma-san..." Suguru schaute seinen Cousin verwirrt an, „Wieso denn auf einmal ein Mädchen ? Ähm, außerdem, sagtest du nicht, drei Leute seien genug ?"

Touma ging wieder zurück zum Schreibtisch, Hiro war so freundlich und bot Fuu seinen Platz an, die ihn anlächelte und aus der Fassung brachte.

„Nun," Touma schaute zum Fenster hinaus, „Eure Bühnenpräsenz ist fast perfekt, aber eben nur fast. Euch fehlt ein wenig Glanz und eine weibliche Note, außerdem wird Fuu die Lücke im Hintergrund füllen."

Damit war das Thema vom Tisch und die drei Jungs folgten K und Sakano wie in Trance zur Tür hinaus.

„K, ich bin ja so froh, daß du mir eine Wohnung besorgt hast," sagte Fuu und umarmte ihn, „ich wüßte gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde, Onii-san !"

„WAS ? K ist dein BRUDER ?" Shuichi fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf und Fuu lachte.

„Nein, nein, er ist mein Cousin, aber ich bin so gut wie bei ihm aufgewachsen..."

Sakano öffnete ihr Studio und sie traten ein.

Fuu blieb stehen. „Ich möchte mich noch einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Fuu Jiraishin, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und bin in Japan geboren, aber habe seit meinem achten Lebensjahr in den USA gelebt... ich freue mich, daß ich bei BAD LUCK mitwirken kann."

„Suguru Fujisaki, Keyboard." sagte der dunkehaarige Junge mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, „Ich bin auch 16."

„Hiroshi Nakano, Gitarre und schon 19." er begrüßte Fuu mit einem Handschlag. „Willkommen."

Shuichi sah das Mädchen vor ihm an. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, dachte er und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus. „Shu-Shuichi Shindou," sagte er, „äh... Sänger... und auch 19..."

„Toll, ich bin sicher, wir werden uns gut verstehen !" sagte Fuu begeistert und knuddelte den völlig erschrockenen Sakano zu Boden.

„Und wer sind Sie ?" fragte sie.

Sakano setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „I-i-ich..."

K schlug ihm kräftig auf die Schultern. „Das hier ist Sakano, der Producer. Wer ich bin, brauche ich dir doch nicht zu sagen ?"

Sie grinste ihn an und Shuichi sah die unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen.

„Hm, wollen wir nicht eine Probe wagen ?" fragte K gutgelaunt.

„Hier." Suguru reichte Fuu ein paar Notenblätter, „Normalerweise macht das der Synthesizer, aber da wir jetzt ein Schlagzeug haben.."

„Schon okay, probieren wir es aus."

Song : Spicy Marmalade

Shuichi ging in seine Kabine und zog sich die Kopfhörer über die Ohren, sein Herz klopfte zum zerspringen, als er das Intro hörte und dann...

„_Spicy Marmalade .. jidai wa marude ... ui himeta kao de ... madawaseru....._!"

Er warf einen Blick auf Fuu, die in der Kabine gegenüber mit Hiro und Suguru spielte und beinahe vergaß er seinen nächsten Einsatz.

Es war atemberaubend.

Sie verschmolz mit ihrem Instrument zu einer Einheit und man konnte sehen und spüren, wie die Schläge des Rhytmus ihren ganzen Körper durchpulsten.

Man wollte einfach nur mittanzen und sich bewegen; ihr ganzer Körper war Rhytmus...

Sogar Sakano ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Füße im Takt mitwippten und K lächelte ihn an. „Ich hab doch gesagt, sie ist gut."

Shuichi konnte sich nicht erklären, warum, aber der Beat, den Fuu vorgab schien in anzutreiben und er vergaß wo er war und sang...

„Danke, daß du gekommen bist." Touma begrüßte gerade Yuki am Eingang.

„Wegen _der_ Sache." sagte Yuki knapp und schaute sich um, „Du hast es ihm doch nicht gesagt, oder ?"

Touma lächelte. „Nein, Shuichi ist - beschäftigt."

„Aaaah !" Ryuichi kam die Treppe hinuntergeschlittert und kam mit leuchtenden Augen zum stehen. „Sie ist wirklich da, oder ? Nur sie kann SO spielen !" er blieb im Laufschritt, während Touma und Yuki neben ihm hergingen.

„Sie mal." Touma zog Yuki zur offenen Studiotür.

„_Spicy Marmalade ... hhajiketa mama de ... kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame ... Vanish into the night ... jidai wa maru de... ui himeta kao de.... madowaseru...._ !"

Ryuichi hatte ganz große Kulleraugen (A.d.A. hehe ^^*) und hüpfte auf und ab.

„Sie ist es... Fuu-chaaaaaan !" er drückte mit Tränen Koumagoro an sich, „Sie hat uns gar nicht gesagt, daß sie kommt !" beschwerte er sich.

„Fuu ?" fragte Yuki, der seine Augen nicht von Shuichi wenden konnte - der wiederum Fuu anstarrte.

„Das ist die neue Schlagzeugerin von BAD LUCK." sagte Touma und sah sehr zufrieden aus, „Ich habe Shuichi selten so gut singen hören..."

Fuu warf einen ihrer Schläger in die Luft und fing ihn geschickt auf, und zwinkerte Shuichi zu, der verlegen zurücklächelte und weitersang.

Die letzten Takte verklangen und es war einen Moment lang totenstill im Studio, ehe die versammelten Leute, die von dem Lied angelockt worden waren, tosenden Beifall spendeten.

Fuu streckte sich und legte die Schläger weg.

„Na, was meint ihr ?" fragte sie, ungeachtet des Beifalls.

„Eh ?" verwirrt schaute Shuichi sie an.

„Ob wir es zusammen versuchen sollen." ernst sah sie ihn an, als Suguru und Hiro sie ungestüm umarmten.

„Ja ! Na klar !" sie waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, „Es war SUPER !"

„Fuu-chaaaaaaan !" Ryuichi machte einen Hechtsprung und warf sie zu Boden, wo er sie knuddelte. „Fuu-chaaan... ich hab dich soooo vermißt ! Koumagoro auch...!"

„Geh...runter....von mir.....Ryuichi....du erdrückst mich..." keuchte Fuu und setzte sich ächzend auf, aber Ryuichi wollte sie gar nicht mehr loslassen.

„Sakuma-San ?" die Jungs von Bad Luck waren sprachlos bis erschreckt.

DER berühmte Ryuichi Sakuma kannte Fuu ?

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, daß du nach Japan zurück kommst." schniefte er und sie tätschelte ihm den Kopf, woraufhin er schon wieder glücklicher aussah.

„Entschuldige, aber K hat mir erst letzte Woche Bescheid gesagt und es war ein Haufen Arbeit, meinen ganzen Umzug zu organisieren... ich mach dir eine tolle Lunchbox zur Versöhnung, okay ?"

„Jaaa !"

Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose, während Ryuichi (A.d.A. : im SD - Format natürlich *lol*) um sie herumschwirrte.

„Fuu-chan ?" Shuichi hatte große Augen, „Woher kennst du Sakuma-San ?"

„Oh, ich hab in den USA bei K gewohnt und Ryuichi war sehr oft bei uns zu Gast," sie warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, „Du und K waren oft so blau, daß du die meiste Zeit bei uns geschlafen hast.." sie tat, als ob sie überlegen würde, „Ach ja, Orgien hast du auch bei uns gefeiert !"

„Fuuuuu-chaaaan !"

„Das war wunderbar." Touma trat zu ihnen, gefolgt von Yuki.

„Yuki !" Shuichi sah nur noch Herzchen. „Du bist gekommen um mir zu zuhören !"

Yuki schnaufte. „Ich..."

„Ryuichi, lass das !" Fuu versuchte sich aus seinem Klammergriff zu befreien, „Weißt du, _deshalb_ hab ich nicht angerufen, weil du mich schon am Flughafen umgebracht hättest..."

Ryuichi schien völlig unbeindruckt und Fuu seufzte.

„Du versuchst mich doch nicht von der Arbeit abzuhalten," fragte sie lachend und schlug ihn leicht mit einem Schläger auf den Kopf.

„Genau !" K zog seine Magnum und löste eine Handgranate, die er in Richtung Zuschauer warf, „An die ARBEIT !"

Fuu hob die Handgranate auf und warf sie K an den Kopf.

„Aber Onii-san, früher waren es echte und keine Atrappen," meinte sie und drückte es dem nebenstehenden Sakano in die Hand, wo es Sekunden später explodierte.

„Oh." sie entschuldigte sich verlegen bei dem angesengten Producer, „Gomen Nasai..."

„Sieht aus, als ob ab heute noch mehr auf uns zukommt," meinte Hiro zu Suguru, der weise nickte. „Ja..."

„Yuki.." Shuichi himmelte ihn gerade an, als Touma nach einer Unterhaltung mit K wieder gehen wollte und Ryuichi mitschleppte.

Der Schriftsteller folgte Touma wortlos nach draußen und ließ einen deprimierten Shuichi zurück.

„Yukiii..."

„Was hat er denn ?" fragte Fuu erstaunt und schaute das Häufchen Elend an.

„Ähm, also... Shuichi ist... er ist..." stammelte Hiro, als Fuu verstand.

„Ach so, er ist in dieses blonde Ekel verliebt ?" sie rümpfte die Nase, „Also wie konnte sich nur so ein netter Junge in diesen kalten Brocken verlieben ?"

Suguru war ganz ihrer Meinung. „Ja, Yuki-San richtet Shuichi noch zu Grunde..."

„WAS HAST DU GESAGT ?" Shuichi ragte bedrohlich vor Suguru auf, er hatte nur den letzten Satz des Keyboarders gehört. „Meinen Yuki beleidigt niemanden..."

„Jaja !"

„Uff." sie waren vollkommen geschafft, nachdem sie sechs Stunden ununterbrochen geprobt und das neue Stück aufgenommen hatten.

Sakano war mittlerweile auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und K lehnte daneben.

Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung waren die drei Jungs noch nie so glücklich gewesen, Fuu war - war einfach unschlagbar, sie geriet nie aus dem Konzept, war konzentriert und motivierte sie.

„Hier." Fuu holte eine Box aus ihrem Rucksack und öffnete es.

„Wow !"

Es waren kunstvoll arrangierte Reisbällchen ^^*, die sehr sehr appetitlich aussahen.

Shuichi lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als er nach einem Griff. „Vielen Dank."

Sie lächelte. „Ich nehme mir immer welche mit."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie, bis Shuichi nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Ich - ich bin sehr froh, daß du zu uns gekommen bist."

Verdutzt schaute das blauhaarige Mädchen ihn an, ehe sie in ihr herzliches Lachen einfiel und ihm ein weiteres Reisbällchen in den Mund stopfte.

„Ich freue mich auch."

Session 1 END

Kommentar : So... ich hab das in einer Nacht durchgeschrieben, ca. 2 Stunden ^^* also sind wahrscheinlich tausend Fehler darin...

Seid nachsichtig zu mir *g* und schreibt mir eure Comments !!!


	2. First strike

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 2/12 :** First Strike

„Hm ?" Shuichi lugte in Yukis Arbeitszimmer, wo noch Licht brannte. „Yuki....?"

Es war doch schon fast zwölf Uhr Abends !

Der Schriftsteller reagierte nicht und starrte versonnen auf den flimmernden Bildschirm seines Computers, in einer Hand hielt er eine Kaffeetasse.

Vorsichtig schlich sich Shuichi an ihn heran. „YUKI !" er umarmte den älteren Mann, der vor Schreck den Kaffee auf seinem Hemd verschüttete.

„Was soll das ?" eilig drängte Yuki Shuichi von dem Computer weg, er wollte nicht, daß der Junge sah, woran er arbeitete. „Ich hab dir schon immer gesagt, du sollst mich nicht stören, wenn ich am arbeiten bin !"

Shuichi der diese Laune gewöhnt war, schmollte nur ein wenig. „Wieso bist du in letzter Zeit so gemein zu mir ?"

„Solltest du nicht früh schlafen gehen ?" fragte Yuki und wurde mit einem begeisterten Strahlen von Shuichi belohnt.

„Oh, du machst dir ja wirklich Gedanken um mich....!"

Wiederwillig stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln um Yukis Mundwinkel, wie hatte es diese Nervensäge geschafft, seine jahrelang mühevoll aufgebaute Mauer einstürzen zu lassen ?

„Still." sagte er und küßte ihn...

Nach Fuu's Einstieg war knapp ein Monat vergangen und es war erstaunlich, wie begeistert die Fans bei der Pressekonferenz den Neuzugang angenommen hatten, es verging nicht ein Tag, in dem massenweise Fanpost an sie gerichtet eintraf !

Wenn vorher einige weibliche Fans vor NG Records auf ein Autogramm gewartet hatten, waren es jetzt auch vermehrt Jungs, die einen Blick auf Fuu erhaschen wollten.

Aus Fuu wurde Shuichi einfach nicht schlau.

Wenn sie mit den anderen Bandmitgliedern zusammen war, arbeitete sie wie besessen und hochkonzentriert, war sie mit Ryuichi zusammen, schien sie ihn abwimmeln zu wollen, obwohl jedes andere Mädchen gerade _Ryuichi_ nahe sein wollte !

Und morgen hatten sie am Abend ihren ersten Auftritt... und zwar live in dem Fernsehstudio von NG Records !

Shuichi war dementsprechend aufgedreht, als er am nächsten Tag zwei Stunden vor Beginn bei NG Records ankam, außnahmsweise pünktlich.

„Da bist du ja !" begrüßte ihn Hiro, „Weißt du wo Fuu steckt ?"

„Normalerweise ist sie immer die erste, die da ist," meinte Suguru besorgt.

„Das Konzert... das KONZERT !" jammerte Sakano.

„Hör auf, dich so aufzuführen," sagte K gelassen, „sie kommt schon noch, außerdem ist noch genug Zeit."

Eine Stunde später.

Nervös wanderten Shuichi & Co. vor dem Fernsehstudio auf und ab.

„Wo bleibt sie nuuuur !" kreischte Sakano, als ein Klicken auf dem Marmorfußboden laut wurde.

„Entschuldigt meine Verspätung, aber ich mußte noch etwas erledigen."

Sie konnten es nicht fassen.

K fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Fuu ?" krächzte er

Vor ihnen stand kein braves sechzehnjähriges Mädchen... vor ihnen stand...

„WAS HAST DU DA AN ?" brüllte er, „Oder besser gesagt, was hast du alles NICHT an ?"

„Beruhig dich," meinte Fuu und warf ihr Haar zurück, „das hier ist noch _gar nichts_."

Shuichi konnte gut verstehen, warum sich K so aufregte.

Fuu trug (A.d.A. : jetzt kommen längere Beschreibungen ^^;;) ein blaues Schnürkorsett, darunter einen kurzen Minirock, den man getrost als blau-weißen Fetzen bezeichnen konnte (A.d.A. hm, hab mich von Umi im Kampfdress *lol* inspirieren lassen; hehe, natürlich Bauchnabelfrei *gg*) mit breitem Gürtel und weiße Kniestiefel.

Ihr Haar hatte sie offen gelassen und wurde nur von einem Reif zurückgehalten und an ihren Handgelenken und Hals hatte sie ziemlich teuer aussehenden Schmuck an.

„Äh..." Hiro und Suguru zupften an dem zerfetzt aussehenden Rock. „Du willst doch nicht etwa SO rausgehen ?"

„FINGER WEG !" drohte K mit geladener Pistole, aber Fuu zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso du so wütend bist, Onii-San," sagte sie, „es heißt doch in der Liebe und im Krieg sind fast alle Mittel erlaubt ?"

K war sprachlos.

„Ich finde, das sieht gut aus." wagte Shuichi zu sagen und wurde mit einem Lächeln belohnt.

„Danke, ich hab hier auch was für euch drei Lieben." sie hielt die schweren Einkaufstüten hoch und ihnen schwante übles.

Eine knappe Viertelstunde vor ihrem Auftritt hatte Fuu ihnen die Kleider vom Leib gezerrt (A.d.A. : Neiiiin ! Nicht das was ihr jetzt denkt, Peverslinge *lol*) und sie in vollständig andere Menschen verwandelt.

Begeistert nickte sie, während die drei unterschiedliche Reaktionen zeigten : Hiro war rot wie eine Tomate, Suguru blau angelaufen und Shuichi zur Eissäule erstarrt.

„Das ist es, einfach klasse !" sie klatschte in die Hände und grinste, „Ihr solltet euch mal im Spiegel sehen, es sieht echt super aus !"

Eigentlich hatte Fuu nicht viel verändert, aber mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie die drei Jungs richtig „erwachsen" (im positiven Sinne) gemacht.

„ACHTUNG, Bad Luck bitte zur Bühne, noch drei Minuten bis zum Auftritt !" ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir können so rausgehen ?" fragte Shuichi Fuu kleinlaut.

„Nur Mut," sagte sie, „ihr seht wirklich zum anbeißen aus, ich würde mir doch nicht ins eigene Fleisch schneiden, oder ?"

Sie sah sich suchend um und entdeckte eine Wasserflasche.

SCHWUPP.

„Hey, Fuu !" beschwerte sich Shuichi, als sie ihn und die anderen beiden ein wenig mit dem Wasser bespritzte, sodaß es aussah, als wären es Schweißtropfen. „Was soll denn das wieder ?"

Sie zwinkerte. „Ein bischen schummeln ist doch erlaubt," sagte sie, „so seht ihr sehr sexy aus !" lachend ging sie zum Bühneneingang, während die drei zusammen mit Sakano und K dem Zusammenbruch nahe waren.

K faßte sich an den Kopf. „Was ist bloß in dem halben Jahr passiert, als ich sie alleine gelassen habe ?" fragte er halblaut.

„Der Countdown läuft, meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren... hier kommt die Newcomerband des Jahres in der neusten Besetzung ! Herzlich Willkommen, BAD LUCK !"

„Los gehts !" Fuu zog ihre Schläger aus ihrem rechten Stiefel und sie stürmten die Bühne, empfangen von begeisterten Beifall.

Dann begann Fuu mit ihrem Schlagzeug-Intro und Shuichi machte sich keine Gedanken mehr um sein Aussehen und ließ sich von der Musik mitreißen.

„_Spicy Marmalade .. jidai wa marude ... ui himeta kao de ... madawaseru....._!"

K und Sakano gesellten sich zu Touma, der gemeinsam mit dem Rest von Nittle Grasper, seiner Frau Mika, Yuki und dessen Bruder Tatsuha in den hinteren Reihen der Zuschauer saß und die Show verfolgte.

Es war kaum zu übersehen, daß Touma von dem Ergebis zufrieden war.

„Perfekt," murmelte er leise, „Sie brauchen nur noch mehr Schliff und mehr Tiefe, dann..." er sah K an, „Danke, daß Du Fuu überedet hast wieder nach Japan zu kommen."

Yuki hörte aufmerksam zu, während seine Augen wie gebannt auf Shuichi gerichtet waren.

„Ich mußte sie nicht überreden," winkte K ab, „als ich ihr gesagt habe, daß Bad Luck einen Schlagzeuger braucht, hat _sie_ mich gefragt."

Touma sah zu K hoch. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin ein wenig überrascht, hast _du_ ihnen zu einem neuen Typwechsel geraten ?

Ich hatte selbst vor, es ihnen vorzuschlagen, aber da sie mit Fuu genug Neues zu verdauen haben..."

„Fuu war das." brachte Sakano zwischen den Tränen hervor, es war himmlisch, der Saal tobte, die Kameras liefen und gerade wurde die Live-Performance von BAD LUCK in ganz Japan übertragen !

„Sehr gut, das Mädchen hat mehr Talente, als ich angenommen habe," meinte Touma, „sie wird Bad Luck und NG gut tun."

„Fuu ?" Mika horchte auf, als sie das Interesse in der Stimme ihres Mannes hörte und sah zu dem hübschen Mädchen auf der Bühne.

„Genau !" K warf sich stolz in die Brust, „Keine Sorge, meine Fuu wird schon ihr bestes geben !"

„Sie hat aus den Jungs richtige Männer gemacht." sagte Ryuichi nachdenklich und ohne Spott in der Stimme, er analysierte nur scharf, „Seht nur... Suguru, er war vorher eine graue Maus am Keyboard, aber jetzt ?"

(A.d.A. : gomen nasai, aber ein paar ausfühliche Beschreibungen der Kleidung muss sein ^-^;;)

Fuu hatte ihm eine enge dunkle Hose und darüber ein lockeres graues Jackett besorgt, und am V-Ausschnitt seines grau-grünen Pullovers konnte man eine silberne Kette sehen.

Das Mächen hatte ihm noch das ordentliche Haar zerwuselt und ihm einen kindlich-coolen Look verpasst, nun erinnerte nichts mehr an den zurückhaltenden Suguru !

„Hm, er wird wohl heute eine Menge neuer Fans bekommen," meinte K grinsend und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf zu den kreischenden Mädchen vor ihnen.

„Und Hiro... er ist cool." Ryuichi sah mit seinem erwachsenen Blick hoch und schob seine Baseballkappe hoch.

Hiro hatte sein Hemd etwas weiter aufgeknöpft, trug aber enges Schwarz, ein starker Kontrast zu seinem rotbraunem Haar.

Auch er trug eine Kette, allerdings mit großem silbernen Kreuzanhänger auf seiner Brust.

„Shuichi..." murmelte Yuki und auch den anderen war klar, daß der kleine Rotschopf die stärkste äußerliche Veränderung durchgemacht hatte (wenn man von Fuu's Erscheinung mal absieht ^^;;).

Größtenteils hatte Fuu nichts an ihm verändert, er trug immer noch den leuchtenden gelben Mantel, der ihn aus der Gruppe sanft hervorhob und seine enge dunkle Hose, aber sie hatte sein Oberteil darunter zerschnitten - der Grund dafür kam zum Vorschein, als Shuichi in der Mitte des Stückes seinen Mantel von sich schleuderte und die Menge im Saal am überkochen vor Beisterung war.

Obwohl Shuichi für einen Jungen schmal gebaut war, war seine Statur keineswegs schwächlich und Fuu hatte dies geschickt ausgenutzt, um sowohl Mädchen wie auch Jungen von Shuichi zu begeistern, indem sie ihnen nur soviel von ihm zeigte, um sie verrückt zu machen.

Das Stückchen nackter Haut war es wohl, daß die Menschenmenge schlußendlich zu dem Kreischanfall veranlasste.

„Man könnte fast nicht glauben, daß sie solch eine Veränderung in einem Monat bewältigt haben," sagte Noriko aber K schüttelte überlegen den Kopf.

„Nicht einen Monat, das war erst heute vor dem Konzert !"

(A.d.A.: folgende Szene im SD-Format *lol*)

„Was ?" erschreckt starrten die anderen den lauthals lachenden Manager an, zum Glück fiel es nicht weiter auf, da der Saal sowieso tobte...

Nächster Morgen, Aufenthaltsraum bei NG-Records.

Shuichi und Fuu saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa und studierten die Zeitung während sie auf Hiro und Suguru warteten.

_Gestern zeigte Bad Luck eine einmalige Live-Performance der Extraklasse und bewies eindrucksvoll, daß sie sich aus der ehemaligen Vorgruppe zu einer ernst zu nehmenden Band entwickelt hat !_

_Wie immer souverän waren Suguru Fujisaki (Keyboard) und Hiroshi Nakano (Gitarre), beide mit neuem Look, der vielen ihrer Fans bestimmt schlaflose Nächte bereitet ! _

_Ihr Sänger Shuichi Shindou zeigte uns allen, daß er auch nicht nur blenden aussieht, sondern einer der ganz großen Stimmen unserer Zeit ist !_

_Gelungener Einstand auch für Neuzugang Fuu Jiraishin, die als exzellente Schlagzeugerin mit dem Aussehen einer heißen Rockerbraut in Erinnerung geblieben ist..._

Fuu hielt sich den Mund zu, um nicht loszuprusten. „Rockerbraut ?" sie konnte nicht mehr und lachte lauthals los. „Ich - ich eine...?" sie kicherte und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Du bist nicht böse ?" fragte Shuichi aber sie schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„Weißt du," japste sie, „vor zwei Jahren hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen, daß mich die bekannteste Musikzeitung von Japan als _heiße Rockerbraut _ tituliert !"

Sie zwirbelte an einer Haarsträhne und überlegte. „Hm, dann muss ich mir für den nächsten Auftritt aber was neues einfallen lassen," meinte sie und zwickte ihn in die Nase, „und du auch... wolltest du nicht einen neuen Song schreiben ?"

„Oje." seufzte Shuichi und ließ sich zurückfallen. „Ich - ich stecke in einer Schaffenskrise."

Fuu lehte sich neben ihm. „Yuki ?" fragte sie unbeteiligt, „Ist es wegen ihm ?"

Shuichi wurde feuerrot. „Äh...ich..."

„Schon gut," winkte sie ab, „ich bin keine verklemmte alte Jungfer, mir ist es egal ob du mit einer Frau oder einem Mann zusammen bist." sie lächelte offen und Shuichi spürte, daß er ihr vertrauen konnte.

„Freunde ?" fragte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie schlug ein. „Freunde !"

„Weißt du, es war schon komisch, wie die Leute auf unser verändertes Aussehen reagiert haben," sagte Shuichi, froh darüber, daß sie ihn nicht länger über Yuki ausfragte, sie war so direkt, aber nie beleidigend...

„Menschen sind leicht zu beeinflussen," meinte das blauhaarige Mädchen achselzuckend, „man muss es nur richtig ausnutzen und man hat sie alle in der Hand."

„Hm ?" Shuichi schaute nicht gerade intelligent, aber Fuu zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Hat mir K verraten."

Session 2 END


	3. The interlude

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 3/12 :** The Interlude

„Ich fass es nicht !" Tachi, Bandleader von ASK knallte die Zeitung auf dem Tisch, er war wütend wie noch lange nicht mehr. „Sie - sie sind in den Top Ten und Tokyo Times bringt einen halbseitigen Artikel über sie !"

Ma, der blonde Keyboarder versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhige. „Hör zu Tachi, du weißt doch, es gibt viele Gruppen..."

„Aber wir sind besser !" Tachi biß die Zähne zusammen.

Dieser kleine Kerl Shuichi war wirklich lästig, nichts hatte geholfen, er hatte ihm aufgelauert und verprügeln lassen : was war geschehen ?

Sein „Freund" Yuki war aufgetaucht und er hatte wie ein kleines Kind gezittert und gebibbert...

„Das sie ausgerechnet noch ein Mädchen in ihre Band aufnehmen !" Ken warf einen Blick auf das Foto und ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Naja.. also ich weiss jedenfalls daß wir gegen diese Frau keine Chance haben, sie mal welche..."

Wutentbrannt schlug Tachi auf den Tisch. 

Dieses kleine Miststück machte ihm den Platz in den Top Ten streitig ? Ein kleines Mädchen, was bildete sie sich ein ?

„Mir wird schon was einfallen !" knurrte er, „Verlaßt euch darauf !" Irgendwas...

„Uaaargh !" Shuichi lag faul auf dem Sofa ihres Aufenthaltsraumes _(A.d.A. : ja, Bad Luck hat nun endlich einen eigenen Raum ^^*)_ herum, während Fuu und Hiro Shogi spielten - und dabei den armen Suguru in den Wahnsinn trieben.

„Wie könnt ihr nur Pause machen ?" fragte er, „Wir müssen uns ranhalten, wenn wir den Anschluss nicht verpassen wollen !"

„Du klingst genauso wie Sakano." meinte Shuichi gähnend.

„Wenn du nicht dauernd Liebeskrank wärst und statt dessen was anständiges komponieren könntest.." giftete Suguru, als der Rotschopf plötzlich aufsprang.

„Halt den Mund !" fuhr ihn Shuichi an, „Lass mich in Ruhe !"

Genügte es nicht, daß Yuki in letzter Zeit genau das selbe von ihm sagte und ihm das Gefühl gab unbrauchbar und unerwünscht zu sein ?

Mußten das seine Freunde auch noch tun ?

„Hey, kommt wieder runter," beschwichtigte Fuu, ohne vom Spielbrett aufzusehen, „nach so einem Konzert wie gestern liegen natürlich alle Nerven blank."

Sie klang so erwachsen, daß beide Streithähne verlegen zurücktraten.

„Gewonnen." Fuu grinste Hiro an, „Du spendierst mir heute einen Drink."

„Bist du denn nicht zu jung für sowas ?" fragte er und lachte.

„Kennst du K ?" fragte sie statt dessen grinsend, „Ich hab mein halbes Leben bei ihm gewohnt - ich bin für nichts mehr zu jung."

„Tadaaaa !" K platzte mit einem Siegeszeichen herein, Sakano im Schlepptau.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." Fuu zwinkerte und ließ das Spielbrett verschwinden, bevor ihr Cousin ihr mit einer Umarmung fast die Luft rauspreßte.

„Das war wundervoll, Kleine ! Ihr seid in den Top Ten und in fast allen Zeitungen !"

Er zog seine Magnum, wie immer wenn er guter Dinge war und was vorhatte.

„Aber nur in _fast_ allen Zeitungen," ergänzte er und feuerte einen Schuß ab, „aber ich hab schon vorgesorgt, heute um drei Uhr seid ihr in einer Talkshow eingeladen in der Tokyo Shine Show auf Kanal 5 !" (_A.d.A. : ein von mir erfundene bei den Jugendlichen beliebter Musiksiksender, so wie MTV ^^*_ _ich werd den Sender öfters benutzen - Abkürzung TSS _)

„Ihr habt fünf Stunden Zeit euch vorzubereiten," sagte Sakano und zog an seiner Krawatte, „wahrscheinlich wollen sie nicht, daß ihr singt.. aber wer weiß... ihr sollt dort von euch erzählen...Es soll dabei helfen, Fuu-san mehr öffentlich in die Band zu integrieren..."

„Äh... wir müssen uns doch nicht so anziehen wie - wie gestern ?" wagte Suguru zu fragen.

Fuu wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Nein, Süßer, es reicht völlig, wenn du deine Haare ein bischen auflockerst."

„Laß das !" Suguru errötete aber Fuu war schon unbeeindruckt aufgestanden und suchte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Schminkutensilien.

„Hm, was meinst du, soll ich mich ungeschminkt raustrauen ?" fragte sie K halblaut, der beinahe durchdrehte, als sie ihn unschuldig anklimperte.

„Du bist erst sechzehn !" er hielt Sakano seine Magnum an die Schläfe, weil er am nächsten stand und K unmöglich seine Cousine mit der Waffe bedrohen konnte (_^^*_ ), „Wie kannst du in deinem Alter überhaupt daran denken ?"

„Ich glaube, ich nehme nur ein bischen Make-Up," meinte sie, „Im Scheinwerferlicht glänzt meine Haut sonst zu stark." (_A.d.A. : Meine Güte, Fuu ist so eingebildet *grins*_ )

„Hehe..." ihre drei Bandkollegen starrten ihr nur hinterher, als sie hinausging.

„Wir treffen uns dann nachher beim Wagen !" rief sie.

„Naja, sie kommt aus den USA," versuchte Hiro sie zu verstehen, „dort geht es bestimmt so locker zu..."

„Aaah ! Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht !" K erdrückte Sakano und eilte Fuu hinterher. „Warte ! Fuu !"

Er bekam sie am Ärmel zu fassen. „Wir müssen reden. Früher oder später... über DIE Sache."

Sie schaute weg. „Es gibt nichts zu sagen."

Warum mußte K denn gerade jetzt damit anfangen ? fragte sie sich, Sie hatten doch abgemacht, daß er sie nicht auf diese Sache hin ansprechen würde wenn sie wieder nach Japan kam...

„Wir haben nie _darüber _ geredet ..."

„Und ich werde es auch nicht tun !"

Fuu wollte sich losreißen, aber K hielt sie zurück. „Hast du ihn wenigstens schon angerufen, seit du wieder da bist ?"

Unbemerkt kam Ryuichi in Begleitung seiner Bandkkollegen von Nittle Grasper um die Ecke und sah erstaunt auf das Streitgespräch.

Ebenso wie Shuichi & Co. waren ihre Gesichter nur reinste Fragezeichen, worum stritten sich die beiden denn so urplötzlich ?

„Laß mich in Ruhe !" Fuu stieß ihn zurück, „Ich bin nicht nach Japan zurück gekommen, um mir Vorwürfe anzuhören !" wütend zerrte sie an ihrer Jacke und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Entschuldige mich, ich muss mich bereit machen." Fuu drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt davon, ehe sie merkte, daß sie in die falsche Richtung lief, aber es war ihr egal, dann ging sie eben einen Umweg.

K vergrub seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Das hast du ja toll gemacht," murmelte er zu sich selbst und fluchte.

Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, daß Fuu längst darüber hinweg gekommen war, aber wie es aussah, hatte sie nichts vergessen.

Hoffentlich war sie ihm jetzt nicht böse...

„K ?" Shuichis Gesicht war ein Fragezeichen, aber der Manager schaute ihn nur abwesend an und bemerkte Ryuichi und den Rest von Nittle Grasper.

„Was ist denn los ?" fragte Ryuichi und schaute der zierlichen Gestalt hinterher, „Fuu ist doch sonst nicht so..."

„Ich hab Mist gebaut." meinte K und setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf, „Aber das legt sich wieder."

Seine Stimme klang bei den Worten jedoch nicht so zuversichtlich, wie Shuichi erstaunt feststellen mußte.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht...

„Also, ihr geht hier hinnaus... die Fragen betreffen eure Familie, eure Gefühle zur Musik und so weiter. Alles klar ? Na, dann kanns ja losgehen !" die hübsche Regieassistentin klopfte Shuichi auf die Schultern, „Wartet bitte auf das rote Signal dort, dann kommt eine kleine Ansage und ihr könnt zur Bühne kommen !"

„Okay..." Shuichi war ziemlich aufgeregt und seine Hände waren eiskalt, ausnahmsweise sah Suguru auch nicht besser aus und ein bischen blass um die Nase.

TSS, die Tokyo Shine Show war eine der angesagtesten Musiksendungen des Landes und wer eingeladen wurde, war Tags drauf unter den besten drei in dem Top Ten.

Hiro dagegen hatte sich lässig gegen eine Requisitenkiste gelehnt und rauchte - mal wieder, während Fuu locker neben ihm saß.

Sie sah ganz entzückend aus (_A.d.A. : ich kanns nicht lassen mit den Kleiderbeschreibungen ^^* _ ) und grundverschieden mit ihrem gestrigen Auftritt.

Ihre Haare hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen links und rechts gebunden und trug erstaunlich "konservative" Sachen, mit ihren Jeans und dem hellblauen Rollkragenpullover gab sie keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung.

„Geht dir gut ?" fragte Hiro leise und Fuu zuckte zusammen.

Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, daß die anderen ihren kleinen Streit mit K bemerkt hatten und war ein wenig betreten.

„Ja, ja - danke... ich..." sie murmelte was in den Kragen, als das Signal für ihren Auftritt kam.

„Herzlich Willkommen," begrüßte sie die flippige Moderatorin, unter dem Namen Mira bekannt, „BAD LUCK !"

Ein kurzer Videoclip mit ihrem ersten Titel „The Rage Beat", wurde eingeblendet, als die vier Platz auf der Bühnencouch nahmen.

Mira, auch dafür bekannt, daß sie mit ihren frechen Fragen die meisten Studiogäste in Verlegenheit brachte, lächelte in die Kamera.

„Heute haben wir Bad Luck zu Gast, die gestern einen grandiosen TV-Auftritt hatten. Shuichi-san, wie fühlt man sich so, als neuer Star ?" sie sah den unvorbereiteten Jungen an, der mit großen Augen zurückstarrte. 

Er war schon wieder wie betäubt, es war wie bei seinem ersten Auftritt als er keinen Ton aus seinem Mund bekommen hatte...

Etwas Warmes auf seinen Schultern.... Fuu, die neben ihm saß, hatte freundschaftlich ihren Arm auf seinen Schultern gelegt und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Super. Es - ist wunderbar," hörte er sich antworten und Hiro und Suguru neben ihm fielen ganze Berge vom Herzen. „Wir haben hart gearbeitet und werden noch viel mehr tun um gute Musik zu machen."

„Was eure Fans sicher begeistern wird." sagte Mira und wandte sich den beiden anderen Jungs zu. „Hiro-san, wie wir gehört haben, bist du leider schon vergeben ?"

Der Gitarrist errötete leicht und lachte. „Ja, das ist richtig, es ist alles im Anfangsstadium und ich möchte darüber noch nichts sagen..."

„...was wir natürlich respektieren. Suguru-san, bei dir dürfen die Mädels doch noch hoffen, oder ?" die Moderatorin tätschelte dem Keyboarder die Hand, „So ein süßer Kerl wie du kann eigentlich unmöglich noch Single sein."

„Ähm... nein... im Moment habe ich keine Freundin," Suguru riß sich zusammen, da mußte er durch, „aber..."

„....aber ich bin mir sicher, daß nach eurem Auftritt gestern viele viele junger Mädchenherzen sich jetzt nach deiner Aussage freuen werden !"

Ein kleiner Ausschnitt von ihrem gestrigen Auftritt wurde gezeigt und die Studiogäste jubelten.

Es war ein Traum, dachte Shuichi, ein Traum... noch vor einem halben Jahr waren sie auf der Bühne ausgebuht worden und jetzt ?

Mira warf einen schnellen Blick in ihre Karten und wandte sich dann Fuu zu. „Fuu-san, du bist der Neuzugang bei Bad Luck und bist gestern durch dein cooles Outfit und dein sicheres Rhytmusgefühl aufgefallen, wie ist dein erster Eindruck von deiner neuen Band ?"

„Es ist, als ob ich nach Hause gefunden hätte," antwortete Fuu mit einem professionellem Lächeln in die Kamera, das Mira's „Strahle-Lächeln" Konkurrenz machen konnte, „mir gefällt die Musik und vor allem verstehen wir uns menschlich sehr gut, ohne das läuft bei mir nichts."

„Natürlich sind wir jetzt alle sehr neugierig auf dich, deshalb ein paar kleine Fragen, damit eure Fans sich ein Bild von dir machen können." Mira grinste, „Die erste Frage, die allen Jungs natürlich auf dem Herzen liegt..."

„Nein, ich habe keinen Freund." ergänzte Fuu, „Aber dafür diese netten Jungs."

Die „netten" Jungs nahmen die Farbe reifer Tomaten an.

„Hm, und wie steht es mit deiner Familie ?"

Fuu zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick und Shuichi spürte wie sich ihre Hand in seine Schulter grub.

„Ich habe noch einen älteren Bruder..."

„Oh, ist er auch Musiker ?"

„Nein... nichts dergleichen." Fuu unterdrückte ihren Drang aufzuspringen, aber zum Glück wandte sich Mira gleich einer anderen Frage zu.

„Gegründet wurde die Band doch von euch, Shuichi-san und Hiro-san, könnt ihr uns mehr davon erzählen, wie ihr zur Musik gekommen seid ?"

Nach gut einer halben Stunde war das Interview beendet und sie verabschiedeten sich von der Moderatorin und der TSS Crew, die ganz begeistert von ihnen war.

Fuu dagegen hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und ihr war ganz schwindelig.

„Fuu ?" Shuichi zog an ihrem Ärmel. „Danke... daß du mir Mut gemacht hast." sagte er und sah erschrocken, daß sie leicht zitterte. „Was hast du ?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung." Fuu nahm ihre Tasche in Empfang und wühlte darin nach einer kleinen Dose, aus der sie eine kleine runde Tablette entnahm und eiligst hinunterschluckte.

„Was ist das, Fuu ?" fragte Shuichi erschrocken, während Hiro und Suguru davon nichts nichts mitbekamen, weil sie von K zu ihrem TV Auftritt beglückwünscht wurden.

„Nichts besonderes," antwortete sie und preßte ihre Hand gegen ihre Brust, wo ihr Herz dumpf und viel zu schnell schlug. „Aber - aber sag nichts den anderen, okay ?"

Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ging.

„Warte, Fuu ! Wollen wir nicht alle zusammen..." Shuichi blieb verwirrt stehen.

„Wo ist denn Fuu ?" fragte K und haute ihn erstmal vor Freunde kräftig auf den Rücken.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," sagte Shuichi, „sie war so seltsam...sag mal, was macht ihr Bruder eigentlich ?"

K seufzte. „Er ist der Leiter eines Dojos." sagte er, „Sie beide verstehen sich nicht besonders gut..."

„Ein DOJO ?"

Fuu drückte sich gegen die Wand.

Nicht hier, nicht jetz ! dachte sie panisch, nicht hier !

Sie hatte geglaubt, daß diese Anfälle endlich vorbei waren, aber die unverfängliche Frage nach ihrem Bruder hatte wieder alles aufgeworfen.

„Fuu ?" Koumagoros rosa Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf und wurde von Ryuichis Gesicht verdrängt.

„Was machst du denn hier, Ryuichi ?" sie versuchte wieder normal zu Atmen, aber ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihr mußte die Verzeiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, denn der sonst so kindische Popstar nahm sie beruhigend in die Arme.

„Schon wieder ?" fragte er und sie nickte, während er einen Arm unter ihre Knie schob, um sie vorsichtig hoch zu heben.

„Aber..."

„Mein Wagen steht gleich da vorne," murmelte er, „du willst doch keinen Aufstand machen, anata ?"

„Baka." Fuu hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren, die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust waren unerträglich.

Ryuichi verfrachtete sie in seinen Wagen und stieg in die Fahrerseite. „Ich bringe dich lieber ins Krankennhaus..."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall !" die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach und sie konnte wieder klar denken, „Fahr mich bitte nach Hause."

Der Ältere sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und startete den Wagen.

„Ich dachte, deine Anfälle wären vorbei," sagte er, „wissen K und die anderen davon ?"

„Wenn du ein Wort sagst, bring ich dich eigenhändig um," zischte sie, „wenn er das wüßte, dann würde er mir verbieten weiter zu spielen."

Ryuichi schwieg eine Weile, dann hielt er auf den Seitenstreifen und sah sie ernst an.

„Okay, ich verspreche dir, daß ich K nichts sage, aber du musst mir auch versprechen, dafür zum Arzt zu gehen." er griff in ihre Tasche und wedelte mit der Tablettendose vor ihrer Nase umher.

„DAS hier hilft dir auch nicht weiter," sagte er, „du brauchst viel Ruhe und keine Auufregung..."

„Wir," Fuu betonte das "Wir", „wir dürfen uns keine Ruhe leisten, Bad Luck ist auf dem besten Wege."

„Auch wenn du deine Gesundheit dafür ruinierst ?" er wurde langsam aber sicher sauer.

„Was geht dich das an !" fauchte Fuu, wurde aber sofort von einem Hustenanfall überrollt.

„Fuu !" entsetzt wußte Ryuichi nicht ein noch aus, aber sie lächelte ih gequält an.

„Entschuldige, ich hab mal wieder einen meiner schlechten Tage."

„Ich fahre dich zu einem Arzt. Keine Wiederrede, er ist vertrauenswürdig und ich werde dich dahinschleifen, wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommst." er trat aufs Gaspedal.

Sie schwiegen, dann berührte sie schüchtern seine Schulter.

„Danke."

Er lächelte, sah aber nicht aus wie der verspielte Ryuichi, den er sonst immer gab.

„Schon gut. Um wirklich auf dich wütend zu sein, kenne ich dich viel zu lange."

Session 3 END


	4. Fish'n chips 1

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 4/12 :** Fish 'n chips Part 1

Einen Monat später. Zwei Wochen bis zum Tokyo Bay Music Festival...

„Nein, so wird das nichts." seufzte Suguru und lehte sich auf seinem Stuhl weit zurück. „Es muss uns doch irgendwas einfallen !"

„In zwei Wochen ist die Deadline, wir müssen vorher mindestens einen neuen Song haben, sonst sind wir erledigt." Hiro, der sonst die Ruhe selbst war, konnte nicht still sitzen.

Nur Fuu war gelassen; nach ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit K und ihrem Verschwinden nach dem Interview schien sie wieder die Alte zu sein.

Was der Arzt gesagt hatte, war ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Ryuichi, von dem niemand anderes etwas wußte, merkwürdig erschien ihnen nur, daß Ryuichi oft bei ihnen hereinschaute und sich nach Fuu erkundigte.

„Ich bin sicher, daß wir es bis zur Ende der Frist schaffen," meinte sie und probierte einen Rhytmus aus, „ihr solltet Shuichi nicht hetzten, das macht alles nur noch schlimmer."

Dankbar warf dieser ihr einen Blick zu. Wenigstens eine, die ihn verstand...

Fuu stand auf und zog ein Päckchen aus der Tasche. „Nach dem Essen fühlt man sich gleich viel viel besser, wirklich."

„Hmmm !" Shuichi strahlte sie an, „Das sind die köstlichsten Onigiri (Reisbällchen) die ich je gegessen habe !"

„Danke."

„Uff, daß diese zwei in unserer Lage essen können," stöhnte Suguru, „Nicht war, Hiro.... Hiro ?"

Der war gerade dabei, Shuichi beim Wettessen zu schlagen und winkte den Jüngeren zu.

„Nun komm schon, es schmeckt köstlich !"

„Aber nur weil ihr es alle tut..." murmelte Suguru und griff zu.

„Yuuuki ! Ich bin daaa !" Shuichi lugte durch die Tür des Arbeitszimmers, aber es war niemand da. „Yuki ?"

Naja, dann würde er sich zuerst ein wenig gemütlich machen.

Shuichi schaltete den Fernseher ein und goß sich etwas Saft in einen Becher.

...neuste Nachrichten aus der Musik-Szene ! Der berühmte Schrifsteller Yuki Eiri-Sama hat bestätigt, für die Band Nittle Grasper als neuer Songwriter engagiert worden zu sein...

KLIRR

Shuichi fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand Schnee auf die nackte Brust geworfen und ließ das Glas fallen.

„Yuki..."

Yuki schloß die Haustür auf.

Diese lästigen Reporter, dachte er müde, das letzte mal hatten sie ihn belagert, als er und Shuichi sich als Paar geoutet hatten.

Shuichi... was der Kleine wohl gerade tat ? er mußte lächeln und schloß die Tür.

Stille.

Das Lächeln gefror ihm auf den Lippen, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Der Fernseher lief, auf dem Boden lag ein zerbrochenes Glas und auf dem Tisch ein hastig hingekritzelter Zettel.

„Verdammt !"

Rrrring. Rrrring.

Fuu quälte sich aus dem Bett und taumelte zum Telefon.

Welcher Idiot rief sie um vier Uhr Morgens an ?

„Hallo ?" krächzte sie in den Hörer.

„Fuu ! Es ist was schreckliches passiert !" schrie Hiro sie an und riß sie aus dem Schlaf.

„Shuichi ist weg !!!!"

Sie rieb sich über die Augen. „Was ?"

Eine gute halbe Stunde später war sie im Gebäude von NG Records und saß Hiro, Suguru, K und Sakano gegenüber, der Schrifsteller Yuki lehnte an der Tür.

Sie schaute mit roten Augen auf den Zettel.

Ich gehe zurück zu meinen Eltern. Shuichi. stand dort zu lesen.

„Der kommt wieder." murmelte sie und gähnte, solche Idioten ! „Wieso ist er denn überhaupt weggelaufen ?"

Fassungslos schauten sie fünf Augenpaare an.

„Äh... hast du denn keine Nachrichten geschaut ?" fragte Hiro vorsichtig und Fuu schaute ihn gähnend an.

„Nein. Mein Fernseher wird erst nächste Woche geliefert, was ist denn passiert ?"

Statt einer Antwort schob ihr Suguru ein Blatt Papier zu, wo eine interne Meldung von NG Records zu sehen war.

Yuki Eiri ist der neue Songwriter für Nittle Grasper...

Sie wurde augenblicklich wach, wie alle anderen wußte sie mittlerweile daß Shuichi nahezu von Yuki abhängig war...

„Oh."

„Dann - dann ist er also nicht hier her gekommen ?" fragte Yuki mit gepreßter Stimme.

„Ich kann ihn gut verstehen," meinte Fuu und funkelte den Grund ihres frühen Aufstehens böse an, „er denkt wohl es sei ein Vertrauensbruch, aber so wie ich Shuichi kenne, macht er dir keinen Vorwurf, daß du für Nittle Grasper die Lyrics schreibst, er ist nur enttäuscht, daß du es ihm nicht gesagt hast und er es aus den Medien erfahren musste."

Yuki starrte das Mädchen an.

Ächzend stand sie auf und taumelte kurz.

„Zum Henker mit allen modernen Geräten," grummelte sie, „ich wünschte, ich hätte mein Telefon abgeschaltet... wir können sowieso nichts machen, wenn dieser Dickkopf nach Hause gegangen ist..."

Yuki drehte sich weg, er wollte diese Welle der Ablehnung nicht mehr spüren.

„Warte." Hiro hielt ihn auf. „Wirst du... wirst du gehen und ihn zurückholen ?"

Der blonde Mann blieb kurz stehen und schloss die Augen, was die Übrigen aber nicht sahen, da er ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

Dann ging er einfach.

„Wahh !" (_A.d.A. : alle im SD-Format_ )

„Er - er geht !" japste Sakano und K trat vor.

„Überlass das nur mir, hehehe !" sagte K sehr selbstsicher.

„Ach ja, und wie soll das gehen ?" fragte Suguru.

„Ganz einfach !" der Manager zog ein Maschienengewehr aus seinem schier unbegrenzten Waffenversteck. „Wenn ihn die hier nicht überzeugt... dann werde ich ihn so in die Zange nehmen.." K demonstrierte seine Technik an Hiro, der neben ihm stand.

„Dann einen Tritt in den Hintern und er kommt wieder." er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und lachte lauthals.

„Unmöglich wie immer," meinten die anderen seufzend.

Am nächsten Morgen.

„Ist er immer noch nicht da ?" fragte Fuu und die anderen schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wir können ihn nicht zwingen," meinte Hiro, „du hast ihn ja kennengelernt..."

Sie seufzte. „Das ist ja schlimmer als in meinen Alpträumen !"

Ein kurzes Klingeln ihres Handy schreckte sie auf.

„Hallo ?"

„Ich bins, Ryuichi, wie geht es dir ?"

„Danke.. ein bischen müde..."

„Hast du gleich Zeit ? Ich muss mit dir reden, wegen Shuichi."

Fuu horchte auf.

„Ich bin gleich da, wo seid ihr denn ?"

Ryuichi nannte ihr eine Adresse und sie sagte zu.

„Ich muss mal kurz weg, Ryuichi hat eine Probe für sein nächstes Konzert und er wollte was mit mir besprechen." Fuu rannte wieder aus dem Gebäude und Hiro sah ihr nach.

„Wenigstens wir beide sollten versuchen, irgendwas zu tun." sagte er dann zu Suguru, der Fuu Stirnrunzelnd nachsah.

„Hm, findest du das in Ordnung, daß sie so oft mit Sakuma-San zusammen ist ?" fragte er, aber der Ältere zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„K hat mir gesagt, daß Ryuichi-san Fuu schon seit ihrer Kindheit kennt."

„Ryuichi !" Fuu kam schnaufend am Stadpark an, wo gerade die Bühne für Nittle Graspers große Open Air Show aufgebaut wurde.

Er knuddelte sie in altbekannter Manier, aber sie machte sich ungeduldig los.

„Was ist mit Shuichi ?" wollte sie wissen.

Ein wenig schmollend ließ er sie los und zog sie dann weg, bevor Touma oder Noriko sie entdeckten.

„Ich hab heute zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Touma und Yuki gehört..."

Wiederwillig grinste Fuu. „Belauscht, willst du sagen."

Ryuichi zwinkerte. „Naja, jedenfalls war Yuki heute morgen hier und sah ziemlich sauer aus..."

_Yuki zog den Stecker der Anlage raus._

_ „Ich muss mit dir reden." sagte er knapp und ging zum anderen Ende der Bühne._

_Touma folgte ihm erstaunt, während Ryuichi seine Neugier nicht länger zügeln konnte und ihm nachschlich - nachdem er sich als Lautsprecher getarnt und Noriko ausgetrickst hatte._

_ „Wir hatten eine Abmachung." Yukis Blick durchbohrten den schlanken Mann vor ihm, aber Touma blieb ruhig._

_ „Ja, haben wir."_

_ „Und wieso ist - wieso ist Shuichi fort ?"_

_ „Hm," Touma lachte fast auf und schaute ihn mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag an, „Tja, warum wohl ?"_

_Diese Augen..._

_Touma drehte sich um. „Ich hab dir gesagt, ich mache es auf meine Art, du solltest mir ein wenig mehr vertrauen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, wir müssen weiterproben !"_

Fuu war doch etwas erstaunt.

„Yuki war also hier ? Hätte ich diesem Mistkerl gar nicht zugetraut."

Sie sah ihn schief an. „Sag mal... ich hab das Gefühl, hier läuft noch mehr !"

Ryuichi lachte verlegen. „Naja..."

Fuu nickte. „Touma steckt also dahinter ? Du weißt doch, mir kannst du nichts vormachen."

Aber er blieb hart. „Entschuldige... ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, als daß Yuki Shuichi niemals verletzen wollte, soviel habe ich aus ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen.

Kannst du ihn nicht wieder zurückholen ?"

Sie machte seinen Kulleraugenblick nach. „ICH ? Wie soll ich das denn anstellen ?"

Er schob ihre grinsend ein Notizheft zu. „Hier ist seine Adresse. Ich hab mir sagen lassen, daß er dich sehr gerne hat und ich glaub, daß er auf dich hören wird."

Fuu schnappte sich schnaubend das Heft. „Ryuichi Sakuma, ich werd nicht schlau aus dir. Er ist doch eigentlich dein Rivale, aber trotzdem hilfst du ihm ?"

„Du weißt doch, ich bin nicht so," antwortete er ein bischen verletzt, „außerdem hab ich ihn ja auch sehr gerne... ich würde ja selber fahren, aber Touma hat für jeden Tag eine Probe angesetzt..."

„Schon okay." sie wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Ich seh nach ihm."

„Und überanstreng dich nicht ! Der Arzt..."

„Ja, ja...."

„Wenn du zweimal "Ja" sagst, lügst du immer !"

„Ist nicht wahr !"

Ryuichi war immer so besorgt, langsam wurde ihr das ein wenig zu viel.

Ob er wirklich in sie verliebt war ?

Wenn ja... dann mußte sie ihn unbedingt auf Distanz halten, sie wollte nicht, daß er sich in sie verliebte, sie hatte bislang denen, die _sie_ liebte nie Glück gebracht...

„Onii-san ?" Shuichis Schwester Ryoko stellte ein Tablett mit Essen vor die Tür, „Ich stelle es hier hin, okay ?"

Seltsam, dachte sie, ihr Bruder hatte sich seit gestern im Zimmer eingeschlossen und kam nicht mehr hinnaus... ob das an diesem Yuki lag ?

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und sie sah zunächst nur eine Hand die sich hervorschlängelte, das Tablett an sich zog und wieder die Tür zuknallte.

„Shuichi... eh ?" sie erstarrte, als hinter der Tür ein lautstarkes Schmatzen und Schlürfen zu hören war und ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen.

DAS war der Shuichi den sie kannte, lachte sie innerlich, als ein leergeputztes Tablett wieder aus dem Zimmer geschoben wurde.

Drinnen lag Shuichi auf dem Rücken und starrte die Decke an.

Es war dumm gewesen, einfach wegzulaufen, aber... aber es hatte so weh getan.

Er hatte Yuki nie darum gebeten für Bad Luck Lyrics zu schreiben, weil Shuichi der Meinung war, daß er selbst es auch schaffen konnte... aber daß der Mann, den er liebte, einfach für eine andere Band schrieb, ohne auch in Erwägung zu ziehen, daß er vielleicht...

Sein Blick ging hinunter zur Wand, wo er s eine ganzen Nittle Grasper Videos gelagert hatte und er stand auf.


	5. Fish'n chips 2

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 5/12 :** Fish'n chips Part 2

Fuu saß inzwischen mit Sonnenbrille und einem Kopftuch (_A.d.A. : das mußte sein *lol* sie darf ja net erkannt werden ! _) eingequetscht in einem Bus Richtung Süden.

Daß dieser Idiot auch noch in der Provinz wohnen muß ! dachte sie erbost und versuchte einen Snackverkäufer abzuwimmeln, der ihr Tintenfisch andrehen wollte.

Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege, schleife ich ihn zu Fuß nach Tokyo zurück, wenn es sein muss ! Sie glühte vor Wut. „Nein, ich will wirklich nichts ! Ja, und jetzt machen sie zu, daß sie rauskommen, sonst...!"

Mit zwei gebackenen Tintenfischen und einigen anderen diversen Zeug beladen stieg Fuu nach zwei Stunden aus dem Bus.

Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert und schaute auf das Namensschild an einem hübschen kleinen Haus.

„Shindou." Fuu drückte auf die Klingel. „Na endlich... und wehe er ist nicht da !"

Ein schlankes Mädchen mit braunem Zopf öffnete.

„Ja ?"

„Mein Name ist ..."

„Oh, ja natürlich !" das braunhaarige Mädchen zerrte die verdutzte Fuu begeistert ins Haus. „Fuu Jiraishin, ich hab von Ihnen im Fernsehen gesehen..."

„Genau. Ich suche Shuichi... ist er hier ?" fragte Fuu.

„Ja, Shuichi ist mein Bruder, ich bin Ryoko... er ist seit gestern nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen... Was ist denn bloß passiert ?" fragte Ryoko besorgt, aber Fuu hörte nicht mehr zu, sondern peilte sein Zimmer an.

„Er will nicht rauskommen ? Na, das haben wir gleich ! Wer nicht hören will, der muß bekanntlich fühlen !"

BUMM

Shuichi ging vor Schreck beinahe an die Decke, als Fuu die Tür eintrat und ins Zimmer stürmte.

„Shuichi !"

Er beruhigte sich wieder. „Äh...hallo Fuu..." bei K's Cousine gehörten eingetretene Türen zum Alltag.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so abzuhauen ?" fragte diese und ignorierte Ryokos Starren auf die zersplitterte Tür und seine Entschuldigungsversuche.

Sie packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn ordentlich durch, sodaß ihm Hören und Sehen verging. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, weißt du das überhaupt ?"

Fuu drückte ihn zu Boden. „Nun sitz still, ich muß mit dir reden. Ich bin nicht umsonst drei Stunden lang mit vierzig anderen Menschen in einem Bus und zwei Tintenfischen in Arm hierher gekommen !"

......

„Yuki hat also nach mir geschaut ?" fragte Shuichi leise und Fuu nickte, während sie an dem heißen Tee nippte.

Meine Füße sind total geschwollen, dachte sie bestürzt, und meine Hände... die Fingernägel, shit !

„Ich - ich war natürlich geschockt und sehr enttäuscht... aber - aber nur weil er es mir nicht selbst gesagt hat... aber jetzt," Shuichi strahlte, „jetzt hab ich nachgedacht, ich sollte froh sein, daß die Band, die ich verehre seitdem ich ein kleiner Junge war, das Lied des Mannes spielt, den ich über alles liebe....Fuu ?"

Fuu war mittlerweile eingeschlafen und schien ziemlich müde zu sein.

Lächelnd breitete Shuichi seine Decke über sie, wie lieb von ihr, nach ihm zu sehen.... 

Er trat dann hinaus auf seinen Balkon.

Der Mond war schon aufgegangen und der Himmel war mit funkelnden Sternen übersät.

„Yuki..." flüsterte Shuichi, „Was tust du gerade ?"

Nächster Morgen, Tokyo, Hauptgebäude NG Records.

„Was sollen wir nur tuuuuuuun !" Sakano hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft herum zu springen, wie sonst und blieb erschöpft auf dem Sofa sitzen.

„Fuu ist auch weg." sagte K und packte Hiro und Suguru am Kragen. „Wie konntet ihr nur zulassen, daß sie gestern weggeht ?!?!?!"

„A-aber wir...wir..." stotterten die beiden, als....

„Hallooooo !" ein gutgelaunter Shuichi warf alle Anwesenden zum Zeichen seines guten Willens erst einmal um und blieb lauthals lachend im Raum stehen.

„Shuichi, du bist wieder da !"

Hinter ihm schlurfte eine übernächtigte Fuu herein.

„Fuu ! Hast du ihn etwa...was ist das für ein Geruch ?" die anderen hielten sich die Nase zu.

Sie ballte die Faust in Richtung Shuichi, der versuchte zu fliehen. „Du wirst mir in der Mittagspause ein neues Outfit besorgen !"

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes, stolzierte sie an ihnen vorbei und verschwand in der Toilette.

Shuichi lachte verlegen. „Der Imbißverkäufer im Bus schien sie zu kennen und hat uns ein paar Portionen Tintenfisch umsonst gegeben..."

„Ich bin froh, daß du wieder hier bist." sagte Hiro und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, „Das beweist, daß du kein kleines Kind mehr bist wie früher."

„Hat Fuu dich etwa zurückgeholt ?" fragte Suguru.

„Es war eher ihr Schnarchen," vertraute ihm Shuichi zwinkernd an, „Sie sagte, sie würde solange bei mir bleiben, bis ich zurückkomme... aber die Wände wackelten schon und...AU!"

„Das habe ich gehört !" fauchte Fuu und setzte sich ans Schlagzeug. „An die Arbeit !"

„Meine Worte !" K setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf und drückte Shuichi auf einen Stuhl, Hiro trug einen Tisch davor und Suguru Bleistift und Papier.

Der Manager schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Auf gehts, right now !!!"

Zwei Wochen später waren sie immer noch am Anfang und Shuichi, der die ganze Zeit über im Studio übernachtet hatte, hatte schon dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

„Die Deadline werden wir wohl nicht mehr einhalten können," meinte K seufzend.

„Der Auftritt bei den Tokyo Bay Music Fes übermorgen fällt dann ins Wasser." Sakano war am Boden zerstört, „Wie soll ich das unserem Boß erklären ?"

Suguru packte wutentbrannt seine Sachen zusammen. „Ich gehe nach Hause." sagte er und wollte gehen, aber K's gezogene Magnum überzeugte ihn, lieber zu bleiben.

Hiro schaute zum deprimierten Shuichi und seufzte.

„Shuichi."

Der rothaarige Sänger schaute trübsinnig auf und blickte in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Hey, hör zu. Wieso machst du nicht ein paar Tage frei und amüsierst dich ein wenig ?"

„Amüsieren ?"

„Hier, daß sind Karten für das Konzert heute Abend, die Eröffnungsfeier des Tokyo Bay Music Fes... wir könnten alle zusammen hingehen..."

„Woher hast du die denn ?" Shuichi war wieder ein wenig fröhlicher.

„Ryuichi hat sie mir gegeben." Fuu schaltete sich ein, „VIP Karten ! Wir sitzen in der Ehrenloge..."

„Hat dich wohl sehr gern," stichelte Hiro, aber sie warf nur cool das Haar zurück.

„Also, was ist nun, Shuichi ?" fragte sie und er hörte sich zusagen.

„Hm, wieso nicht ?"

Er hatte ganz vergessen, daß Yuki ebenfalls als Ehrengast eingeladen war... da er Nittle Graspers neusten Song geschrieben hatte.

„Fuu... ich - ich möchte doch nicht mit." er schaute ganz verzweifelt, aber sie zerrte ihn mit, nachdem sie ihm zunächst (mal wieder) neue Kleider besorgt hatte.

„Stell dich nicht so an ! Er wird dich schon nicht umbringen, er war es schließlich, der Schuld an der ganzen Sache ist, oder ?"

Shuichi nickte und ließ sich mitziehen, krampfhaft bemüht, nach Yuki Ausschau zu halten.

„Außerdem, du siehst blenden aus und wer weiß, vielleicht läuft dir heut abend dein Prinz über den Weg... und dann läßt du ihn ganz kalt abblitzen."

„Shuichi !" er drehte sich um und sah Tatsuha im Smoking auf ihn zulaufen.

„Ta-Tatsuha !"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann funkelte Fuu einen Moment lang an, dann schaute er fragend zu Shuichi. „Ich hab gar nicht gewußt, daß du wieder da bist !"

„Wo ist dein dein toller Bruder ?" fragte Fuu und setzte sich mit überschlagenen Beinen auf ihren Platz.

„Er hat mir seine Karte gegeben." antwortete dieser und sie horchte auf.

„Wieso kommt er nicht ? Immerhin hat er die neue Single von Nittle Grasper geschrieben und ist Ehrengast !"

Tatsuha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus."

_Yuki schaltete müde seinen Laptop aus._

_Er hatte nicht einmal eine vernünftige Zeile herausbringen können, seine Gedanken kreisten nur um einen kleinen Rotschopf, der ihm den Verstand geraubt hatte._

_Ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst... du willst nicht, daß ich dir deine Songtexte schreibe... du willst nicht einmal Geld oder Sex von mir... Du möchtest einfach nur bei mir sein... ich - ich habe einen furchtbaren Charakter, bin unfreundlich und kalt... kann es.... kann es Liebe sein...?_

_ „Wahrscheinlich."_

_Eine fröhliche Stimme riß Yuki aus seinem Traum._

_ „Was ? Tatsuha ?!?!?!?" sein jüngerer Bruder grinste ihn an und ahmte ihn nach._

_ „Ich habe alles gehört... Kann es Liebe sein ?" flüsterte er in Yukis Ohr und hüpfte im Zimmer auf und ab. „Es ist ganz schön beängstigend, wenn du im Schlaf sprichst, Bruderherz !"_

_Yuki war hochrot und drehte sich um._

_ „Was tust du denn hier ? Bist du nicht bei der Bandprobe von Nittle Grasper wie alle Groupies ?"_

_ „Ich bin nicht wie andere !" sagte Tatsuha empört, „Außerdem... Sakuma-san achtet gar nicht auf mich...." er schmollte, „diese Fuu, die neue Schlagzeugerin von Bad Luck ist immer da, wenn ich mich an ihn ranmachen will.."_

_ „Da."_

_ „Hm ?"_

_ „Ist eine Eintrittskarte für das Konzert Morgen Abend und dem VIP-Bereich; vielleicht läufst du dann ja deinem Ryuichi in die Arme."_

_Tatsuha versuchte seinen Bruder zu knuddeln, der schob ihn aber von sich, weil ihn dieser Freudenausbruch zu sehr an Shuichi erinnerte... er hatte sich auch immer an ihn geklammert..._

_ „Aber...Yuki, ist das auch in Ordnung wenn ich deine Karte nehme ?" fragte Tatsuha zögernd, „Du bist doch Ehrengast.."_

_Yuki drehte ihm den Rücken zu, er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau was Shuichi ihm gesagt hatte, als er vor drei Tagen kurz in die Wohnung gekommen war um einige seiner Sachen zu holen._

_ „Du bist also wieder da." Yuki freute sich, aber er ließ sich kein Gefühl anmerken._

_ „Yuki.."_

_ „Weißt du, ich hab keine Zeit für deine Spielchen. Du bist zwar für eine Zeit lang interessant, aber.... Ich hab heute noch ein Date mit einer hübschen Brünetten, also nimm dir was du willst und..."_

_ „So ist das also." Shuichi's Stimme war ganz ruhig. „Interessant."_

_Er nahm eine Tasche an sich und ging zur Tür._

_ „Wenn das so ist... laß DICH bloß nicht bei unserem Konzert sehen. Ich hasse dich !"_

Fuu zerrte an Ryuichis Ärmel. „Nun setz dich schon und schau nicht so deprimiert ! Es fängt jetzt an !"

Yuki...Shuichi war ganz schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, was er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte...

„Tokyo Bay Musc Fes ! Weltweit übertragen : die besten Musiker Japans !"

Das Mädchen neben ihm sprang auf und jubelte, als Ryuichi & Nittle Grasper die Bühne betraten. „Sieh mal, da ist Ryuichi !"

Die Lichter gingen aus und nur die Bühne wurde von bunten Farben erleuchtet, als das dröhnende Intro des neuen Hits _Shining Collection_ eingespielt wurde.

„Er sieht so toll aus !" sagte Fuu und zwinkerte Shuichi zu, „Aber du siehst natürlich besser aus."

Aber Shuichi konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.

Dieses Lied.... diese Worte... es war, als ob Yuki durch sie hindurch sprechen würde.. zu IHM !

_ Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion.... Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku..._

Shuichi lief es kalt über den Rücken.

_Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry...._

„Er singt über mich !" flüsterte Shuichi erschüttert, „Über.....über mich !"

Plötzlich schaute Ryuichi hoch zur Ehrentribühne und winkte.

„Shuichiiiii !" schrie er ins Mikrofon und winkte, „Komm auf die Bühne ! Lass uns zusammen singen !"

Der Scheinwerfer fuhr hoch und fiel direkt auf den verdutzten Jungen.

„Na los, worauf wartest du ?" zwinkerte Fuu und gab ihn einen Stoß. „Geh schon !"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ja, Ryuichi-san !" er kämpfte sich durch die Zuschauer und griff nach Ryuichis ausgestreckter Hand und schwang sich auf die Bühne...

„Ich überleb das nicht, nein, nein, nein !" Sakano taumelte durch die Zuschauerreihen und K hielt ihn vorsorglich an der Krawatte fest, ehe der Producer einen Unfall bauen konnte.

„Ist in Ordnung, Touma hat das geplant."

Yuki stand vor ihnen und schaute zu Shuichi.

Es war traumhaft, als würde alles von seinen Schultern fallen.

Shuichi merkte nichts, nur die Musik und das Grinsen in Ryuichis Gesicht, als sie Arm in Arm in das Mikrofon sangen.

_Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori.... Karamaru kaoukai ga kuu wo kiru... Make me shining..._

Als das Lied zuende war, klopfte ihm Ryuichi anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Das war super, Shuichi-san, ich überlasse dir jetzt die Bühne."

Shuichi nickte und blickte in die Menge.

Es waren fröhliche und neugierige Gesichter und er holte tief Luft.

„Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht ganz bei der Sache," begann er, „aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, ich könnte Bäume ausreißen... JETZT kann ich ein wundervolles Lied singen."

Er schloß kurz die Augen, dann hob er den Kopf und schrie : „Hiro, Suguru ! Fuu ! Kommt her, laßt uns spielen !"

„Aaargh !" Sakano sah schon den Weltuntergang nahen, als die beiden Jungs begeistert zur Bühne stürmten und auch Fuu ging.

„Ich übernehme die Verantwortung." Touma kam gefolgt von Noriko und einem begeisterten Ryuichi zu K und dem verzweifelten Producer.

„Ich hab so etwas geahnt," zwinkerte Fuu und setzte sich hinters Schlagzeug, „und vorgesorgt."

Tatsächlich, wie bei all ihren anderen Auftritten hatte sie sich um die Kleidung der Jungs gesorgt und es passte (wie immer ^^*) perfekt zusammen.

(_A.d.A. : Kleiderbeschreibung *lol* ihr kennt ja meiner alte „gomen nasai" - Leier.... *g*_ )

Hiro und Suguru trugen unauffällige dunkle Sachen, sie selbst ebenfalls, nur daß ihr Oberteil Schulterfrei war und tief (K meinte zuuu tief) ausgeschnitten war...

Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag bei Shuichi, der eine schwarze Lederhose und darüber ein flammend rotes Hemd und schwarze Weste trug.

Da es ein ruhiges Lied (_In the Moonlight_) war, mußte er im Vordergrund stehen und außerdem, war es sein Lied, sein Lied, daß nur an eine einzige Person im Publikum gerichtet war...

_Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto ... kimi no koto o omoi dasu... kakko tsuzketa ore no Serifu wa ... hoka no dare kano Serifu de..._

Es kam vom Herzen und es herrschte unter den tausenden Besuchern atemlose Stille.

Die Zuhörer waren wie gebannt, Shuichi bewegte sich kaum, hielt aber trotzdem die Spannung aufrecht.

_Kimi o matteru....tooi omoi demo... tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni... nemurenai mune ni hibiku.... ima mo matteru....hitori tomatteru.....futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru..._

Das Lied endete und ein nicht enden wollender tosender Beifall brandete auf.

„Er hats geschafft." sagte Noriko, „Ich glaube, er ist endlich ein bischen gewachsen." und Ryuichi hielt sich die Hände als Trichter vor dem Mund. 

„Shuichiiii, du bist der größte !" rief er und winkte, „Shuichi !"

Der stand noch traumatisiert auf der Bühne, als ihn Hiro anstupste.

„Äh... Shuichi ? Die wollen es noch einmal hören..."

„Es lief, wie es geplant war." sagte Yuki zu Touma und der nickte.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, daß ich es nicht schlecht machen werden.

Dies war die perfekte Promotioin für Bad Luck." 

„Meinst du."

„Es diente zwar auch, Shuichi aus seiner Depression zu helfen, damit er aus eigener Kraft da herauskommt, aber... ich bin gespannt, wie der Weltmarkt auf sie reagiert.

Mit Deiner Hilfe, mit deinen Texten und Shuichis Stimme ist Bad Luck bald unschlagbar."

K und Sakano schauten sich an.

„Mit - mit Yuki-sans Hilfe ?" fragte K vorsichtig nach, „Soll das heißen.."

„Er ist euer neuer Songwriter." verkündete Touma strahlend und Sakano fiel endgültig in Ohnmacht.

„Meine Nerven... zuviel für heute." meinte er und kippte um.

„Ich bringe ihn nach Hause," meinte K, „könntest Du Fuu alles Gute von mir ausrichten ?"

Touma und Yuki blickten den großen Mann nach, der den dunkelhaarigen wie ein Kind über die Schulter geworfen hatte und sich mit seiner Magnum den Weg "freimachte".

„Hm, ich hab nicht gewußt, daß sie sich so nahestehen." sagte Noriko, aber die anderen schauten gerade zu, wie sich Bad Luck lachend auf der Bühne verabschiedete.

Yuki schaltete den Fernseher aus und sah zärtlich auf den schlafenden Jungen, der sich an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte.

„Gar nicht so schlecht," meinte er leise und strich über Shuichis zerstrubbeltes Haar.

„Yuki ?" fragte er verschlafen und der Blonde lächelte.

„Du bist wach ? Willkommen Zuhause, Shuichi."

Der schaute ihn fragend an und drückte sich enger an ihn.

„Yuki... ist das ein Traum ? Bitte... umarme mich..."

_(A.d.A. : ^^;; höhö, die Szene ist schamlos aus dem OVA abgekupfert, aber sie passt so gut hier rein *lol*)_

„Gerne... und noch viel mehr...Shuichi...."

END SESSION 5


	6. A long journey

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**ACHTUNG !** Dieses Kapitel enthält mehr Shonen Ai Elemente *smile* , und es wird hier ziemlich kitschig *lol* , hoffe meine Schreibweise läßt nicht nach ^^;; bei Liebesszenen hab ich immer meine Schwierigkeiten *g*

Ich habe K & Sakano ein bischen untypisch handeln lassen... aber für ein Pairing der beiden mußte ich sie ein bischen verändern :)

**Session 6/12 :** A long journey

K schüttelte den Kopf, als er Sakano wieder am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs sah.

Für ihn war es ein gelungener Abend, zwar hatte Bad Luck ein unerwartetes Konzert, aber es war perfekt und außerdem hatten sie endlich einen verläßlichen - und noch besser : einen berühmten Songwriter.

Der Producer und ehemaliger Manager sah dies anscheinend nicht so, er machte sich einfach viel zu viele Sorgen, ob doch nicht irgendetwas schief gehen könnte...

„Zu viel für meine Nerven," krächzte Sakano, als Touma ihnen mitteilte, daß Yuki nun die Lyrics für Shuichi & Co. schreiben würde und fiel endgültig um wie ein gefällter Baum.

Ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen hob K ihn hoch, als wäre er nur ein Kind. „Würdest du Fuu bitte meine Grüße ausrichten ?" fragte er Touma und bahnte sich schon mit seiner Magnum seinen Weg durch die Menge ohne auf Antwort zu warten.

„Was bist du nur für ein Schwachkopf." murmelte K und trat auf den dunklen Parkplatz, wo er zielsicher seinen Jeep ansteuerte.

Er setzte den immer noch bewußtlosen Sakano auf den Beiifahrersitz und startete dann den Wagen, aber vorher versuchte er ihn wach zu rütteln.

„Sakano-san, wach auf ! Hey, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um in Ohnmacht zu fallen !" doch vergeblich, Sakano mußte sich den Kopf am Boden aufgeschlagen haben, als er fiel und schlief tief und fest.

K seufzte ergeben. „Okay, da bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl."

„Hmmm...." Sakano reckte sich und drückte sein Gesicht in das weiche Kissen, er hatte ziemlich gut geschlafen.

Er stutzte. Moment mal... dieser Geruch... das war nicht sein Bett !

Und er hatte auch einen völlig fremden Pyjama an... Wo war er nur gelandet, und wie ?

Plötzlich ertönte ein riesiger Knall und er fuhr hoch, dabei purzelte auf den Boden und da er seine Brille nicht auf hatte, tastete er einige Momente lang blind herum, ehe er sie auf dem Nachttisch fand.

Für ein paar Sekunden war seine Welt noch verschwommen, aber dann sah er ein sehr maskulin eingerichtetes Zimmer, kein unnötiges Möbelstück war hier, nur die nötigsten Dinge - die jedoch sehr stilvoll und somit auch sehr teuer gewesen sein mußte.

Wo war er und wie kam er hier her ?

Sakano wurde ganz blau im Gesicht.

Und wer hatte ihm diesen Pyjama angezogen ?

Der außerdem ein wenig zu groß war...

Schon wieder ein Knall.

Sakano tappte noch etwas benommen zur Zimmertür und lugte vorsichtig durch den Spalt hinnaus, dann riß er die Tür auf.

„K !"

K saß auf seinem Sofa in dem großen Raum, daß Esszimmer und gleichzeitig Wohnzimmer war und war gerade dabei sein Maschienengewehr zu reinigen (_A.d.A. : Hehe, klar, das macht er früh am Morgen *lol*_ ) und sah auf.

„Morgen, du bist ja endlich aufgewacht. Aber keine Sorge, wir haben heute keine Probe, Touma hat uns heute frei gegeben, Bad Lucks Konzert ist aber trotzdem morgen.

Stell dir vor, alles ausverkauft !"

Er legte das Gewehr beiseite und trat näher auf Sakano zu.

„Hm, du bist gestern mal wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen," sagte K grinsend, „Und das war ganz schön schwer dich hierher zu schleppen, weil ich nicht wußte, wo du wohnst, hab ich dich zu mir gebracht."

„Äh...hmpf...hm...danke." stotterte dieser und wich ein Stückchen zurück. „Wo sind meine - meine Sachen ?" fragte er und versuchte sein unregelmäßig klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Warum, verdammt noch mal, war er so aufgeregt ?

„Oh, ich hab sie in die Waschmaschine getan," antwortete K und ging glücklicherweise an ihm vorbei in Richtung Küche, wo er scheppernd mit Tellern hantierte. „Sie waren von deinem Sturz ziemlich dreckig, sie sind jetzt im Trockner, eine Stunde und sie müßten fertig sein... und keine Sorge, ich hab dir doch nichts im Schlaf angetan."

Täuschte er sich oder lachte K gerade ?

Und diese Bemerkung am Ende war doch sonst nicht seine Art !

Sakano setzte sich erst einmal auf die Couch und rieb sich seinen nun wieder schmerzenden Kopf und bemerkte die Beule am Hinterkopf und die Schramme an der Schläfe.

„Au," jammerte er, „Ich muss zu einem Arzt."

„Unsinn," rief K aus der Küche, „nun sei doch nicht so ein Jammerlappen, so ein kleiner Sturz bringt niemanden gleich um... außerdem hast du doch Übung im Umfallen."

Der Geruch von angebranntem Speck lag in der Luft und Sakano seufzte.

„Das war zuviel Aufregung auf einmal." antwortete er.

„Milch und Zucker ?" fragte K statt dessen.

„Was ?" Sakano war verwirrt, aber dann kam die ungeduldige Antwort.

„Na in deinen Kaffee !"

„Äh... beides."

Ein kurzes Lachen.

„Hätte ich mir denken können."

Was das wohl heißen soll, dachte Sakano und fragte laut : „Kann ich dir helfen ?"

K erschien mit einem Tablett. „Du bist mein Gast. Ein Frühstück kriege ich schon alleine hin."

„Wers glaubt." murmelte Sakano und beäugte das Essen mit mißtrauischem Blick.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später saß er mit vollem Magen, immer noch im Pyjama, neben K auf dem Sofa und wartete darauf, daß seine Kleider endlich trockneten.

„War das eigentlich deine Idee, daß Shuichi gestern singen sollte ?" fragte er und der Manager verneinte.

„Nein, ich denke, daß muß Eiri-san geplant haben."

„Ich blick da nicht durch." Sakano rieb sich unbewußt über die Schramme an seiner Schläfe und zuckte zusammen.

K zog dessen Hand fort und auf einem Mal war sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Sakanos entfernt.

„Was..."

„Soll ich pustsen, damit der Schmerz weggeht ?" fragte K und drückte mit seiner anderen Hand Sakanos Schultern nach hinten. 

Der brachte kein Wort heraus, als auf einmal.....

„Onii-saaaan ! Ich bins !" gutgelaunt platzte Fuu herein, da sie für die Wohnung ihres Cousins einen Zweitschlüssen besaß, war sie ohne Probleme hinneingekommen.

„Ich bin völlig fertig und brauch etwas Entspannung vor dem Konzert morgen..." sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie K und Sakano halb auf dem Sofa liegen sah und ihr Mund blieb offen stehen.

Sakano versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber seltsamerweise machte K keine Anstalten zurückzuweichen und schaute etwas herausfordernd zu seiner Cousine.

Diese malte sich gerade aus, wobei sie gerade gestört hatte und versuchte ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Öhm, also... ich ... ich will euch nicht weiter stören," meinte sie und gluckste, „ich such mir jemand anders, mit dem ich heut was unternehme."

„Gute Idee." erwiederte K mit unterdrücktem Lachen in der Stimme.

„Warte Fuu," Sakano versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war, „Äh... es ist nicht was du gerade denkst."

Die junge Schlagzeugerin grinste ihn breit an. „Ich glaub dir aufs Wort, es ist wahrscheinlich viel mehr als ich zartbesaitetes Ding mir vorstellen kann."

Sakanos Kopf nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate bei einer Landesgartenschau an, K dagegen schien sich königlich über seine Verlegenheit zu amüsieren.

Natürlich, Fuu mußte unweigerlich gedacht haben, daß K und er...

Sie gaben ein unmißverständliches Bild ab, er im halb geöffnetem Pyjama, K halb auf ihn, mit der Hand - für Fuu eindeutig - in seinem Haar und das Gesicht zu ihm hinuntergebeugt...

„Fuu..."

Sie winkte ab. „Schon gut, ich hab damit keine Probleme, hab mir schon gedacht, daß mein Cousin jemanden hat, so wie er sich in letzer Zeit aufführt."

Mit einem Zwinkern schnappte sie sich eines der übrig gebliebenen Brötchen und drehte sie sich wieder zur Tür um.

„Viel Spaß dann noch." wünschte sie lachend und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Kaum war Fuu fort drückte Sakano K von sich.

„Was sollte den _der_ Unsinn ?" fragte er ein wenig verärgert, „Wenn du wieder einen deiner tollen Launen hast, solltest du sie nicht an mir auslassen."

„Beruhige dich." völlig gelassen stand K auf und ging in das Bad, „Verstehst du denn keinen Spaß ? Oh, deine Sachen sind trocken."

Spaß ? dachte Sakano, während er sich rasch umzog, das mußte es gewesen sein, denn anders konnte er sich K's Verhalten nicht erklären... aber warum war er jetzt so verletzt ?

„Ich kann das nicht glauben," murmelte Fuu vor sich hin, als sie das Treppenhaus hinunterging, „K und Sakano ? Naja, Gegensätze ziehen sich bekanntlich an..."

Nächster Tag, noch gut drei Stunden bis zu Bad Lucks Auftritt auf dem Tokyo Music Fes.

Man hatte für ihr Konzert den riesige Open-Air Bau von der Eröffnungsfeier genommen, weil der Ansturm auf die Karten gewaltig gewesen war.

„Oh mann, siehst du das ?" Shuichi hüpfte hinter der Bühne auf und ab, er war zwar ein wenig aufgeregt, aber die Freude überwog doch. „Unser erstes eigenes Open-Air Konzert !"

Amüsiert schlang Fuu ihre Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn von hinten.

„Hast wohl eine tolle Nacht gehabt, daß du so gut drauf bist," meinte sie und der Sänger grinste nur breit, da er wußte, daß Verlegenheit bei Fuu nichts nützte.

Sie ließ ihn wieder los und machte ein paar Dehnübungen. „Tja, du bist nicht der einzige, der im Liebesleben Neuigkeiten hat."

„Hm ?"

Fuu beugte sich vertraulich vor. „Hmmm, K. Mehr sag ich nicht... aber kein Wort zu ihm, daß ich dir das gesagt habe, okay ?"

„K ?" quietschte Shuichi.

„Was flüstert ihr denn da ?" rief Hiro vom Ende des Bühnenraumes, wo er zusammen mit Suguru und Yuki ein neues Lied besprach, was sie wahrscheinlich als Encore spielen würden.

„Wer kann das sein ?" fragte Shuichi neugierig, „Du weißt es doch ?"

„Ich hätte den Mund halten sollen," meinte Fuu und zupfte ein wenig an seinem Hemd herum, „kein Wort zu ihm, verstanden ? Er bringt mich sonst um."

„Hey, ihr Turteltäubchen da hinten ! Kommt gefälligst her und seht euch den Plan fürs Konzert an !" brüllte Suguru, aber Fuu winkte nur fröhlich zurück.

„Jaja !"

„Hallo alle zusammen !" K kam etwas verspätet zu der kleinen Gruppe und sah sich hastig um, „Ist Sakano schon da ?" fragte er.

„Nein, seltsam, er ist doch schon immer einen halben Tag vor dem Auftritt da." wunderte sich Hiro.

Shuichi und Fuu kamen näher zu den anderen.

„Warst du gestern sehr beschäftigt ?" fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag und da sie alle mittlerweile gut genug kannten, wußten die anderen, daß sie mit dieser Frage was gänzlich anderes meinte.

K wurde etwas nervös, sie würde ihn doch nicht bloßstellen ?

„War ja eine ganz schöne scharfe Braut, mit der ich dich gestern erwischt habe, Onii-san," grinste Fuu, sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und knuffte ihn in die Rippen, „kein Wunder, daß du heute zu spät kommst."

„Was ?" die anderen starrten nur überrascht, denn K war doch eigentlich mit einer Schauspielerin aus den USA verheiratet !

Fuu tat, als ob sie überlegen würde und nickte dann. „Genau, klasse Figur, schwarze Haare... und einen...hmpf...!"

Ihr Cousin hielt ihr den Mund zu und schleppte sie in eine Ecke.

„Bist du völlig verrückt !" zischte er leise, „Ich **hab** nichts mit Sakano !"

Sie schaute ihn belustigt an. „Na klar, wenn das so ist, kannst du mich in Otto umtaufen oder was war das gestern für ein Tête-à-Tête wobei ich euch gestört habe ?"

Er errötete ein wenig. „Ich wollte gerade testen, ob... aber dann bist du dazwischen gekommen !"

„Ach so ist das." Fuu machte sich von ihm los, „Wieso fragst du ihn nicht einfach ? Du bist doch sonst immer so direkt !"

Der Manager fuhr sich durchs Haar und seufzte. „Ich hab gesehen, wie er reagiert hat, als die Sache mit Shuichi und Yuki rausgekommen ist."

Sie zog ein kleines Kärtchen aus ihrer Handtasche.

„Da. Das ist ein guter Therapeut," sagte sie mit todernster Miene und Schalk in den Augen, „da kannst du es ja mal versuchen, ob du dich wieder auf Frauen einstellen kannst... aber im Ernst, ich hätte nichts dagegen, ich weiß ja, deine Ehe mit Sal ist schon so gut wie am Ende." Sie sah ihn ein wenig schuldbewußt an. „Und das ist wohl auch ein wenig meine Schuld.."

Er wuschelte ihr durchs Haar. „Nein, Kleine. Das hat absolut nichts mit dir zu tun... Ich geh jetzt mir mal lieber die Bühne anschauen."

Fuu schaute der hochgewachsenen Gestalt nach; Sal, K's Frau hatte sie nie gemocht, vor allem, weil K seine wenige Zeit nicht mit seiner Frau, sondern lieber mit seiner kleinen Cousine verbracht hatte.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Noch genau zweieinhalb Stunden bis zur Vorstellung, es wurde langsam Zeit sich fertig zu machen.

Das Publikum wartete gespannt auf den Auftritt von Bad Luck, die nun längst nicht mehr eine Newcomerband war, sondern ein fester Bestandteil der Musikszene.

„Shuichi-san ist sooo süß !" 

„Aber er ist doch schon vergeben !"

„Genau wie Hiro-san."

„Aber Suguru-san doch nicht, oder ?"

„Die Hoffnung sollte man doch nicht aufgeben..."

„Was Fuu-san dieses mal wieder an hat ?"

Ein kollektives Seufzen.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihren Mut dazu...."

„...Und ihre Figur !"

Hinter dem Vorhang warteten die vier auf die Ansage.

Fuu rieb sich über die kalten Hände. Sakano war bislang noch nicht aufgetaucht und das machte ihr doch ein wenig Sorgen... was hatte K angestellt ?

„Es sind so viele !" flüsterte Shuichi und bibberte ein bischen.

„Kein Grund zur Aufregung," sagte Hiro und drückte seine Zigarrette aus, „wir sind gut vorbereitet und dank Fuu..."

„...sehen wir ohne Übertreibung gut aus." ergänzte Suguru, „Obwohl es ein bischen gewöhnungsbedürftig ist.

Für die Kleidung der Band war Fuu zuständig und sie hatte wie immer gute Arbeit geleistet.

(_A.d..A. : Kleiderbeschreibung ^^ ;; dieses Mal Cowboy-Style *lol* _)

Shuichi trug dieses mal enge dunkelblaue Jeans mit braunen Cowboystiefeln und einer zerfledderten ärmellosen Weste, die seine Oberarme freilegten.

Hiro trug eine beigefarbene Lederhose, an deren unteren Enden Schnüre angebracht waren, eine Jeansjacke mit Lederfransen und einen hellbraunen Cowboyhut; auf seiner Brust sah man eine indianisch anmutende Kette.

Und Suguru - sah mal wieder zum knuddeln aus, er trug ebenfalls Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und darüber eine kunstvoll bestickte enge Weste und auch eine schmale Kette.

Fuu hatte sich für eine verwaschene Jeans entschieden, darüber ein zartrosa Hemd, deren Enden sie nicht ganz zugeknöpft zu einem Knoten geschlugen hatte und ihren Bauch freilegte. Um ihren Hals hatte sie ein rotweißes Tuch geschlungen und ihr Haar zu einem einfachen Zopf gebunden.

„Okay, es geht los." der Bühnenassistent gab ihnen ein Zeichen und sie traten auf die Bühne, empfangen von Kreischen, Blitzlicht und jeder Menge guter Laune.

_Song : Smashing Blue_

Strahlend griff Shuichi nach dem Mikro. „Vielen Dank, daß ihr alle hier seiiiiiid !" rief er hinein und wurde von noch mehr Jubel begrüßt.

Dann trat er einen kleinen Schritt zurück und das Konzert begann.

_OH ! OH ! Smashing Blue.... OH ! OH ! .... kawaita tsumori ame ga tsuzunaku katari kakeru.... namida wa seijaku ni.... samayou yoru a akeru.... KARADA o tsutau ame ni....furueru awai omoi...._

Das erste Lied, daß Yuki für sie geschrieben hatte, dachte Shuichi und sang, es machte solch einen Spaß !

_Mabushii kiseki o iridoru SMASHING BLUE.... hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE....kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT kimi no koe mo iranai SMASHING BLUE.... Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT..._

Den Beifall der Zuhörer nahm er gar nicht mehr richtig war, er schwebte darüber, hochkonzentriert und gleichzeitig entspannt.

Verschwitzt taumelten die vier drei Stunden später schließlich lachend und erschöpft in den Künstlerraum, wo sie zunächst auf die Stühle fielen.

Shuichi lächelte. „Das war absolut..."

„Super." ergänzte Hiro.

„Unbeschreiblich." krächzte Suguru.

„Habt ihr Lust auf eine kleine Feier ?" fragte Fuu, „Ich kenn da ein schönes Restaurant..."

Währenddessen waren die meisten der Zuschauer schon fort, Sakano saß jedoch noch immer auf seinen Platz und schien ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein, als K ihn bemerkte und ansprach.

„Sakano-san !" er lächelte ihn an, jedoch nicht so selbstsicher wie sonst, „Da bist du ja !"

„Hm," der Producer vermied es K in die Augen zu sehen und stand eilig auf. „Ich muss leider schon gehen..."

„Warte." der Blonde hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Hast du nicht Lust, einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen ?"

Ein bischen erschrocken verharrte Sakano, dann sagte er aus irgendeinem Grund „Ja" und K sah fast erleichtert aus. „Gut."

„Ich weiß nicht." Yuki sah etwas unentschlossen drein, große Menschenmengen - und das begann schon ab drei Personen - waren ihm in der Regel unangenehm, aber Shuichi ließ nicht locker.

„Du bist doch jetzt ein Teil von uns," meinte er und zog an seinem Arm, „Nun komm schon, die anderen feiern auch alle mit."

Mit den anderen meinte Shuichi Ayaka und Ryuichi, die sich dazugesellt hatten.

„Das kitzelt !" Fuu zappelte, als Ryuichi sie stürmisch umarmte.

„Das war ein tolles Konzert, Fuu !"

Yukis Bruder Tatsuha, der ebenfalls dabei stand, schaute ein wenig eifersüchtig auf die Szene, als Fuu, Ryuichi im Schlepptau zu ihnen kam.

„Nun kommt schon... Alle die mit wollen, mir nach !"

Sie griff sich Shuichis Hand und zerrte ihn mit sich, sodaß ihm Yuki wohl oder übel folgen mußte.

„Wir haben noch gar nicht groß gefeiert," meinte K und nippte an seinem Kaffee, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß Bad Luck das so schnell schafft."

„Ist auch größtenteils dein Verdienst," sagte Sakano ein wenig gepreßt und lockerte seine Krawatte, die ihm schrecklich eng erschien, „deiner, äh, Durchsetzungskraft."

K lachte. „Ach du meinst die hier ?" er zog seine Magnum hervor und erschreckte seinen Gegenüber fast zu Tode.

„K !"

Der Manager legte die silberne Pistole auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Das war Liebe auf den ersten Blick." er schaute Sakano herausfordernd an, der war aber viel zu durcheinander um zu antworten.

K benahm sich sonst doch nicht so... er war keiner der redseligen Zeitgenossen, aber warum saß er jetzt hier mit ihm und trank eine Tasse Kaffee ?

Und wie passte das alles mit dem gestrigen „Vorfall" zusammen ?

Urplötzlich wechselte K das Thema und warf ihn schon wieder aus der Bahn.

„Sag mal, Sakano, hast du zur Zeit eine Freundin ?"

„Äh.... nein." um genau zu sagen, seine letzte Freundin hatte ihn vor fast einem Jahr sitzen gelassen, als er den Nerven - und Zeitraubenden Job bei NG Records für Bad Luck übernommen hatte.

Sakano konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. „Wie ist es denn zwischen dir und deiner Frau ?" er schalt sich sofort selbst, das ging ihn doch nichts an !

Aber K zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Das ist schon lange vorbei," sagte er, „die Scheidung läuft schon seit ich mit Ryuichi nach Japan zurück gekommen bin."

Er beugte sich vertraulich zu Sakano vor. „Aber, um ehrlich zu sein... ich hab da jemanden im Sinn."

„Ach ja ?" Sakano nahm einen viel zu großen Schluck von heißen Kaffee und wäre beinahe daran erstickt, was K nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Ja. Ist ein wundervoller Mensch," antwortete K langsam, „bringt mich immer wieder zum Lachen, eine herzensgute Seele."

„Hm."

„Aber leider weiß diese Person nicht, daß ich sie..."

„Entschuldigen sie, meine Herren ?" der Wirt schaute sie verzeihend an, „Unsere Bar schließt in zehn Minuten..."

Einen leisen Fluch murmelnd stand K auf und drückte ihm einen Geldschein in die Hand.

„Stimmt so."

Draußen wollte Sakano sich verabschieden, aber K bestand darauf, ihn nach Hause zu fahren. „Nicht daß du unterwegs in Ohnmacht fällst, weil du es beim Konzert versäumt hast." sagte er spöttisch.

Vor Sakanos Wohnung angekommen, wußte dieser nicht so recht, was er K zum Abschied sagen sollte.

Die beiden letzten Tage waren viel zu kompliziert gewesen und er hatte noch keinen Moment Zeit gehabt, über die Ereignisse nachzudenken.

„Du solltest nicht so viel denken, sondern einfach handeln," meinte K leise, als hätte er Sakanos Gedanken gelesen und kam ein Stück näher.

„Dann gute Nacht, wir sehen uns morgen." stotterte Sakano, aber K legte ihn eine Hand auf die linke Schulter und beugte sich hinunter.

„Gute Nacht."

Und er küßte ihn sanft auf die Lippen.


	7. Arrival

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**ACHTUNG !** Dieses Kapitel enthält mehr Shonen Ai Elemente *smile* , und es wird hier ziemlich kitschig *lol* , hoffe meine Schreibweise läßt nicht nach ^^;; bei Liebesszenen hab ich immer meine Schwierigkeiten *g*

Ich habe K & Sakano ein bischen untypisch handeln lassen... aber für ein Pairing der beiden mußte ich sie ein bischen verändern :)

**Session 7/12 :** Arrival

„Laß den Unsinn, Shuichi und gib mir das sofort wieder her !" schrie Fuu und versuchte den Rotschopf am Ärmel zu fassen, verfehlte ihn aber und rutschte beinahe auf dem glatten Boden aus.

Es war nun eine knappe Woche nach ihrem grandiosen Konzert auf dem Tokyo Bay Music Fes vergangen und es hatte sich viel verändert.

Nicht nur daß sie nun ein viel größeres Aufnahmstudio und einen schöneren Aufenthaltsraum bekommen hatten, nein, Touma hatte ihnen erklärt, daß sie in fünf Monaten, nach ihrer Japan-Tournee einige Konzerte in den USA haben würden !

Natürlich hatte K einige alte Beziehungen spielen lassen, sodaß ihr erster Auftritt sogar im Fernsehen übertragen werden sollte.

„Was ist denn das ?" flötete Shuichi und wedelte mit einem Stück Papier vor ihrer Nase hin und her, „Ein Liebesbrief ?"

Kollektiv den Kopf schüttelnd sahen Yuki, Suguru und Hiro den beiden zu.

„Wenn sie auf der Bühne sind.... aber jetzt ? Zwei kleine Kinder." seufzte Suguru.

Seitdem Yuki und Shuichi sich wieder versöhnt hatten, erschien der Schriftsteller auch öfters zu den Bandproben und taute sichtlich auf - auch wenn er nicht unbedingt der Gesprächigste war.

Und sie waren es nun langsam gewöhnt, daß sich Shuichi und Fuu wie Bruder und Schwester fast jeden Tag in den Haaren hatten.

„SHUICHI !" Fuu stemmte sauer ihre Hände in die Hüften, „Rück meinen Brief wieder raus ! Er geht dich nichts an ! Das ist MEINE Fanpost !"

„Hol ihn dir doch !" feixte dieser und sie stürzte sich auf ihn und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Na warte !"

„Au !"

„Dann gib ihn mir endlich !"

„Ich will aber wissen, was drin steht..."

KNOCK

Die Tür ging auf und Sakano kam herein.

„Morgen."

Er schlurfte zum Sofa, setzte sich darauf und seufzte schwer.

Fuu, die Shuichi gerade im Schwitzkasten hatte, entriss ihm den Brief und fragte erstaunt : „Sakano ! Sag mal, wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit ? Wir haben dich seit unserem Konzert nicht mehr gesehen ! Und hat Touma dir schon die Neuigkeit gesagt ? Wir fahren in die USA !"

Der Producer nickte nur müde. „Hm."

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ?" fragte Hiro, „Du wirkst so...seltsam."

„Nein... ich..." Sakano winkte kraftlos mit der Hand ab.

Im Moment war ihm nicht nach Reden und wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, wäre er auch viel lieber Zuhause geblieben.

Nach diesem Kuß, den K ihm gegeben hatte, wußte er nicht was er tun sollte und war ihm deswegen aus dem Weg gegangen; im Moment traute er niemanden mehr über den Weg und schon gar nicht sich selbst.

Was hatte der sich denn dabei gedacht ?

„Der neuste Stand ist, wir haben vier neue Songs, bis zur Reise werden es bestimmt noch mehr und wenn wir ein paar der alten aufwärmen, haben wir ein ganz schönes Programm für unsere USA Reise." sagte Suguru und winkte vor Sakanos Augen mit der Hand hin und her. „Hallo ?"

Fuu stupste den Producer an. „Sakano-san ! Wir werden gleich von zwei Meter großen Killerpinguinen angegriffen !"

Er schreckte auf. „Oh, ja ? Wirklich ? Wie schön..."

Sie verdrehte die Augen; ich habs ja geahnt ! dachte sie, ihr Cousin hatte bestimmt irgendwas angestellt...

Der Grund von Sakanos Grübeleien trat gerade gutgelaunt und strahlend wie immer ein.

„Na, so hab ich mir das vorgestellt," rief er lachend und schaute sich in dem hellen Zimmer um, daß sehr groß und gemütlich eingerichtet war, „seht ihr, die ganze Arbeit lohnt sich !"

„Ich muß mir mal die Beine vertreten." murmelte Sakano und eilte hinaus, er konnte es nicht ertragen, mit K zusammen in einem Raum zu sein.

Er streifte ihn kurz und roch den maskulinen Duft von Sandelholz, der K immer umgab und beeilte sich hinaus zu gehen.

In einer dunklen Ecke am Ende des Ganges blieb er stehen, nahm seine Brille ab und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Sakano-san ?" seine Stimme, von dem Mann, der ihn durch und durch verwirrte und Gefühle in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, von dem er nicht einmal wußte, daß sie in ihm existierten.

Einigermaßen gefaßt setzte sich Sanako die Brille wieder auf und drehte sich zu K um.

„Guten Morgen, K-san."

Der Manager hatte seine Jacke wohl im Aufenthalsraum gelassen und man sah seine umgegürteten Pistolenhalter.

Besorgt kam er auf Sakano zu, der zurückwich.

„Wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg ?" fragte K, „Wenn ich irgendetwas getan habe, was dich beleidigt hat, dann musst du es mir auch sagen !"

Sakano stieß gegen eine Wand hinter sich und merkte, daß er keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit mehr hatte und nahm seinen noch verbliebenen Mut zusammen.

„Der....der Kuß..." stammelte er und plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in K's Blick und der Blonde kam noch ein Stückchen näher.

K stützte eine Hand neben Sakanos Kopf ab und beugte sich hinunter.

„Ach, deswegen..." seine Stimme war auf einmal leise und dunkel, „fühlte es sich denn falsch an ?" er legte seine kühlen Finger unter Sakanos Kinn und hob sein Gesicht ein wenig an. „War es falsch ?"

„N-nein...nicht falsch...." da war es heraus und Sakano wurde rot, „Ich meine... ich....äh..."

„Na dann ist doch alles in Ordnung." flüsterte K und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über dessen Lippen.

Dann sagten beide nichts mehr - für eine lange Zeit.

Die letzten Gitarrenklänge verhallten und Hiro streifte Instrument und Kopfhörer ab.

„Puh, das war hart." meinte er zu Suguru, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Du hast ein langes Solo, kein Wunder, daß wir das zig Mal aufnehmen müssen, soll ja perfekt werden."

Fuu sah ein wenig blaß um die Nase aus und als sie von ihrem Platz aufstand taumelte sie ein wenig, aber es fiel den beiden Jungen nicht auf.

Shuichi hatte seine Solo-Aufnahme schnell erledigt, nur an der Begleitung mußte gefeilt werden und Shuichi hatte den Tag mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit mit Yuki verbracht.

„Machts gut, Jungs." sagte Fuu und verabschiedete sich wie immer von ihnen.

Die letzten Tage waren ganz schön anstengend gewesen, aber auch wunderschön, die vielen Konzerte und anderen Auftritte waren genau das, was sie immer gewollt hatte.

Kaum war Fuu aber aus der Tür, durchfuhr sie ein heftiger Schmerz, von der Mitte ihrer Brust, bis hinauf zum Hals, taumelte vorwärts und wäre beinahe die Treppe hinuntergefallen.

Mit aller Kraft zerrte sie sich wieder am Geländer hoch.

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und gab auch das dumpfe Dröhnen ihres unregelmäßigen Herzschlags wieder.

Dieser Schmerz !

Sie tastete in ihre Tasche, auf der Suche nach ihren Tabletten und berührte dabei ein Stück Papier, daß mit den Tabletten hinausfiel.

Sie hob den Zettel mit zitternder Hand auf, es war keineswegs ein Liebesbrief, wie Shuichi vermutet hatte, es war etwas gänzlich anderes...

Den ganzen Tag lang hatte sie versucht, es zu verdrängen, aber jetzt kam auf einmal wieder alles hoch und sie konnte nichts mehr gegen ihre Gefühle tun.

Ein Name, der ihre Welt wieder ins Wanken gebracht hatte... eine geschwungene Schrift, die sie nie vergessen würde... Hijiri...

Es war wieder einmal Ryuichi, der sie zusammengekauert auf der Treppe fand.

Sie hatte versucht, ihm und seinen Annäherungsversuchen auszuweichen, weil sie ihn nicht in ihre Probleme hinneinziehen wollte, aber er ließ nicht locker.

Ryuichi war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihr ins Studio, als er ihre Gestalt auf der Treppe sitzen sah und erschrocken auf sie zulief.

„Fuu !"

Der junge Mann half ihr hoch, merkte aber, daß sie kaum stehen konnte und hob sie kurzerhand hoch. „Du hast dich wieder überanstrengt." tadelte er sie, als wäre sie ein unartiges Kind, „Ich werd dich jetzt nach Hause fahren."

„Laß...mich....runter...." zischte sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen, sie wollte nicht, daß er ihr half, sie wollte nicht von irgend jemanden abhängig sein und Hilfe erhalten.

Er ignorierte sie und trug sie ohne größere Anstrengung zum Hinterausgang, wo er seinen Wagen immer parkte.

„Hast du wieder eine Tablette von diesem Zeugs genommen ?" fragte er im Wagen und sie nickte.

Ryuichi stieß einen Fluch aus, der sogar sie erschreckte und trat heftig aufs Gaspedal.

Eine halbe Stunde später schleifte er Fuu in ihre Wohnung, sie konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum rühren, aber da Ryuichi wußte, daß es dagegen nur ein Mittel gab, nämlich Ruhe, hatte er sie nicht ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

Dort hätte man ihr vermutlich nur mehr von diesen Tabletten gegeben...ohne zu wissen, daß diese alles nur noch schlimmer machten, da die Ärzte nicht den wahren Grund kannten, warum Fuu....

Er legte sie auf das Sofa und deckte sie zu. „Bleib ganz ruhig, ja ?" Minuten später drückte er ihr eine heiße Tasse mit Milch und Honig in die Hand.

„Jetzt kümmere ich mich um dein Problem."

„Problem ?" krächzte sie und ihr wurde schummrig und schloß die Augen.

Als sie das Scheppern in der Küche und wenig später im Bad und Schlafzimmer hörte, wußte sie, was Ryuichi tat, er würde ihre Medikamente wegwerfen.

_Dunkel._

_Schatten waren überall und es wisperte gefährlich, als der Wind die vertrockneten Blätter auf dem Boden hochwirbelte._

_Ihre Schritte wurden schneller, genau wie das Geräusch hinter ihr.... ein schleppender Atem und dumpfe Geräusche._

_Sie begannen zu rennen, aber es war zu spät._

_Er ließ ihre Hand los und stieß sie vorwärts._

_ „Lauf weg !"_

_Sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen und eine brutale Hand packte sie an der Schulter, schleuderte sie zu Boden._

_Sie konnte sich nicht rühren und schaute mit angstgeweiteten Augen hoch... dann hörte seine Schreie._

„Ahh !" schweißgebadet fuhr Fuu hoch und wurde gleich wieder von einer warmen Hand hinuntergedrückt.

„Shhh, keine Angst, ich bin es nur, Ryuichi."

Der Sänger saß neben ihr auf der Bettkante und hielt ihre Hand fest.

Das Licht war ausgeschaltet und das Zimmer wurde nur von dem Mondlicht erhellt.

Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar und hätte sie auch beinahe geküßt, wenn er nicht das ängstliche Flackern in ihren Augen gesehen hätte, daß nicht ihm, sondern dem Traum galt.

„Ich habe wieder geträumt," flüsterte Fuu und sah an ihm vorbei hinaus auf die leuchtenden Fenster der benachbarten Hochhäuser.

„Träume ?" fragte Ryuichi sanft, er wußte, Reden würde ihr helfen.

„Wieder... von _ihnen_ und... und von ihm." sie erschauerte, „Ich hatte diese Träume das letzte mal vor vier Jahren."

„Es war mutig von dir, zurück zu kommen." sagte Ryuichi und setzte ihr eine Tasse an die Lippen und zwang sie, zu trinken, „sehr mutig."

Sie lachte trocken auf. „Nein, ich bin ein Feigling. Wenn ich wirklich so mutig wäre, wie du glaubst, hätte ich auf seine Briefe geantwortet."

Ryuichi war etwas erstaunt. „Briefe ? Du hast mir nie erzählt..."

„Es müssen über zwanzig sein." sagte Fuu bitter, „K hat sie abgefangen, aber vor ein paar Wochen... er kam etwas später als die Post und..."

„Du hast ihn gelesen." sagte Ryuichi, „Fuu..."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich kann ihm nicht gegenübertreten, ich kann einfach nicht. Es ist nicht so, daß ich nicht will, ich _kann_ es einfach nicht."

„Schon gut." sagte er beruhigend, „es zwingt dich auch niemand dazu."

Fuu schloß wieder ihre Augen. „Bleibst du noch ein wenig hier ?" bat sie leise und er drückte ihre Hand als Antwort.

END SESSION 7


	8. Face off

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 8/12 :** Face-Off

Als sie erwachte, lag der süße Duft von von heißer Schokolade und frischen Brötchen in der Luft und sie richtete sich vorsichtig in ihrem Bett auf.

Die Rolläden waren halb heruntergelassen und sie konnte die Sonne draußen und das helle Licht sehen.

In ihrem Schlafanzug - hatte Ryuichi ihn ihr angezogen ? - tappte sie aus dem Zimmer und in das Wohnzimmer.

„Morgen." Ryuichi lugte aus dem Verbindungsfenster zur Küche hervor, „Geht es dir heute besser ?"

„Ja, danke." sie knabberte an einem Brötchen und nahm ihre Tasse Kakao entgegen. „Du hättest wirklich nicht bleiben brauche."

„Heute ist Sonntag," erinnerte er sie, „ein freier Tag."

Fuu antwortete nicht und seufzte nur trübselig.

„Ich geh gleich wieder ins Bett." murmelte sie, „Mir tut alles weh."

Ryuichi setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Ich habe deinen Bruder angerufen." sagte er und sie erstarrte und ihr Herz fing wieder an wie wild zu klopfen.

„Was hast du ?" ihre Finger krallten sich an den Griff ihrer Tasse und Ryuichi nahm sie ihr sanft aus der Hand.

„Es war nicht so schwer, seine Nummer zu finden, ich habe K gefragt.... und er hat sie mir besorgt."

„Nein !" sie spürte leisen Ärger in sich aufsteigen. „Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein !" ihre Wangen waren nun vor Zorn gerötet. „Was fällt dir ein !"

Der Mann vor ihr ließ ihr Wutausbruch kalt.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl was an, weil ich dich sehr gerne habe," antwortete er einfach, „und außerdem kenne ich dich schon so lange, daß ich weiß, woran du die ganze Zeit denken musst !"

Fuu stand auf und preßte ihre Handflächen an die Ohren.

„Hör auf damit ! Ich will das nicht mehr hören !"

Umbarmherzig zog Ryuichi ihr die Hände fort. „Was ? Daß du von deiner Vergangenheit verfolgt wirst ? Du wirst sie nur dadurch loswerden, wenn du dich ihr stellst !"

„Ich will aber nicht !" sie trommelte mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust, weil er sie an den Schultern festhielt. „Ich will nicht daran denken, daß..."

„Daß dein Bruder vor acht Jahren vergewaltigt wurde ?"

Sie hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne und ließ ihre Hände sinken.

Es tat so weh... ihr Hals schmerzte und sie fühlte wie Kälte ihr das Herz zusammenzog.

„Ja," flüsterte sie und sank zu Boden, „Ja - und ich war Schuld daran."

Sanft ließ sich Ryuichi neben ihr nieder und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Das ist nicht war."

Zwei Stunden später waren beide auf den Weg zum Stadtpark.

Ryuichi parkte seinen Wagen und half ihr beim aussteigen.

„Wir treffen uns am Aussichtspunkt," sagte er, „Ich bringe dich dorthin."

Fuu nickte und unterdrückte die Angst die in ihr aufstieg.

Seit fast acht Jahren hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen, seit acht Jahre keinen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt...

„Da wären wir." Ryuichi hatte beschützend seinen Arm um sie gelegt, eine nutzlose Geste, denn nichts und niemand konnte sie vor den Geistern ihrer Alpträume schützen - aber, es war ein schönes Geühl und sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

Überall diese glücklichen Menschen, junge Paare, die über die Aussichtsplattform spazierten um die herrliche Aussicht über die Stadt zu genießen.

„Er ist nicht da." sagte sie fast erleichtert und drehte sich zum gehen, aber Ryuichi hielt sie fest.

„Keine Angst, wenn irgendetwas passiert - ich bin da."

Sie lächelte schief. „Was mache ich nur ohne dich."

Er küßte kurz ihren Scheitel und drückte sie an sich.

Obwohl er erst vor drei Jahren in die USA gegangen war und sie dort kennengelernt hatte, hatte er sie sofort in sein Herz geschlossen, als sie bei seinem ersten Treffen mit K ihren Tee aufs Hemd geschüttet hatte.

K hatte ihm schließlich erzählt, warum seine Cousine bei ihm wohnte, weil er sah, daß Fuu ihm vertraute, da dieser auch aus Japan kam wie sie als Kind.

„Wir haben noch fünf Minuten Zeit, er wird bestimmt kommen," sagte Ryuichi, aber Fuu schaute auf eine Gestalt, die ein wenig entfernt von der Menschenmenge stand.

Er war es.

Er sah genauso aus, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte...

Hochgewachsen, sein eisblaues Haar kurz geschnitten und in einem locker-legèren beigefarbenen Anzug.

Ihr Bruder lehnte an der Brüstung der Brücke und schaute versonnen hinunter auf die Stadt.

„Ich glaub nicht, daß ich das machen kann." flüsterte Fuu, aber Ryuichi war unerbittlich.

„Wenn du ihn nicht triffst, wirst du nie vollständig von deiner Vergangenheit loskommen !"

Er gab ihr einen kleinen Stoß und sie stolperte vorwärts.

„Hijiri ?" es war nur ein Hauch, aber er hörte sie trotzdem.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah sie aus seinem gesunden Auge an.

Blau... genau wie ihres.... auf dem linken Auge war eine schwarze Augenklappe.

Sie wußte nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, daß er sie umarmte und sie hemmungslos in sein Hemd hinneinschluchzte.

„Du bist ja immer noch die selbe kleine Heulsuse wie damals," sagte er zärtlich und wischte sich selbst Tränen fort, ehe er ihr ein Taschentuch hinhielt.

„Schneuzen." befahl er, ganz der große Bruder.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, dich wieder zu sehen," schluchzte Fuu, „Du...daß du... daß du mir... mir nicht zuhören würdest..."

Hijiri umarmte sie noch fester.

„Das selbe habe ich mich auch gefragt," sagte er leise, „wollen wir ein Stück gehen ?"

Fuu nickte und warf einen Blick auf Ryuichi, der ihr zulächelte und zum Wagen zurückging.

„Es war schon ein kleiner Schock, dich im Fernsehen zu sehen," sagte Hijiri lächelnd und deutete ihr an sich auf die Bank zu setzen. „Ich hab bei K angerufen, aber er meinte, du seist ziemlich in Stress und," er machte eine kleine Pause, „hättest wieder Anfälle gehabt.

Da hab ich gedacht, ich schreibe dir Briefe... und ich habe gehofft, du würdest mir antworten."

Sein gesundes Auge schaute sie klar an. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich aufgeregt haben sollte."

Fuu schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein... ich... warum hast du denn nie auf _meine_ Briefe geantwortet, die ich dir aus den USA geschrieben habe ?"

Ihr Bruder sah seufzend fort. „Mutter."

Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Sie hat die Briefe versteckt. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich sie ganz zufällig entdeckt, als ich ausgezogen bin und einige Sachen aus dem Speicher mitnehmen wollte."

Hijiri sah sie traurig von der Seite an. „Glaub mir, ich - ich wollte dir schon viel früher schreiben, aber ich hatte keinen Mut. Ich dachte... du würdest nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen, außerdem hast du in den USA ein eigenes Leben geführt."

Fuu sah zu Boden und ihre Hände gruben sich in den Stoff ihrer Hose.

Nur ein Wort hallte in ihren Ohren. Mutter.

Ihre Mutter hatte sie immer dafür gehaßt, daß an jenem verhängnisvollem Abend nicht _sie_ sondern ihr Bruder schwer verletzt und vergewaltigt worden war.

Nicht sie.

Wieder Willen liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld." sie konnte sich kaum rühren, als der alte Schmerz aufbrach. „Sie ... sie hasst mich dafür. Es ist meine Schuld."

An dem Abend vor acht Jahren hatte sich ihr Bruder für sie „geopfert", er hatte sie davongestoßen und sich den Peinigern gestellt, um sie zu beschützen.

Hijiri drehte sie zu sich herum und hob ihr Gesicht sacht an.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." sagte er sehr ernst, „Niemals. Es ist die Schuld der Leute die uns so etwas angetan haben." er schloß kurz sein Auge, „Und es ist die Schuld unserer Mutter, die dir diesen Unsinn eingeredet hat."

Er lächelte und wischte Fuu die Tränen fort. „Was musst du gelitten haben," sagte er leise, „wir haben viel nachzuhholen."

Sie warf sich in seine Arme. „Hijiri !"

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als sie ihn endlich wieder loslassen konnte.

„Wollen wir etwas essen gehen ?" fragte er und stand auf.

Sie nickte. „Hm, ja, warum nicht."

Als Fuu ihrem Bruder im dem dämmrigen Licht des Restaurants gegenübersaß kam sie zum Schluß daß er ein verdammt gutaussehender junger Mann geworden war.

Er war neun Jahre älter als sie, also 25 Jahre und wie sie mit einem Blick auf seine Hand bemerkte, unverheiratet.

„Was machst du denn jetzt beruflich ?" fragte sie und schnupperte an der Suppe, die zur Vorspeise aufgetragen wurde. „K hat mir gesagt, daß du ein Dojo leiten würdest..."

„Ja, das tue ich, ich habe ein eigenes kleines Dojo," er sah ein klein wenig stolz aus und lächelte, „es ist ein richtiges Anwesen."

„Oh, das ist super." sie freute sich, daß sein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen war.

„Was... was sagen Mutter und Vater..." sie verstummte, als sie sah, daß sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte.

„Sie waren dagegen, aber ich wollte nicht in Vaters Fußstapfen treten und Anwalt werden." antwortete er und sah sie ernst an. „Dein Freund, Ryuichi-san hat mir gesagt, daß du in der letzten Zeit öfters Anfälle und Herzrasen gehabt hast, ich kenne jemanden, der dich untersuchen kann, ein alter Freund von mir. 

Außerdem kannst du ja in deiner Freizeit zu mir trainieren kommen, das hebt bestimmt deine Kondition."

Fuu grinste. „Da hast du recht, ich lasse mich lieber von meinem Bruder verprügeln, als vor einem Wildfremden, nur um meine Kondition zu verbessern."

Hijiri wuschelte ihr durchs Haar. „Immer noch das freche Mundwerk wie früher." er beugte sich mit blitzendem Blick vor.

„Nun aber zu dir. Was läuft eigentlich genau zwischen dir und diesem Ryuichi, hm ?"

Es wurde spät und er brachte sie noch bis zu ihrer Wohnung hinnauf.

„Es war schön... ich meine..." verlegen blieb Fuu vor ihrer Tür stehen, aber Hijiri verstand sie.

„Ja, finde ich auch." er umarmte sie fest. „Hör zu... wie wäre es, wenn ich dich morgen Nachmittag abhole, ich möchte dich so schnell wie möglich untersuchen... wir könnten danach bei mir zu Hause zu Abend essen !"

Sie nickte und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. „Ja, das wäre wunderbar... willst du... möchtest du noch hereinkommen ?"

Hijiri schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich glaube du hast Besuch."

Verwirrt schaute Fuu ihn an. „Besuch ?"

Er gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich.

„Schlaf gut, Schwester."

„Du auch.... Bruder." flüsterte sie und schloss die Tür auf.

In ihrem Wohnzimmer brannte Licht und als sie eintrat, saßen K und Ryuichi auf dem Sofa und schauten sich gerade das Abendprogramm im Fernsehen an.

„Abend." sie warf ihre Schlüssel auf den Tisch und umarmte beide. „Meine beiden Dickköpfe."

„Wer ist hier ein Dickkopf ?" fragte K mit leicht besorgtem Blick.

„Wie... ist es gelaufen ?" Ryuichi sah sie neugierig an und Fuu lächelte.

„Ich sehe in morgen wieder." sie strahlte.

„Dein Bruder ?" Shuichi betrachtete Fuu, die im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen sehr entspannt und locker wirkte.

„Ja, er holt mich nacher ab und wir werden Essen gehen."

Sie versuchte einen neuen Ryhtmus und schlug dabei mit ihren Schlägern auf Shuichis Kopf herum. „Ich fühle mich wunderbar !"

Shuichi schmollte. „Musst du das dann wieder an mir auslassen ?"

„Hallo." er sah hoch und erblickte einen jungen Mann, der Fuu wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, nur daß sein linkes Auge von einer schwarzen Klappe verdeckt war.

„Hijiri !" erfreut begrüßte Fuu ihren Bruder, „Du bist aber pünktlich."

„Natürlich, ich werde doch eine so schöne Frau wie dich nicht versetzen !" er neigte grüßend den Kopf in Richtung Shuichi. „Wollen wir gehen ?"

„Gerne." Fuu schaute noch kurz zu ihm zurück. „Shuichi ? Ich hab in meinem Rucksack noch ein Lunchpaket gemacht, würdest du das bitte Ryuichi bringen ?"

Shuichi zog lachend eine Grimasse. „Aber nur wenn ich mitessen darf !"

„Wohin gehen wir ?" Fuu hatte gedacht, daß er ihr sein Dojo zeigen würde, aber er fuhr schnurstracks in Richtung Krankenhaus.

„Ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus !" sagte sie panisch, wenn das morgen in allen Zeitungen war, war sie geliefert.

K würde ihr niemals erlauben, weiter zu spielen, wenn er wüßte wie krank sie war !

Hijiri beruhigte sie. „Keine Sorge, wir fahren zu einem Freund, er arbeitet zwar dort, aber er kann schweigen."

Dann waren sie da und Hijiri zog sie schnell und zielstrebig durch die Gänge.

„Du brauchst dir doch nicht soviele Umstände machen," sagte Fuu, aber ihr Bruder hörte gar nicht zu und klopfte an einer Tür.

Ein Mann, etwas älter als ihr Bruder, saß dort an seinem Bürotisch und las, als beide hereinplatzten.

„Keichi ? Du musst mir helfen."

„Hijiri ! Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen ! Was ist denn mit unserem Pokerabend übermorgen ? Und wer ist die schöne Dame an deiner Seite ?"

„Das ist meine Schwester Fuu... Fuu, das ist mein bester Freund Keichi Sakamoto und obendrein der beste Herzspezialist im Lande."

„Herzspezialist ?" verwirrt sah Fuu von ihrem Bruder zu Keichi.

„Er wird dich untersuchen müssen." Hijiri sah schon wieder so besorgt aus und bald wußte sie auch wieso.

„Hm..." Keichi betrachtete die Untersuchungsergebnisse und schob sie Hijiri zu. „Du weißt, was das hier heißt, Hijiri ?"

Hijiri preßte die Lippen zusammen. „Großer Gott."

Keichi nickte. „Es ist fast das selbe wie bei dir."

„Was ist denn los ?" Fuu versuchte, einen Blick auf das Papier zu erhaschen, sah aber nichts als komische Striche und Zahlen.

„Fuu... setz dich erstmal. Du hast.... deine Anfälle, die du seit Jahren hast, sie sind die Folgen eines Herzklappenfehlers, es ist angeboren und wurde anscheinend noch nicht entdeckt." sagte Hijiri und Fuu wurde es kalt vor Schreck. „Bei mir wurde es festgestellt als ich noch ein Säugling war und ich wurde sehr schnell operiert."

Fuu nickte, sie wußte das, hatte aber nie gedacht, daß auch sie mit einem Herzfehler geboren worden war.

„Und was kann man dagegen tun ?" fragte sie hilflos.

„Operieren," antwortete Keichi düster, „ich denke in ungefähr drei Wochen sollten alle Vorbereitungen getroffen sein."

„Drei Wochen ?" Hijiri war aufgebracht, „Das könnte schon zu spät sein !"

Keichi beschwichtigte ihn. „Beruhige dich ! Es ist nur ein leichter Fehler und außerdem braucht deine Schwester bestimmt auch Zeit um ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln."

„Drei Wochen ?" Fuu wurde mulmig.

„Bis dahin," sagte Keichi streng, „keine Aufregung und natürlich sollen Sie kein Fast-Food oder anderes fettiges Essen zu sich nehmen, das," er zwinkerte, „ist nur eine kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

Die Geschwister verabschiedeten sich und Hijiri führte Fuu, die benommen vor Schreck war, wieder zum Auto.

„Du solltest bei der Plattenfirma anrufen," sagte er und startete den Wagen, „Ich meine, du darfst dich nicht überanstrenge... Wenn du möchtest kannst du zu mir ziehen und ich kümmere mich um..."

„Es geht nicht." sagte Fuu bestimmt, „Auf keinen Fall. Nach der Operation werde ich schon fast einen Monat lang ausfallen und davor haben wir einige wichtige Konzerte, ich kann meine Freunde und K nicht enttäuschen."

Hijiri wollte etwas sagen, überlegte es sich aber anders.

„Wenn du wieder einen Anfall bekommst, ist Schluß, versprich es mir."

Fuu überkreuzte ihre Finger hinter dem Rücken. „Na gut."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das hab ich gesehen." und mußte schmunzeln.

„Weißt du, Schwesterherz," er griff nach ihrer Hand, „Ich werde alles tun, damit du wieder gesund wirst, ich habe nicht acht Jahre lang gewartet, nur um dich zu verlieren, als ich dich wiedergefunden habe."

Fuu drückte seine Hand. „Ich auch nicht."

END SESSION 8

Kommentar : Sorry, wenn ich soviele Infos auf einmal hier reingepackt habe, aber das musste sein *lol*, hoffe nur, daß war nicht zuviel Schock auf einmal...

In der nächsten Session wirds dramatisch und endlich kommt der lang lang angekündigte Auftritt von ASK ...


	9. Light is sleeping

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 9/12 :** Light is sleeping

Sie hatte es niemanden gesagt, nicht einmal Ryuichi oder K, ihr Cousin würde darauf bestehen, daß sie aufhörte und sich ausruhen sollte.

„Also, unser Konzert ist in einer Woche !" sagte Sakano und versuchte K zu ignorieren der seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte.

Fuu dachte eigentlich an etwas anderes, was in drei Wochen stattfinden sollte.

Operation... sie schüttelte sich, sie konnte nicht einmal eine Nadel sehen, ohne daß ihr schlecht wurde... und wie sollte sie das ihren Freunden erklären ?

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen ?" quengelte Shuichi und wartete schon im Laufschritt vor der Tür, es war spät geworden und er brannte darauf, Yuki zu sehen.

„Na gut," seufzte Sakano und der Rotschopf war schon weg.

„Ich geh dann auch mal." sagte Fuu, „Hijiri wollte mich anrufen."

„Grüß ihn von mir !" rief K hinterher, „Ach ja, Ryuichi hat mich heute angesprochen, er fühlt sich schon vernachlässigt !"

Fuu grinste zurück. „Jeder kriegt seine Zeit."

Zur gleichen Zeit, in einem dunklem Hinterhof.

Ein schlanker Mann lehnte an der Wand und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Hier ist das Geld." er zog einen Umschlag aus dem Inneren seines Jacketts, „Und macht eure Arbeit diesmal richtig."

Ein bulliger Riese nahm das Päckchen in Empfang und bleckte die Zähne zu einem Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, wir machen den Job."

Eine Gruppe unangenehm aussehender Männer hinter ihm lachte gehässig.

Der junge Mann lächelte böse und als er hörte, wie das Auto der Gruppe quietschend davonfuhr trat er ins Licht der Straßenlaterne.... Es war Tachi.

.......................

Der Regen kam in Strömen, als Shuichi die dunkle Straße entlangtaumelte.

Hier mußte es sein....

Er klingelte und sank zu Boden.

Tränenüberströmt kauerte auf der Treppe, als Fuu im Morgenmantel die Tür öffnete.

„Shuichi ! Was in Himmels Namen tust DU denn hier ?" sie schaute ihn erschrocken an.

Diese unzähligen kleinen Schrammen und aufgeschürften Stellen auf seiner Haut, die zerrissene Kleidung... Was war passiert ?

„Komm schnell rein."

Sie zerrte ihn in ihre Wohnung und verfrachtete ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„Warte hier."

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sie eine Decke aus ihrem Schlafzimmer holte und wieder zurück zu Shuichi lief.

„So, das hält dich ein wenig warm," sagte sie und wickelte ihn ein, „ich mach dir was warmes zu trinken."

„Danke." flüsterte er und krallte seine Hand in die weiche Decke.

Minuten später hielt er eine dampfende Tasse Kakao in den Händen, während Fuu ihm die Haare trockenrubbelte.

„Hey, willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist ?" fragte sie leise, „Ich meine, du tauchst do nicht einfach so zum Spaß um Mitternacht bei einem jungen Mädchen auf."

Er schniefte. „Ich - ich wußte nicht wohin ich sonst gehen sollte." flüsterte er und seine Hände zitterten so stark, daß er den Kakao beinahme verschüttet hätte.

„Warte." Fuu half ihm mütterlich und zwang ihn, ein paar Schlückchen zu trinken, ehe sie das Glas auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Leg deine Beine aufs Sofa, ich bring dir noch eine Decke zum wärmen, du bist ja ganz durchgefrohren."

Wenn das dieser Mistkerl Yuki war, bringe ich ihn um ! dachte sie und stopfte eine weitere Decke um Shuichi fest.

Er sah so verletzlich aus und viel jünger als sonst.

Dann begann er zu erzählen und das Blut gefrohr ihr in den Adern.

Sie waren zu sechst gewesen, betrunken und vermutlich wußten sie gar nicht einmal wie er aussah, es war stockfinster gewesen, er alleine... und in einer kleinen Nebenstraße hatten sie ihn überwältigt und...und...und ihn....

Shuichi brach zusammen und weinte hemmungslos.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie getan haben," er würgte mit den Tränen, „ich muss von einem Schlag bewußtlos geworden sein und als ich aufwachte waren sie weg und meine Sachen zerrissen..."

Fuu fühlte einen Eisklumpen in ihrer Brust, danach war es nur noch Wut.

Heiße, hilflose Wut... warum mußte so etwas immer wieder passieren ?

Gefaßt kniete sie sich neben ihm und nahm seine zitternde Hand.

„Du solltest es der Polizei melden." sagte sie leise, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein ! Ich schäme mich so sehr..." er schaute weg und Fuu seufzte.

Sie hatte sich auch geschämt...damals....

„Ich kann nicht... wenn Yuki alles erfährt... was wird er dann von mir denken ? Er ist doch auch... er...er..." wieder verfiel Shuichi in Schluchzen und Fuu strich ihm über die zerkratzte Wange. „Außerdem... ich ... ich kann nicht zu ihm..."

Er schluchzte hilflos vor sich hin, aber sie zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

„Ich kenne jemanden, der dir im Moment helfen kann."

„Hm... Nein, er ist nicht schwer verletzt, es sind Prellungen, Schürfwunden, ein verrenkter Oberarm und ein verstauchter Knöchel." sagte Hijiri und tupte mit einem desinfizierenden Wattebäuschen Shuichis Prellungen ab. „Ich bin zwar kein Arzt, aber mit Verletzungen kenne ich mich gut aus."

„Das nennst du _nicht_ _ schwer verletzt_ ?" empörte sich Fuu. 

Shuichi reagierte nicht und Fuu sah ihn besorgt an.

„Mein Bruder ist der Leiter von dem Dojo," sagte sie rasch, „du wolltest ja zu keinem Arzt oder zur Polizei und da es in einem Dojo auch Unfälle gibt, war mein Bruder der einzige der mir eingefallen ist, um deine Verletzungen zu versorgen."

Der Sänger nickte schwach und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm mißlang.

Sie hatte Shuichi sofort zu ihrem Bruder gebracht, der sich natürlich dazu bereit erklärt hatte ihnen zu helfen.

Hijiri verband noch eine blutige Schramme an Shuichis Oberarm und klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf den Rücken. „Das wäre es."

Er zögerte noch ein wenig, dann sagte er mit leicht veränderter Stimme : „Sie haben dir nichts getan, ich denke, sie wollten dir nur Angst machen und es so aussehen lassen, als wäre es eine Vergewaltigung. Deshalb haben sie dir deine Kleider zerissen."

Shuichi bibberte am ganzen Körper, obwohl Fuu ihm zwei ihrer Pullover geliehen hatte.

„Aber es tut überall weh.."

„Kein Wunder, Du bist ein ganzer blauer Fleck," sagte Fuu trocken, „Danke, Hijiri."

„Keine Ursache."

Da klingelte es Sturm.

Verwundert erhob sich Hijiri. „Wer kann das sein, um diese Uhrzeit ?"

Kaum hatte er die Tür aufgeschlossen, als Yuki ihn beiseite stieß und in die Halle stürmte.

„Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt ?" fuhr er Fuu an.

Sie sah ihn kalt an. „Ich hab nur an Shuichi gedacht."

Yuki berührte vorsichtig Shuichis aufgeschürfte Wange.

Er hatte dies schon einmal gesehen und es war gar nicht allzu lange her.

„Shuichi..." er zog den weinenden Jungen unbeholfen an sich.

Fuu und Hijiri zogen sich aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung ?" fragte Hijiri leise.

Fuu strich über ihre Arme. „Es weckt wieder die Erinnerungen," sagte sie leise, „Obwohl eigentlich du derjenige bist, der soviel erlitten hat."

Er zog sie in die Arme. „Es ist jetzt vorbei."

Yuki erschien am Türrahmen, mit dem weinenden Shuichi im Arm.

„Vielen Dank." sagte er gepreßt und schaute von Fuu zu Hijiri, aber Shuichi sah Fuu verzweifelt an.

„Fuu..."

Sie verstand, im Moment würde Shuichi die Anwesenheit eines anderen Mannes und schon gar nicht die von demjenigen den er über alles auf der Welt liebte ertragen können.

Solage er sich berschmutzt fühlte.

„Willst du diese Nacht vielleicht bei mir übernachten ?" fragte sie und sah wie Yuki zusammenzuckte.

Shuichi nickte.

Verwirrt schaute Yuki seinen Geliebten an, aber Hijiri rettete noch die Situation, in dem er den dreien Anbot, in seinem Dojo zu übernachten.

„Es gibt hier genug Platz," meinte er, „außerdem ist es viel zu spät und ihr werdet müde sein, wenn ihr mit dem Auto so weit fahren wollt."

Nachdem Hijiri Yuki das Gästezimmer bereitgemacht hatte, legte er noch Decken für das Schlafsofa in seinem Wohnzimmer hin und ging selbst schlafen.

Shuichi rollte sich zusammen und war angespannt wie eine Feder.

Nach einem Zögern stand Fuu von ihrem Sofa auf und ging zu Shuichi.

Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf die Schulter und begann zu sprechen.

„Weißt du, mir ging es vor acht Jahren genauso wie dir," sagte sie leise, „ich glaubte etwas verschuldet zu haben, was ich nicht verhindern konnte und obgleich mir nichts schlimmes wiederfahren ist, habe ich mir immer wieder Vorwürfe gemacht, weil jemand, den ich liebe den Schmerz für mich übernommen hat.

Bei dir ist es ähnlich, Shuchi, es ist nichts passiert, doch du machst dir Gedanken, weil du dir einbildest, sie hätten dir etwas angetan.

Die Gedanken sind dein größter Feind und Freund." Fuu rüttelte leicht an seiner Schulter.

„Du solltest jetzt aufstehen und zu Yuki gehen."

„Nein." Shuichi schluchzte auf wie ein Kind. „Ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehen."

Fuu seufzte auf und bemerkte nicht, daß Yuki und auch Hijiri ihre Unterhaltung von Anfang an aus dem Hintergrund mitangehört hatten und sie erstaunt ansahen.

„Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich kann den Kerl nicht ausstehen, ich mag nicht, wie er mit anderen Menschen spricht, seine Romane habe ich nie gelesen, naja, seine Lyrics sind unbestritten, aber das ist auch schon alles.

Aber er ist dein Freund und das respektiere ich, ich respektiere ihn, weil du ihn liebst und Shuichi," sie schüttelte ihn wieder, „Du bist ein ganz besonderer Mensch.

Und wenn du ihn liebst, diesen eigenbildeten, arroganten..."

„...nicht." Shuichi richtete sich auf, „Beschimpf ihn nicht."

Yuki lächelte schwach im Schatten.

„Wie auch immer." Fuu zwinkerte, „Wenn du Yuki-san liebst, dann muss er in gewisser Hinsicht auch besonders sein, wegen dir.

Und du solltest ihm vertrauen, denn wenn er dich jetzt zurückweisen sollte, ist er deine Liebe nicht wert. Außerdem beweist allein die Tatsache, daß er hierher gerast ist, daß er dich lieben muss, ich habe selten einen Menschen gesehen, der so besorgt aussah wie Yuki, als er dich hier entdeckte."

Sie schubste ihn vom Sofa weg.

„Und nun mach, daß du zu ihm kommst, oder hast du gedacht, ich überlasse dir dieses Schlafsofa und übernachte auf dem da drüben ?"

„Fuu..."

Sie grummelte und warf sich auf das Sofa. „Komm ja nicht wieder... nun geh schon."

Unter Tränen lächelte er ihr zu, „Danke Fuu-chan."

„Schon gut, und nun hau ab und laß mich endlich schlafen !" Fuu verbarg ihre eigene Rührung unter ihrer buschkosen Art und Shuichi nickte.

„Gute Nacht."

Wenig später lag sie wach auf dem Sofa, als Hijiri zu ihr kam.

„Hey."

„Hey." sie lächelte, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich hier sitzen bleibe ?" fragte er und sie klopfte neben sich.

„Du hast mir aus der Seele gesprochen," sagte Hijiri nach einer Pause und strich ihr über das Haar, „Aber... wie sehr hast du gelitten."

Ungeweinte Tränen füllten ihre Augen. „Und du ?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Hijiri senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe gelitten, weil ich sehen mußte, wie DU leidest, Schwester."

„Hijiri..."

Schließlich schlief sie ein, bewacht von ihrem Bruder, der sie voller Liebe ansah.

„Endlich," flüsterte er, „habe ich dich wieder... es tut mir so leid, daß du leiden mußtest."

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Fuu K geschildert, daß Shuichi überfallen worden war und die Bandprobe ausfallen mußte.

Sie saß gerade mit ihrem Bruder am traditionellem Esstisch und trank ihre Suppe, als Yuki und Shuichi aus ihrem Zimmer kamen.

„Morgen." sagte Fuu.

„Morgen." Shuichi schnupperte. „Hmm... das riecht wirklich lecker !" 

„Ich hab von K den Tag frei bekommen," antwortete Fuu, „du solltest dich ein wenig entspannen.... bleib doch noch ein bischen im Dojo.

Die Schüler meines Bruders trainieren immer im anderen Teil des Anwesens... du kannst sogar in den Garten gehen." Fuu sah Yuki an. „Die Einladung gilt natürlich auch für Sie."

Der Schrifsteller nickte und sah Shuichi an. „Würde dir guttun... _uns_ guttun." sagte er mit überraschend sanfter Stimme.

Der Rotschopf war im Moment im Begriff den Frühstückstisch leer zu räumen und nickte nur hastig.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt zu den Schülern," sagte Hijiri lachend, „kommst du zurecht ?"

Fuu nickte. „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme später mit dem Mittagessen rüber."

„Lieb von dir." er wuschelte ihr durchs Haar, was sie sonst nur K und Ryuichi erlaubte und ging.

Fuu reichte Yuki eine Schale und stand selber auf.

„Der Garten ist dort drüben, er ist wunderschön eingerichtet," sagte sie, „ich bereite jetzt das Mittagessen vor.... ich hoffe ihr bleibt ?"

Eigentlich war es keine Frage und sie ging schon in Richtung Küche, als es an der Tür schellte.

„Wer ist denn das ?" fragte sie halblaut, aber als sie ein lautes Summen hörte, wußte sie, wer es war.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden ?"

Ryuichi fiel ihr in den Arm und knuddelte sie heftig durch.

„K hat es mir gesaaaagt !" mit Fuu und Kumagoro im Arm wirbelte er durch den Flur, ehe Fuu sich schnaufend losmachen konnte.

„Der Arzt hat mir verboten, mich aufzuregen," sagte sie und vergaß daß auch Yuki und Shuichi anwesend waren und sie erschrocken ansahen.

„Oh, entschuldige," sagte Ryuichi betroffen, „ich..."

„Da du schon mal hier bist.... kannst du dich auch nützlich machen und mir beim kochen helfen." sie zerrte ihn mit sich in die Küche, während er schmollte.

„Aber ich will nicht..."

„Keine Chance."

Lautstark streitend verschwanden sie in der Küche.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß sie krank ist." sagte Yuki stirnrunzelnd und Shuichi sah betroffen aus.

„Ja... ich hab sie mal vor ein paar Wochen Tabletten nehmen sehen, aber..."

„Tabletten ?" jetzt war Yuki wirklich überrascht, aber Shuichi hatte sich wieder dem Essen zugewandt und er vergaß Fuu, als er den liebenswerten kleinen Rotschopf beobachtete.

„Du warst beim Arzt ?" fragte Ryuichi, bewaffnet mit Schürze und einem Messer, mit dem er gerade den Rettich schnitt - erstaunlich geschickt.

„Ja, ein Freund von Hijiri." sie verschwieg ihm die Operation und wechselte das Thema.

„Was sagt denn Touma dazu, daß du so viel Zeit mit mir verbringst ?" fragte sie.

Ryuichi zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Seine Meinung ist mir hierbei ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal."

„Oho !" Fuu zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zerhackte Fleisch in Würfel. „Sowas aus deinem Munde !"

„Hab auch meine Prioritäten." er grinste und sie nahm ihm das Messer und den Rettich weg, den er mittlerweile zur Hälte aufgefuttert hatte.

„ICH auch," sagte sie pikiert, „und dazu gehört eine frische Suppe mit Meerettich !

Und wenn du so weitermachst, wird es nacher nur heißes Wasser mit Salz geben !"

„Du bist ja so gemein zu mir !"

„Na gut... hier hast du deinen Rettich !!!"

„Fuu-chaaan...."

„Laß mich los, ich bin gefährlich und habe ein Messer in der Hand !"

......

„Was soll das heißen ?" Tachi zuckte zusammen, als seine Bandkollegen von ASK, Ma und Ken ihm mitteilten, daß sie sich von ihm trennen würden. „Wieso tut ihr das ?"

Angewiedert schaute Ma ihn an. „Du hast nicht aus den Fehlern gelernt, die du bei NG Records gemacht hast ! Wie kannst du es wagen, mit _solchen_ Mitteln andere Leute zu..."

„Es ist nichts passiert," verteidigte sich der Sänger, „ich wollte ihm nur Angst einjagen."

Ken drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Scheint so, daß du dein Ziel in einer Hinsicht erreicht hast, Angst hast du verbreitet und zwar unter uns."

Sprachlos sah Tachi zu, wie seine Bandmitglieder ihren Aufenthaltsraum von METRO Records verließen und sank auf einen der Sessel.

Wenigstens war die kleine Ratte verschwunden, dachte er gehässig, als die Tür wieder aufging.

Er stand auf, in der Erwartung, Ma und Ken seien zurückgekommen, aber zwei Beamte in Uniform traten ein und musterten ihn kühl.

„Tachi Aizawa ?" fragte einer von ihnen und Tachi nickte, ein Kloß stieg ihm in den Hals.

„Was wollen sie ?"

Ein Uniformierter trat auf ihn zu, während der andere antwortete.

„Sie sind hiermit wegen schwerer Körperverletzung angeklagt und werden vorläufig festgenommen," sagte der Polizist, „auf Grund von akuter Fluchtgefahr muß ich Sie bitten, uns auf unser Revier zu begleiten."

Erstarrt ließ Tachi es wiederspruchslos über sich ergehen, wie die Handschellen kalt an seinen Händen klickten und er abgeführt wurde.

„Nein," flüsterte er, „nein... NEIN !"

Wie...?

Vom Dach des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes beobachtete K, wie der Bandleader von ASK unter Blitzlichtgewitter von der Polizei abgeführt wurde.

Hinter ihm standen Ken und Ma, sie sahen sehr ernst und betreten aus, als der Manager von Bad Luck sich zu ihnen umdrehte.

K setzte schob seine Sonnenbrille hoch. „Ich muß mich bei euch für eure Ehrlichkeit bedanken," sagte er, „wenn ihr nicht aussgesagt hättet, was Tachi euch erzählt hat, könnte man ihm das nie beweisen."

Die beiden nickten.

„Wir hätten das schon viel früher tun sollen," antwortete Ma.

K griff in seine Innentasche und zog einen Umschlag hervor.

„Daß ist von Touma. Zufällig sucht er für eine neue Rockband einen Keyboarder und Gitarristen."

„Aber... wir haben noch nie _Rock_ gespielt, immer Pop und leichteres..."

K drückte Ken den Umschlag in die Hand. „Manchmal ist es ratsam, ganz neu in einem anderen Genre anzufangen," meinte er, „ich hab nichts damit zu tun, wenn ihr Interesse habt, lest euch den Vertrag durch." er winkte mit der Hand und ging.

Natürlich war es seine Idee gewesen, Ken und Ma waren zwei äußerst begabte Musiker, aber gegen Bad Luck anzutreten, wäre, sich ins eigene Fleisch zu schneiden.

Also hatte er Touma kurzerhand überredet, eine andere Band aufzubauen, die dem „härteren" Genre zugetan war, Rock hieß für K zwar Krach, aber es war so für alle Beteiligten das beste - außerdem hatte er gerade METRO RECORDS zwei sehr gute Leute ausgespannt.

Er grinste und klappte sein Handy auf. „Sakano ? Wo bist du ? Hast du Zeit für ein Mittagessen ?"

Zur gleichen Zeit, am Mittagstisch im Dojo von Hijiri Jiraishin.

Fuu hatte doch noch eine Suppe hingekriegt, eine wunderbare Rindfleischbrühe und dazu noch geschnittenes Brot beigelegt.

Die fünf ließen es sich schmecken und als Ryuichi sich versehentlich auf die Fernbedienung setzte, schaltete sich der Apparat ein.

„WAS ?" Fuu preßte ihr Gesicht gegen die Fernsehscheibe. „Seht ihr das ???"

„Nein, ich sehe nur deine Rückseite." antwortete Shuichi und zerrte sie weg. „Was ist denn los ?"

_ ...den neusten Nachrichten zufolge wurde der Sänger der Gruppe ASK, Tachi Aizawa wegen schwerer Körperverletzung und Mordverdacht an dem Bandleader von Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, verhaftet und steht unter Anklage !_

„Woher...?" flüsterte Shuichi und Fuu behielt ihren Verdacht zurück.

K ! dachte sie, was für ein Mann !

„Ich wollte das schon selbst erledigen," sagte Yuki, mit einer Stimme, die jedem klar machte, daß er seine Worte ernst meinte.

„Unvorstellbar," sagte Ryuichi, „wozu Menschen in der Lage sind."

„Hm." Fuu schaltete den Fernseher aus. „Geschieht ihm recht... ich konnte den Typen nie leiden, obwohl ich nur zwei Konzerte von ihm gesehen hab."

„Er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun," sagte Yuki, „Niemand mehr."

Shuichi wurde ganz rot, während Fuu die beiden scheinbar genervt beobachtete.

„Muss Liebe schön sein," meinte sie mit zynischer Stimme.

„Stimmt." Ryuichi umarmte sie und brachte sie in Verlegenheit.

„Moment mal." Hijiri stemmte spielerisch seine Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn du mit meiner Schwester ausgehen willst, musst du zuerst an mir vorbei."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich," grummelte Fuu, „wenn das die Bedingung ist kriege ich nie einen Freund ab."

„Heißt das, ich bin dein Freund ?" mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag und Kumagoro in den Armen sah Ryuichi sie an und Fuu wich zurück.

„Das hab ich nie gesagt !"

„Doch, gerade eben !"

„Nein, hab ich nicht !"

„Ihr benehmt euch schon wie ein altes Ehepaar." lächelte Hijiri und bekam eine Kopfnuß von seiner Schwester.

„Sagtest du alt ?"

Es war einer der fröhlichen Tage, an die sie sehr bald mit Wehmut zurückdenken würden...

END SESSION 9


	10. Twilight

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 10/12 :** Twilight

Mit überkreuzten Beinen saß Fuu in der Mitte von Bad Luck's Aufenthaltsraum und schneiderte seelenruhig an der neuen Bühnengaderobe für ihr neues Konzert am Ende der Woche.

Es waren gerade mal drei Tage nach dem Überfall auf Shuichi vergangen und es war ihm zum Glück erspart geblieben, öffentlich vor Gericht gegen Tachi auszusagen, Yuki hatte einige hochrangige Bekannte bei Polizei und Justiz...

Manchmal waren Beziehungen doch gut, dachte Fuu, eigentlich verabscheute sie ja „Freundschaftsdienste" aber in diesem Fall...

„Was machst du denn da, Fuu-chan ?" fragte Hiro und hockte sich neugierig neben sie.

„Eine kleine Überraschung," antwortete sie, „Wird garantiert klasse aussehen !"

Daran zweifelte niemand und Hiro stand wieder auf, um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden.

„Bin schon gespannt."

„Wo sind eigentlich Shuichi und Suguru ?" fragte Fuu, „Wir waren vor einer halben Stunde verabredet ! Bei Shuichi kann ich das ja verstehen, aber Suguru ?"

„Wir könnten schon ein bischen üben," meinte der Gitarrist und sie feixte.

„Solang K nicht hier ist, rühre ich mich nicht vom Fleck," sagte sie und ihr Freund lachte.

„Ich glaube, der hat auch viel zu tun." meinte er und spielte auf dessen Liaison mit Sakano an, die K in der letzten Zeit ziemlich in Anspruch nahm.

Es war nicht weiter schlimm, da ihre Konzertdaten fest standen, ebenso wie die Tour in die USA, in fast vier Monaten.

Fuu fiel in sein Lachen ein, aber in Gedanken war sie weit weg.... es war ein Freitag, an dem die Operation stattfinden sollte, aber wie sie das erklären wollte...

Hijiri hatte sich zwar bereiterklärt, solange zu schweigen, bis sie operiert wurde, aber danach hatte er gemeint, müsse sie ihren Freunden schon die Wahrheit sagen.

Sie seufzte und Hiro deutete es falsch.

„Hey, mach dir nicht soviel Mühe, du musst das ja nicht für uns nähen."

„Hallo." etwas atemlos stürmte Suguru ins Zimmer, „Entschuldigt meine Verspätung...!" er versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

„Was ist denn los ?" fragte Hiro, „Du bist doch sonst immer pünktlich !"

Suguru, der noch nie etwas gut verbergen konnte, wurde ein wenig rot. „Äh..."

„Die Liebe hat zugeschlagen," stöhnte Fuu gespielt, „bei dir sage ich aber : endlich !"

„Wer ist denn die Glückliche ?" fragte Hiro und knuffte ihn.

Hochrot wehrte Suguru ab. „Nein, nein ! So ist das nicht !"

„Ach ja ?" Fuu stand vom Boden auf und kam ganz nah an ihn heran. „Und was ist _das_ hier, Darling ?"

Sie deutete auf den verdächtig dunklen Fleck an seinem Hals und Suguru ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen.

„Äh.... ich...."

Zufrieden wandte sich Fuu wieder dem Stoff zu, während Hiro Suguru weiter neckte.

„Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache, was ist ? Wer ist sie ?" fragte Hiro, „Kennen wir sie denn vielleicht ?"

„Laß mich..." Suguru konnte im Moment nicht röter werden, als er war, „Ihr kennt ihn aber ich werde _nicht_ sagen, wer es ist."

„Sagtest du gerade _ihn_ ?" Hiro wurde hellhörig, „Ein Mann ?"

Suguru biß sich auf die Lippen. „Ich sag nichts mehr."

Fuu wollte gerade jemanden bennen, als ihr Handy klingelte und Sakano's Name am Display erschien.

„Ja ?"

„Fuu-san.... ähn, hör zu, also, wegen der Probe heute, K ist der Meinung, daß wir sie verschieben sollten, weil es Shuichi noch nicht so gut geht." er sprach ein wenig seltsam gepreßt und als Fuu ein leises, rauhes Lachen im Hintergrund hörte, wußte sie auch wieso.

„Das Konzert...." Sakano schien sich kurz vom Telefonhörer fortzudrehen, „hör auf damit K, Fuu-san ist dran !" zischte er, „Äh, entschuldige Fuu."

Er konnte ihr Grinsen nicht sehen und fuhr fort. „Das Konzert haben wir zwei Tage verschoben, ich denke bis dahin sollte Shuichi wieder fit sein."

„Okay," sie legte auf und drehte sich zu den beiden anderen Jungs um, die sich gerade in den Haaren hatten.

„Wer ist er denn ?" Hiro ließ nicht locker, aber Suguru blieb stumm und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Sakano-san hat angerufen," sagte Fuu und packte ihre Sachen zusammen, „die Probe fällt aus und das Konzert ist zwei Tage verschoben.

Shuichi soll sich erst einmal ordentlich erholen."

„Oh," Hiro nickte, „na dann werd ich mal Ayaka anrufen, ob sie heute Zeit hat." er konnte es nicht lassen und gab Suguru einen Klaps. „Willst du nicht auch jemanden anrufen ?"

„Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe !" der Keyboarder preßte seine Tasche an sich und eilte hinnaus.

Fuu und Hiro sahen sich ratlos an.

„Was hat er denn ?"

„Scheint was ernstes zu sein," sagte Hiro mit erfahrener Stimme und gab ihr einen Nasenstüber, „aber davon verstehst du Grünschnabel ja nichts oder gibt es was, was ich nicht weiß ?"

Fuu blieb cool, im Gegensatz zu Suguru brachte sie fast nichts aus der Fassung.

„Och... Hiro-kun, sei nicht so neugierig, okay ?"

Sie lachten.

„Sakano hat angerufen," sagte Yuki und legte den Telefonhörer hin, „du sollst dir noch einen Tag freinehmen."

Ein wenig kläglich saß Shuichi in seinem Pyjama auf dem Sofa, während der Schrifsteller schon vollständig mit dunkler Hose und einem bequemen Pullover angekleidet war. „Aber... geht das denn ? Es sind schon so viele Proben wegen mir ausgefallen..."

„Baka." Liebevoll strich der Blonde über dessen Kopf, „Natürlich."

Er beugte sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen, aber da klingelte es an der Haustür und Yuki fluchte lästerlich, ehe er grummelnd zur Tür ging.

„Einen schönen guten Tag !" strahlte Fuu ihn an und schubste ihn zur Seite. „Wie gehts ?"

„Was willst du denn hier ?" fragte er mürrisch und folgte ihr, als sie das Wohnzimmer ansteuerte.

„Schlechte Laune ?" fragte sie süffisant und begrüßte Shuichi. „Hallo, Süßer."

„Fuu ! Ist was passiert ?" fragte Shuichi, aber sie winkte ab.

„Ich wollte dich nur abholen." sagte sie und wedelte mit einem Blatt Papier.

„Was ist das ? Und wohin abholen ?" fragte Shuichi und griff danach. „Ein...ein Scheck ?"

„Genau," sie ließ sich geräuschvoll auf den Lieblingssessel von Yuki plumpsen, weil sie wußte, daß es ihn ärgern würde. „Ist von Touma, die Summe, die ich für unsere Garderobe ausgeben darf."

Shuichi fielen beinahe die Augen raus, als er den Betrag sah, damit konnte man getrost für einige Monate verreisen !

Fuu zwinkerte. „Ich war mir sicher, daß er sich verschrieben hat, aber er meinte, ich würde ihm das Gehalt einer Kostüm - und Maskenbildnerin ersparen...nett von ihm, oder ?"

„Nett ?" krächzte Shuichi, „Das ist..."

„Komm mit, wir gehen einkaufen," sagte Fuu, „würde dir auch guttun, du solltest nicht den ganzen freien Tag auf dem Bett herumlungern."

„Tue ich nicht !" verlegen zupfte Shuichi an seinem Oberhemd herum, aber Fuus hochgezogene Augenbraue verriet ihm, daß sie ihm kein Wort glaubte.

Anscheinend dachte sie, er würde mit Yuki Orgien feiern, wenn er mit ihm alleine war... ihm schoß das Blut in die Wangen. Naja, soo falsch lag sie ja nicht damit....

„Nun zieh dich an," sagte sie ungeduldig und warf Yuki, der wegen ihrer Unterbrechung bei seinem Versuch Shuichi zu küssen immer noch böse schaute, einen Blick zu, „ich bring ihn auch zurück, Ehrenwort." sagte sie mit zuckersüßem Lächeln und Yuki schnaufte undefinierbar.

Ihm war schon klar, daß das Mädchen nicht gekommen war um Einkaufsratschläge von Shuichi zu bekommen, soweit er das bislang mitbekommen hatte, hatte Fuu einen exzellenten Geschmack was Kleidung betraf und ein Händchen für Dinge, wenn man die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen anziehen wollte.

Nein, sie war gekommen, weil sie Shuichi aus seiner ängstlich-scheuen Phase heraushelfen wollte und Yuki hatte nichts dagegen.

Im Moment brauchte Shuichi wohl jemanden, der quirlig war und dessen Lachen so unglaublich ansteckend wirkte; außerdem brauchte er sich keine Sorgen machen, Fuu würde schon auf Shuichi aufpassen, denn obwohl Yuki sich abweisend verhielt, vertraute er dem Mädchen - er hatte gesehen, was sie alles für Shuichi getan hatte und stand in ihrer Schuld.

„Amüsier dich," sagte er und drehte sich um, um in sein Arbeitszimmer zu gehen, „bring mir was mit." fügte er mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu.

Eine gute Stunde später waren sie schon in Shibuya und standen vor dem riesigen Kaufhaus 109.

Fuu hatte schon ganz leuchtende Augen und hüpfte neben Shuichi wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal hier nach Herzenslust shoppen gehen !" jauchzte sie und Shuichi sah sie erstaunt an.

„Sag bloß, du warst noch nie hier."

Sie schüttelte den Kof. „Schon, aber ich hatte nicht _das_ hier." sie klopfte auf den Scheck in ihrer Handtasche. „Wenn wir hier fertig sind, gehen wir noch ins Laforet, in Ordnung ?"

Shuichi nickte und ihm schwante übles, als sie ihn begeistert ins Getümmel stürzte.

Nur gut, daß sie mit Mütze und Sonnenbrille verkleidet waren... so wie sich Fuu hier aufführte, war sie ganz und gar nicht mehr das vernünftige Mädchen, daß er kannte.

„Ist das jetzt alles ?" fragte Shuichi gute acht Stunden später und fühlte sich wie gerädert, als er die unzähligen Einkaufstüten in das Taxi beförderte.

Wie konnte Fuu immer noch so frisch aussehen ?

Naja, immerhin hatte _er_ alles anziehen müssen und _sie_ hatte sich dabei köstlich amüsiert... aber wenn er ehrlich war, er hatte lange nicht mehr so viel gelacht wie heute.

Sie lächelte. „Naja, ein paar Läden haben wir ausgelassen, aber ich denke, fürs nächste Konzert reicht es."

Er faßte sich an den Kopf. „Gut."

Sie setzte ihn bei sich zu Hause ab und umarmte ihn kurz.

„War ein schöner Tag, Fuu," er erwiederte ihre Umarmung, „bis morgen."

„Bis morgen !" sie winkte und Shuichi verschwand in der Lobby des Appartmentblocks.

Was er nicht sah, war, daß Fuu sich blaß zurücklehnte und ihre flache Hand gegen ihre Brust gedrückt hielt...

„Hey, der Look ist in," sagte Fuu einige Tage später, „ein bischen Lob an mich könnte nicht schaden, ich hab die ganzen Tage und Nächte daran gesessen und meine Finger sind ganz wund vom Nähen !"

„Es ist einfach toll !" sagte Shuichi begeistert und drehte sich vor dem breiten Spiegel.

Es war noch eine Stunde bis zu ihrem Auftritt in einem der größten Open-Air Stadien Japans, daß ein wenig außerhalb von Tokyo aufgebaut war und sie probierten gerade die neue Garderobe an, die Fuu kurzfristig zusammengestellt hatte.

(_A.d.A.: Jetzt kommen wieder einige Kleiderbschreibungen ^^;;_ )

Für Shuichi hatte Fuu dieses mal eher schlichte Sachen gewählt.

Eine verwaschen aussehende Arbeiterjeans, braune Stiefel, einen rotbraunen Häkelpullover, der natürlich seine nackte Haut sehen ließ - Fuu konnte es nicht lassen, Shuichi so anzukleiden, die Fans waren regelrecht verrückt nach ihm und es gab viele, die versuchten, ihren Kleidungsstil nachzuahmen, aber da sie so gut wie bei jedem neuen Konzert anders angezogen waren, war das quasi unmöglich und machte sie daher so beliebt.

Über den Pullover, der ihn kaum wärmte (und Abends wurde es nun schon kühler) hatte Shuichi einen antikweißen Wollschal mit dunkleren Fransen und Federn an den Enden geschlungen, wobei der Schal so breit war wie ein Poncho und ihm über die Knie fiel.

„Das sieht super aus !" sagte er und Fuu lächelte zufrieden.

Auch Hiro und Suguru betrachteten sich anerkennend im Spiegel.

Hiro hatte sein Haar zusammengebunden und trug eine dunkelbraun karrierte Baskemütze etwas schief auf dem Kopf - außerdem trug er einen goldenen Ohring am linken Ohr !

Er hatte eine dunkelbraune kurze Wolljacke an und darunter ein enges fast durchsichtiges Hemd, mit sanften grün/braun/gelben Mustern (_ A.d.A.: kennt ihr vielleicht das typische Hippie-Muster ? Sieht im entferntesten so aus wie eine Pfauenfeder_ ) und erdfarbene Turnschuhe.

Suguru trug einen lässigen schwarzen College-Pullover mit den beigen Zeichen BL auf der Brust, dunkle Hosen und schwarze Stiefel mit metallenen Schnallen und Knöpfen.

Außerdem hatte er einen langen hellbraunen Wollschal um sich geschlungen, der ihm sogar bis zu den Knien hinunter reichte und an den Enden aus kleinen Puscheln bestand.

Außerdem hatte Fuu ihm für den Abend sein Haar ein wenig wild abstehend mit Gel fixiert, und gemeint, er würde so sehr sehr se...äh.... schön wirken. ( _^^;;_ )

Für diesen Abend hatte sie ihm sogar eine Scheinbrille verpasst, sie war schmal längsgezogen und war, wie Fuu selbst sagt - „just for fun".

Und Fuu selbst ?

Sie hatte sich mal wieder in die „Bühnen-Fuu" wie Shuichi sie nannte, verwandelt.

Dieses mal trug sie einen - nach K's und Hijiris Meinung - viel zu kurzen Patchwork-Minirock, der aus hellblauer Jeans und beigen und roten Cordstücken zusammengenäht war und ihr nur knapp über die Oberschenkel fiel.

Darunter trug sie zwar Stiefel, die waren aber von ihren hellbraunen weichen Ledergamaschen verdeckt, die am oberen Ende mit Pelz besetzt waren.

„Was ist, wenn du dich hinsetzt ?" K war aufgebracht und schüttelte Hijiri, „Nun sag doch auch mal was !"

Hijiri nickte hilflos, wobei nicht ganz sicher war, ob das nur das Schütteln von K war.

Fuu sah gelangweilt zu ihm hinüber. „Ich bin Schlagzeugerin, sie sehen mich nur ab hier." sie deutete ihre Brust an.

Ihr Oberteil ließ ihre rechte Schulter und ihren Arm frei und war in einem weiß, hellbraun und dunkelbraun gefleckten Kuhmuster gestaltet.

An ihrem Hals trug sie eine breite Indianerkette, die mit weißen Knochenimitaten ihren ganzen Hals umschloß und an dem ein Medaillion aus Türkis hing, an dem waren durch Schnüre Perlen und Federn befestigt.

Ihr Haar hatte sie in der Mitte gescheitelt und zu einem einfachen Zopf geflochten, zuerst hatte sie sie links und rechts flechten wollen, aber nun gefiel es ihr doch besser so und sie hatte kleine Perlen in ihre Strähnen gezogen.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge," sagte Fuu zweideutig, denn Hijiri, hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen sie hinter der Bühne zu sehen, weil er wissen wollte, ob es ihr auch _wirklich_ gut ging und ob sie nicht doch Hilfe brächte.

„Nun denn," K zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern, „wir gehen jetzt zu den anderen, toi, toi, toi !"

Hijiri warf noch einen besorgten Blick auf Fuu, ehe er seinem Cousin Richtung Bühne folgte, wo man sie schon auf der Ehrentribühne erwartete.

Natürlich war Touma gekommen, zusammen mit Mika und Tatsuha, der sich erstaunlicherweise _nicht _ neben Ryuichi gesetzt hatte.

Neben Ryuichi saß Noriko mit ihrem Mann und aufgeregten Sohn.

„Mama, Mama, kommt Bad Luck wirklich ?" fragte er und versuchte über die Brüstung zu sehen.

Lachend hob sie ihn auf den Schoß ihres Mannes. „Natürlich, Liebling."

Sie zwinkerte K zu und begrüßte Hijiri. „Mein kleiner Liebling ist ein riesiger Fan von Bad Luck geworden," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, „und ich auch, muß ich gestehen."

„Wie erfreulich." K zwinkerte und zeigte Hijiri seinen Platz zwischen ihm und Ayaka, ehe er sich neben Sakano auf den Sitz fallen ließ und wie selbstverständlich seinen Arm um ihn legte und sich ein wenig vorbeugte um nach Yuki zu sehen, der am anderen Ende neben seinem jüngeren Bruder saß.

„Du hast dir freinehmen könnnen ?" fragte er verwundert, „Ich dachte, du hast ein Autorengespräch im Fernsehen."

Yuki warf ihm einen seiner trägen Blicke zu, die jeden wahnsinnig machten.

„Na und."

K lehnte sich zurück. „Na, wie es aussieht, sind alle guter Laune."

„Jetzt kann es losgehen." murmelte er.

Hinter der Bühne.

„Das ist das erste Konzert, wo wir nur Lieder von meinem Yuki spielen werden !" schwärmte Shuichi und sah mal wieder nur Herzchen.

„Dreh jetzt nicht durch !" sagte Suguru mit panischer Stimme, „Spar dir das für nachher !"

Hiro lächelte still in sich hinnein, es war alles beim alten geblieben, dachte er, trotz des Erfolges... ach nein, eines hatte sich geändert, er hatte mit dem Rauchen aufgehört, vor ein paar Tagen, als Ayaka sich über den Geruch an seiner Kleidung beschwert hatte - aber das war schon auch alles.

Er sah zu Fuu hinüber, die auffällig still an einer Abstellkiste lehnte und sehr blaß aussah.

„Hey Fuu !" sie reagierte nicht und er ging näher zu ihr heran. „Fuu-chan !"

Sie erschrak. „Ja ?"

„Gehts dir gut ?" der Ältere sah sehr besorgt aus, aber Fuu winkte schnell ab und setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf.

„Alles in Ordnung, was sollte schon sein ?"

„Hm." Hiro ließ es dabei, hatte aber das Gefühl, daß mit ihr irgendwas nicht stimmte, schon seit einigen Wochen, irgendetwas war anderes an ihr...

Fuu versuchte das dumpfe Pochen in ihrer Brust zu beherrschen und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Nein," flüsterte sie leise und wütend, „mach jetzt nicht schlapp, Fuu ! Nach dem Konzert, aber _nicht_ jetzt !"

Sie ignorierte den Schmerz und griff nach ihren Schlägern.

„Kann es losgehen ?" einer der zahlreichen Helfer hinter der Bühne zog für sie den Vorhang beiseite und Bad Luck lief auf die Bühne.

Während alle Zuhörer jubelten, hatte Hijiri seine Hände in dem Stoff seiner Jacke verkrallt und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß Fuu gerade dabei war einen großen Fehler zu machen.

Aber es war zu spät, sie von der Bühne zu holen, wenn er jetzt das Konzert unterbrach, würde ihm Fuu nie verzeihen, andererseits....

K beobachtete Hijiri und folgte dann seinem Blick und langsam begann es ihm zu dämmern, obwohl er nicht sicher war, war er nicht auf dem Kopf gefallen.

Er zählte eins und eins zusammen.

Fuus Tabletten und dem Arzbesuch, von dem ihn Ryuichi erzählt hatte (_A.d.A. : der erste Arztbesuch, von dem zweiten mit Hijiri weiß Ryuichi nichts_ ), dann ihre Treffen mit Hijiri, die sie ihm nie erzählt hatte...

Einmal hatte er sie zufällig ins Krankenhaus gehen sehen, als er selbst einen Bekannten, der dort behandelt wurde, besuchen gehen wollte... und zwar ins Herzzentrum !

Schweiß trat auf K's Stirn. Fuu war doch nicht....

Strahlend griff Shuichi nach dem Mikrofon und sein Blick glitt zur Ehrentribühne und traf auf Yuki, der sein leises Lächeln sehen ließ und lautlos mit den Lippen _Aishiteru, Baka_ formte.

Song : Yuutsuna Seven Days

Der Titel begann mit einem mitreißendem Schlagzeugintro von Fuu, der begeistert aufgenommen wurde.

Niemand merkte, wie ihre Knie hinter dem Instrument vor Schmerzen zitterten.

_Let me Go ! Seven days.... yuuutsu ni karamatte.... Let me Go ! Seven days... te mo ashi mo denai....Let me Go !..._ Shuichi war in seiner Welt versunken und auch Hiro und Suguru waren hochkonnzentriert.

_...kankei nai.... kawari baenai ... hito konmi ni kakurete mitai....saitei de kanari saiaku days... OMAE mujyou no BERU ga naru.... TEREBI wa OURU NAITO SHOU...iroke de so rya saikou !! _

Die Menge war außer sich, als sie sie von dem mitreißenden Rhytmus und schließlich Hiros virtuosen Gitarrensolo eingenommen wurde.

...._hajimaru seven days, nozokeba mou saikou ! _ Shuichi wand sich und beugte sich zu den vorderen Reihen der Zuhörer hinuntern, die ihm kreischend ihre Hände entgegenstreckten.

Dann kam der Refrain.

_Let me Go ! Seven days.... Let me Go ! Seven days....._

Den Beifall hörte Fuu kaum und sie krümmte sich leicht zusammen, sie war leichenblaß, was aber durch ihr Make-Up nicht deutlich ausfiel und schlang ihre bibbernden Arme um den Oberkörper.

Dann zwang sie sich, loszulassen und zu einem Lächeln.

Ich darf nicht aufgeben, dachte sie verbissen, ich muss durchhalten.

Was sie dann auch tat, bis das Konzert nach dreieinhalb Stunden und einigen Zugaben später beendet war.

Die engeren Freunde hatten sich hinter der Bühne versammelt und nahmen die überglückliche Band in Empfang.

„Super, Shuichi !" sagte Ryuichi und umarmte ihn in bester Manier, „Koumagoro fand das auch super toll !"

Der jüngere strahlte ihn an. „Danke, daß du gekommen bist," sagte er, „wo du doch erst selbst ein Konzert hattest..."

Etwas steif und mit förmlichen Gesicht kam Tatsuha auf Suguru zu.

„Ein...ein tolles Konzert," sagte er mit belegter Stimme und der Keyboarder nickte, ebenfalls verlegen. „Danke."

„Einfach grandios !" quitschte Tatsuha plötzlich los und Suguru wurde in einer Umarmung begraben.

Bekanntlich war Yukis Bruder kein Kind der Traurigkeit und das quirlige Gegenteil seines Bruders und Hiro, der gerade seine Ayaka umarmte grinste. 

Daher wehte also der Wind, dachte er, anscheinend hatte Tatsuha seine Schwärmerei für Ryuichi auf jemand anderen übertragen...

Fuu lehte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand und eine blaue Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie fühlte sich taub an und völlig leer.

Ein Bein knickte unter ihr weg und sie hielt sich an dem Vorhang fest um nicht zu fallen.

„Fuu ?" Ryuichi bemerkte ihr Schwanken, „Was ist...Fuu ?"

Sie japste nach Luft unf faßte sich an ihrer Brust und dann an ihrem Hals.

Luft, Luft ! Sie konnte plötzlich nicht mehr atmen und das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf nahm immer mehr zu.

„Fuu !" die Stimmen ihrer Freunde kamen zwar näher, verschwanden, als sie ein schrecklich stechender Schmerz, schlimmer als je zuvor, in der Mitte ihres Körpers spürte, er drohte sie zu zerreißen und mit einem Keuchen sanken ihre Beine unter ihr weg.

Der Boden kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu....

„Fuu !"

War das K ? Ihr Bruder oder Ryuichi ?

Fuu prallte heftig am Boden auf und da wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

END SESSION 10


	11. Dividing Line

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 11/12 :** Dividing Line

Das Krankenhaus schien wie ein summender Bienenstock.

Ärzte, Krankenschwestern und anderes Personal liefen aufgeregt hin und her, um die Presseleute hinnaus zu scheuchen, als Shuichi und seine Freunden eintrafen.

„Wo ist Doktor Sakamoto ?" Hijiri packte einen vorbeilaufenden Arzt am Kragen und schüttelte ihn, „Wo ist er ?"

„Hijiri !" etwas atemlos und mit flatternden Kittel kam Keichi Sakamoto angerannt, „Ich habe gerade vom Rettungsdienst die Daten bekommen, wir müssen sofort operieren !"

„Sofort ?" Hijiri war entsetzt, „Aber..."

Keichi unterbrach ihn ungeduldig. „Ich weiß, der angesetzte Termin war in drei Wochen, aber wenn wir das jetzt nicht tun, weiß ich nicht, ob deine Schwester je wieder aufwacht !"

Zwei Sanitäter schoben gerade die Liege von Fuu herein, die kaum noch zu atmen schien.

„Doktor, unerwartete Komplikationen," keuchte einer der Sanitäter, „ihre Atmung fällt rapide und ihr Puls ebenfalls !"

Entschlossen nickte Keichi. „Sofort den OP 3 freimachen, küstliche Beatmung !"

„Was passiert jetzt ?" Ryuichis Gesicht war voller Sorge und Verzweiflung, „Sie - sie wird doch wieder gesund ?"

Der Arzt schaute ihn nicht an. „Ich muß sie alle bitten, hier draußen zu warten." sagte er leise, „Wir werden sie benachrichtigen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt."

Er eilte in den OP, um sich schnell umzuziehen und seine Hände zu desinfizieren, ehe er sich die Plastikhandschuhe anzog.

Der OP 3 hatte einen Vorteil, er war mit einer durchsichtigen Glasscheibe an der Wand versehen, durch die man die Vorgänge im Inneren mitansehen konnte.

K war viel zu aufgewühlt und rannte den Gang auf und ab. „Was hat sie sich dabei gedacht, weiter zu machen, obwohl sie so krank war !" er packte Hijiri am Kragen.

„Du wußtest es, oder ? Der Arzt sagte, es wäre eine Operation geplant gewesen, wieso hast du mir nie etwas davon _gesagt_ ?" wütend und voller Zort starrte der Manager Fuu's Bruder an.

„Laß mich los." sagte er ruhig, zu ruhig. „Ich weiß, daß du für sie die Verantwortung getragen hast, die ich übernehmen sollte." Hijiri schaute in den OP Saal. „Ich habe ihre Krankheit einfach unterschätzt, ich dachte, sie würde sich ein wenig mehr zurücknehmen."

K ließ seinen Cousin los und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Entschuldige, ich habe nicht das Recht, dir Vorwürfe zu machen.... dabei hätte mir selbst was auffallen sollen !"

Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Mauer und Sakano sah ihn bekümmert an.

„K-san, es wird bestimmt wieder in Ordnung kommen...."

Ryuichi saß blaß und angespannt auf einem der Wartesessel und trommelte unruhig mit seinen Fingern.

Wieso hatte Fuu ihm nichts gesagt ? fragte er sich verzweifelt, Vertraute sie ihm etwa nicht ? Sie mußte doch mittlerweile bemerkt haben, was er für sie empfand, selbst ein Blinder hätte das gemerkt... er hätte alles getan, damit sie sich nicht hätte anstrengen müssen.

Alles, wirklich alles.

Yuki lehnte etwas weiter entfernt an der Wand neben Touma, Noriko und seinen Geschwistern, die ebenfalls mitgekommen waren und beobachtete wie Shuichi sich gegen das Fenster preßte und in den OP hinneinsah, wo Fuu gerade für die Operation bereit gemacht wurde.

Hiro und Suguru traten stumm neben ihn, alle drei waren bis zum äußersten angespannt.

Durch das Glas konnte man dumpf die Stimmen der Ärzte hören.

„Alles bereit ?"

„Ja, ein Schnitt hier und dann werden wir die defekte Klappe entfernen müssen."

„Gut, dann..."

Ein durchdringendes Piepen ertönte und wie von einer Tarantel gestochen rannten alle zum Fenster.

„Was ist passiert ?" fragte Ryuichi und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Diese Ungewißheit machte ihn verrückt !

In dem Operationssaal stellte der Assistentzarzt gerade die selbe Frage.

„Doktor Sakamoto ? Ihr Puls fällt und ihr Herzschlag... Oh, mein Gott !" entsetzt starrte der junge Arzt auf die Anzeige. Nichts. Gar kein Ausschlag.

„Sofort Wiederbeleben !" befahl Keichi und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn, ein Glück, daß er das Messer noch nicht angesetzt hatte.

(_A.d.A. : Weiß jemand, wie die Dinger heißen, diese „Elektro-Schocker" mit denen man die Menschen wiederbelebt ???_ )

Der Assistenzarzt setzte das Gerät an Fuu's Brust und es flog mit einem Knall zurück.

Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.

Gebannt starrten die Freunde, wie der Arzt versuchte, Fuu wiederzubeleben.

Komm schon..... Gib nicht auf, Fuu.... K starrte auf das leblose Mädchen und seine Hände zitterten. Er fühlte sich so hilflos, es half nicht, daß er ein Meisterschütze war; obwohl er versprochen hatte, sich um Fuu zu kümmern war sie... war sie....

Ein leises Piepen und ihr Herz schlug wieder.

Tränen der Erleichterung liefen ihnen über die Wangen.

„Sie kommt schon durch," flüsterte Hiro, „Fuu gibt nicht auf."

Erleichtert atmete Keichi im OP auf.

„Meine Güte, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt." er sah zu seinem Assistenten. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Eine Krankenschwester schob einen Vorhang vor das Fenster.

„Doktor Sakamoto braucht volle Konzentration," erklärte sie entschuldigend den Versammelten, „Bitte, warten sie in unserem Aufenthaltsraum, ich bringe ihnen was zu trinken."

Nach drei Stunden war es schon halb zwei Uhr Morgens und Noriko stand unsicher auf.

„Ich.. bitte entschuldigt, aber ich kann nicht länger warten, mein Sohn..." 

„Schon okay," sagte K und lächelte schwach zu Touma, „Du solltest auch gehen, wir halten hier die Stellung."

Zögernd nickte der Chef von NG Records, er hatte den Manager noch nie so außer sich gesehen und machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Fuu und ihn.

„Ich fahre Noriko nach Hause," bot er an und schaute zu seiner Frau und Tatsuha. „Kommt."

„Kann.... kann meine Freundin mitfahren ?" fragte Hiro und schob Ayaka nach vorne.

„Natürlich." Touma nickte zerstreut.

Schließlich waren es noch die restlichen Bandmitglieder von Bad Luck, K, Sakano, Yuki und Ryuichi die im Raum ausharrten und angespannt auf ein Zeichen vom Arzt warteten.

Es schienen weitere Stunden zu vergehen, doch nichts geschah.

„Ich werde Wahnsinnig !" der sonst so ruhige Ryuichi stand auf; er mußte sich bewegen, auf _irgendwas_ einschlagen...

„Es ist alles meine Schuld," Shuichi hatte Tränen in den Augen und unterdrückte mühsam sein Schluchzen, „Sie - sie hat sich um mich gekümmert, als ich überfallen wurde und ... und... sie hat nie gezeigt, daß sie krank ist !

Wir sind dann auch noch einkaufen gegangen.... sie wollte mich aufheitern und ich habe nicht gemerkt, daß es ihr so schlecht geht."

Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, als er eine warme Hand an der Schulter spürte und aufsah, es war Ryuichi.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe," sagte der ältere Sänger leise, „sie hat dich sehr gerne und ich kenne sie gut genug, um zu wissen, daß sie für die Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuten alles tun würde."

Hiro und Suguru nickten. „Sie hat alles gegeben, für unsere Gruppe..."

Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Tür die öffnete sich und alle sprangen auf.

„Was ist, geht es ihr gut ?"

„Hat sie es geschafft ?"

„Wie geht es ihr ?"

„Können wir sie sehen ?"

Keichi Sakamoti wurde von Fragen regelrecht bombardiert undn wehrte sie erstmal mit den Händen ab.

„Ruhig, beruhigt euch bitte." er sah erschöpft aus, kein Wunder, nach einer rund fünfstündigen Operation.

„Nun sag schon, Keichi !" Hijiri war so weiß wie die Wand.

Der Arzt schaute sie mit sehr ernstem Gesicht an.

„Sie.... also Fuu..."

„Nun sagen sie es schon !" brüllte K.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Keichis Gesicht aus und er breitete die Arme aus.

„Sie hat es geschafft, die Operation war erfolgreich."

Die Anspannung löste sich und sie fielen sich jubelnd in die Arme.

„Sie ist im Moment aber noch nicht bei Bewußtsein," sagte Keichi, der gerade von K und Hijiri beinahe erdrückt wurde vor Dankbarkeit, „aber sie müßte bald aus der Narkose aufwachen...Wir haben ihr ein eigenes Krankenzimmer gegeben, RC3... dann braucht sie sehr viel Ruhe und ..." weiter kam er nicht, denn die Gruppe war schon an ihm Richtung Krankenzimmer vorbeigestürmt.

„HALT !" eine resolute Krankenschwester hielt sie vor dem Zimmer auf. „Seien sie bitte sehr SEHR ruhig !"

Auf leisen Sohlen traten sie ins abgedunkelte Zimmer.

Man hatte Fuu eine weiße Krankenhaustracht angezogen und ihr blaues Haar lag ausgebreitet auf den Kissen.

Neben dem Bett standen diverse Geräte, unter anderem ein Sauerstoffgerät, an das Fuu mit einer Maske auf dem Gesicht angeschlossen war.

Ein anderer Schlauch schlängelte sich unter ihr Hemd, anscheinend war es ein Messgerät und an ihrer Brust angeschlossen, ein weiterer Schlauch war an ihrem Arm festgemacht und führte eine helle Flüssigkeit in ihrenEllenbogen.

„Ist sie wach ?" flüsterte Ryuichi und Keichi schüttelte den Kopf.

„In ein paar Minuten sollte sie aufwachen."

Ryuichi strich ihr über die Stirn. „Kaum zu glauben, daß dieses kleine Ding soviel Ärger machen kann."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken kann, Keichi !" sagte Hijiri bewegt und auch K schüttelte dem Arzt die Hand.

„Gibt es etwas, was wir für sie tun können ?" fragte er und der Arzt lächelte verlegen.

„Hm.... ja... also meine Tochter würde sich gerne um ein Autogramm freuen," meinte Keichi verlegen und K haute ihm lachend auf den Rücken.

„Die soll sie haben und wenn sie möchte, kann sie uns im Studio besuchen."

„Wenn sie wieder gesund wird." sagte Shuichi und beugte sich über Fuu und eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wange.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld," schluchzte er, „Ich war so selbstsüchtig und hab nie gemerkt, daß sie..."

„Fuu hatte schon vor ihrer Reise in die USA diese Anfälle," sagte Ryuichi zu ihm und Hijiri nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, es ist ein angeborener Herzklappenfehler, der leider erst sehr spät entdeckt wurde."

„Was ? Angeboren ?" die anderen waren überrascht, aber Hijiri sah nur traurig zu seiner Schwester und drehte sich dann um. „Ich sollte unsere Eltern anrufen."

„Wird sie sich erholen ?" fragte K den Arzt, „Sie wird doch wieder gesund ?" Panik war aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

(_A.d.A. : da ich nicht w eiß, wie lange man wirklich braucht, um eine Herz-OP richtig zu überstehen - weil der Eingriff bei Fuu nicht sooo schwer ist - hab ich einfach eine Zeit bestimmt_ )

„Sie wird wohl zwei Monate brauchen, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen," antwortete Keichi, „aber dann wird sie so fit sein wie eh und jeh."

„Hm..."

Fuu bewegte ihre Hand und Shuichi und Ryuichi waren sofort an ihrer Seite.

„Fuu-chan ?" flüsterte Shuichi und griff nach der Hand, „Fuu ?"

„Sie hat sich bewegt !" sagte Ryuichi überflüssigerweise und faßte nach ihrer anderen Hand, „Bitte, wach auf, Fuu !"

Shuichi konnte seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Fuu-chan," flüsterte er, „es tut mir so leid..." plötzlich spürte er einen sanften Druck ihrer Hand gegen seine.

Fuus Augenlider flatterten, ehe sie die Augen aufschlug.

Zunächst war alles verschwommen, aber dann sah sie die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die um sie herum standen.

„Fuu !" Shuichi war nicht mehr zu halten und weinte offen und hemmungslos.

„Schon gut, Nervensäge," klang es dumpf aus der Sauerstoffmaske, „ich komm schon wieder auf die Beine."

Ryuichi setzte sich auf die andere Bettkante und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Du bist wirklich ein Sturkopf, anata," sagte er zärtlich, „du hast Glück gehabt, daß du so schnell operiert wurdest !"

Fuu fühlte sich noch ziemlich benommen und sie spürte den festen Verband, der um ihre Brust geschlungen war und ein Kribbeln von der Narkose.

„Du solltest aufhören, alles im Alleingang regeln zu wollen," tadelte K sanft, „Du wärst beinahe gestorben !"

„Wo sind meine Sachen ?" fragte Fuu, „Die Kleider ?"

„Haben wir für dich aufbewahrt," antwortete Keichi lächelnd, während Hiro und Suguru schon wieder schmunzeln konnten.

„Typisch Fuu, du bist knapp am Tod vorbeigeschlittert und denkst nur an die Arbeit !"

„Fuu !" Hijiri eilte zum Krankenbett seiner Schwester, „Ich bin so froh, daß du wieder wach bist !"

Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich hätte K schon viel früher davon erzählen sollen."

Hijiri sah so unglaublich komisch verzweifelt aus, daß Fuu versuchte zu lachen, aber ihre Rippen schmerzten und sie ließ es bleiben.

„Schon gut, ich bin ja selbst Schuld dran... aber wenigstens hab ich es jetzt hinter mir."

Sie schwieg und schloß kurz die Augen, dann sah sie ihre Freunde mit einem Funkeln an.

„Hatte ich wenigstens einen dramatischen Abgang ?" wollte sie wissen.

„Absolut." sagte Hiro.

„Umgefallen wie ein Baum." bestätigte Suguru.

„Und eine Platzwunde." Ryuichi machte eine Bewegung zu ihrer Schläfe hin.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde scheuchte sie Keichi alle aus dem Zimmer.

„Sie braucht jetzt viel Schlaf," sagte er, „in spätestens drei bis vier Wochen wird sie entlassen werden können..."

Als die Freunde hinnausgingen, blieben K, Ryuichi und Hijiri ein wenig zurück.

„Was haben eure Eltern gesagt ?" fragte K leise.

Hijiri ließ mit einer leichten Bewegung sein Haar ins Gesicht fallen, sodaß sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnten.

„Sie werden sie nicht besuchen." sagte er.

„Was soll das heißen ?" brauste Ryuichi auf, „Ihre eigene Tochter ist beinahe gestorben und sie kommen nicht einmal her ?"

K hielt ihn zurück und Hijiri lachte trocken auf.

„Soll ich euch den genauen Wortlaut sagen ? Sie sagten mir am Telefon, daß sie schon vor acht Jahren hätte sterben sollen !"

Betroffen starrtem K und Ryuichi Fuus Bruder an, der aber drehte sich abrupt um.

„Ich fühle mich so schuldig," flüsterte er und sah in den sternenübersääten Nachthimmel auf, „und meine Schuld kann ich nie vollständig begleichen... ich werde es einfach nur versuchen, ihr die Familie zu ersetzen, die sie verstoßen hat." 

Hijiri drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. „Und da seid ja auch noch ihr beide... Fuu darf auf keinen Fall in ihrem Zustand erfahren, was Mutter und Vater mit gesagt haben."

„Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen," Ryuichi nickte, „ich werde alles tun, um sie wieder lachen zu sehen."

Hijiri wandte sich ab und schob seine kalten Hände in die Hosentaschen.

_Ein sanfter Sommerwind wehte durch die Straßen und die Sonne ging langsam auf._

_ „Onii-san ?" ein kleines Mädchen tapste mit müden Augen auf die breite Terasse, es war nicht älter als fünf Jahre und hatte ihr blaues Haar links und rechts hochgebunden und trug ein kurzes Kleidchen._

_ „Du bist ja schon früh auf, Fuu." ein schlaksiger Junge im Kendoanzug hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum, seine blauen Augen blitzten und sein noch langes eisblaues Haar streiften ihr Gesicht._

_Sie lachte und schlang ihre kleinen Ärmchen um ihn._

_ „Ich hab dich lieb, Hijiri." sagte sie mit der quäkenden Stimme einer Fünfjährigen ernsthaft._

_Er lachte, sie liebte dieses Lachen, es war warm und machte sie so glücklich._

_Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf und berührte mit seiner Nasenspitze ihre._

_ „Ich dich auch, Schwesterherz."_

END SESSION 11


	12. Kaze ni nare Become a wind

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Session 12/12 :** Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

„Du brauchst _wirklich_ nicht herzukommen, nur um mir die Zeitung vorzulesen," sagte Fuu belustigt zu Hijiri, „wirklich, mir gehts hervorragend und Keichi-san hat mir gesagt, ich könnte schon in vier Tagen raus."

Hijiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dich noch gar nicht richtig erholt ! Du solltest noch eine Woche länger bleiben."

Zweieinhalb Wochen nach Fuu's Kollaps waren vergangen und sie wurde jeden Tag von ihren Lieben besucht und zwar immer schön hintereinander, sodaß bei ihr der Verdacht hochkam, daß sie sie überwachen wollten.

Fuu durfte sich schon bewegen und fühlte sich bald wunderbar, das war auch der Grund warum sie in Jeans und Pullover im Bett lag.

Sie schnaubte. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage, wegen mir müssen die Jungs pausieren..."

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie sahen im ersten Moment nur einen riesigen Sonnenblumenstrauß auf zwei Beinen, ehe Ryuichi sichtbar wurde.

„Halloooo, wie geht es dir ?" er stellte die Blumen zu den anderen ab, die Fuu täglich von ihren Fans zugeschickt bekam.

„Schon viel besser."

Ryuichi gab ihr einen kleinen Kuß auf die Wange und Hijiri stand räuspernd auf.

„Hm, naja... also ich laß euch lieber mal alleine."

„Was gibt es denn für Neuigkeiten ?" fragte Fuu, nachdem ihr Bruder gegangen war und ließ es zu, daß Ryuichi sich neben sie setzte und ihre rHand nahm.

„Oh, nichts besonderes.... Shuichi und die anderen haben eine Single aufgenommen und einige alte Aufnahmen von dir verwendet." er grinste schief, „Ich wollte dir die Demo-Version mitbringen, aber die Krankenschwester da draußen hat mir den Walkman abgeknöpft."

Fuu lachte. „Ja, sie ist der reinste Wachhund."

Er fiel in ihr Lachen ein, dann wurde er plötzlich ernst.

„Meinst du, es ist richtig, so früh aus dem Krankenhaus zu gehen ?" fragte er.

„Ich ziehe für eine Zeit zu Hijiri," erklärte Fuu, „er hat gesagt, bis unsere Tournee losgeht, würde er mich nicht aus den Augen lassen.... und K hat versprochen, daß er sich für ein paar Wochen um meine Wohnung kümmert, während ich bei meinem Bruder bin."

„Hm." Ryuichi sah ein klein wenig gekränkt aus, warum, konnte sie sich zwar denken, aber sie schob den Gedanken beiseite.

Gedankenverloren streichelte Ryuichi ihre Hand. „Weißt du eigentlich, wieviel Angst ich um dich gehabt hab ?"

Seltsam, er sprach doch normalerweise nicht in diesem Ton mit ihr ?

Da sah sie erst die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und wurde weich.

Ohne groß nachzudenken hob sie ihre andere Hand und berührte seine Wange.

„Ich wollte keinen Ärger machen." sagte sie, „Ich wollte nur..."

Sie verstummte erschrocken, als er eine heftige Bewegung machte und ihre Handfläche an seinen Mund preßte.

„Fuu, ich war so schrecklich hilflos," flüsterte er und sie sah Tränen in seinen Augen und war wie erstarrt. „Ich konnte dir nicht helfen... und was mir noch mehr weh getan hat, ist die Tatsache, daß du mir nicht genug vertraut hast, um mir _alles_ zu erzählen."

Betreten wollte Fuu ihm ihre Hand entziehen. „Ich... es tut mir leid."

Auf einmal war sein Gesicht dicht vor ihrem und sie wunderte sich, weil seine blauen Augen grüngesprenkelt waren.

„Weißt du..." Ryuichi zögerte, „Ich liebe dich, Fuu."

Diese Worte... Liebe....

Fuu schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das tust du nicht." sagte sie mit wackeliger Stimme, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Fuu ?" fragte er und berührte ihre Lippen. „Vor _dem_ hier ?"

Eigentlich war es kein richtiger Kuß, dachte Fuu, es war nur eine sanfte Berührung, der sie aber elektrisierte und zu verstehen gab, wie er für sie empfand.

Sie ertappte sich dabei, daß sie sich vorbeugte und als er sie wieder freigab, ware rote Flecken auf ihren Wangen zu sehen.

Ganz zart fuhr er mit seinen Lippen ihre Schläfe entlang und verharrte an ihrem Hals.

„Wenn ich dich nur für Minuten nicht sehen kann oder nicht weiß wo du bist, schmerzt alles in mir, weil ich dich sehen _muß_ .. wenn ich dich mit jemand anderem sprechen sehe, möchte ich zu dir laufen und dich an mich pressen, weil ich... weil ich will, daß du mir gehörst."

„Was ?" Fuu glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, „Was hast du gesagt ?"

„Ich mache dir gerade eine Liebeserklärung," meinte Ryuichi leicht spöttisch und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum ich ?" fragte sie und bekam einen Nasenstüber von ihm.

„Deswegen, weil du immer „warum" und „wieso" fragst," antwortete er. „Und weil du ein ganz schön schwieriges Mädchen bist, auf daß ich gerne aupassen würde... sofern es nicht auf _mich_ aufpasst." Ryuichi lachte.

Fuu entzog ihm die Hand, ihr war das zuviel, sie brauchte Zeit um ihre wilden Gedanken zu Ordnen, im Moment war sie nur ein reines Chaos.

Das war nicht der normale Ryuichi der gerade neben ihr saß und sie wußte nicht so recht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, mit einem verliebten Ryuichi, der außredem noch in _sie_ verliebt war...

„Ich gehe jetzt lieber." meinte Ryuichi lächelnd, „Und vergiß nicht... ich meine alles ernst, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Ratlos saß Fuu auf ihrem Bett.

Sie wußte nicht genau, ob sie Ryuichi liebte, sie kannte ihn drei Jahre und er war für sie immer eine Art Bruder gewesen, sie mochte ihn sehr und mußte zugeben, daß sie seine Nähe manchmal vermisste... aber Liebe ?

Fuu schaute auf ihre Hände, die er geküsst hatte.

Was ist Liebe ? Was gehört dazu ? fragte sie sich und begann an ihren Fingern abzuzählen.

Zunächst das körperliche.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Ryuichi sich von ihr angezogen fühlte, es gab tausendmal attraktivere Frauen als sie, die er mit einem Fingerschnippen haben könnte.

Dann ihr Altersunterschied.

Er war 31, sie wurde bald 17... konnte das überhaupt gutgehen ?

Es war Ryuichi ernst, daß wußte Fuu, sie hatte es in seinen Augen gelesen und das war etwas, was ihr Sorgen machte.

Was, wenn sie ihn verletzte, was sie mit den meisten Menschen tat, die ihr nahe standen ?

Andererseits... er stand ihr bereits sehr nahe und kannte jede ihrer Launen, als wären es seine eigenen.... sie seufzte frustriert, als sie den letzten Grund aufzählte.

Vertrauen.

Traute sie ihm ? 

Sie bejahte ihre Frage.

Der einzige Grund, warum sie Ryuichi nicht gesagt hatte, daß sie operiert werden würde war... war deshalb, weil sie nicht wollte, daß er sich Sorgen um sie machte, sie wollte, daß er sich keine schweren Gedanken um sie machte und eigentlich.... hatte sie nie gewollt, daß er sie in so einem jämmerlichen Zustand zu sehen bekam.

„Verdammt." Fuu schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. „Er hat gewonnen." sie würde zum Münztelefon gehen und ihn auf seinem Handy anrufen und ihm sagen, daß sie mit ihm sprechen mußte.

Sie zog sich noch schnell ihren Mantel an, denn sie frohr noch sehr leicht und trat aus dem Zimmer in den geschäftigen Flur hinnaus.

Das Telefon befand sich in der Eingangshalle und Fuu kämpfte sich hin, als sie eine Bewegung wahrnahm und stocksteif stehenblieb.

Einige Meter vor ihr, den Kopf zur Seite gewandt, stand eine schlanke hochgewachsene Frau mit aristokratischen Gesichtszügen, silberfarbenem Haar und einem sehr teuer aussehendem schwarzen Kostüm.

Es war ihre Mutter.

Sie ging näher heran. „Mutter ?" fragte sie leise und ihr Herz klopfte - diesmal vor Freude.

Sie war tatsächlich gekommen ! Um sie zu sehen !

Als Midori Jiraishin sich umwandte konnte man die unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit erkennen.

Beide Frauen hatten die selbe zierlich wirkende Figur, und die blauen Augen; der Unterschied war nur, daß Fuu's Gesichtszüge wesentlich weicher geschnitten und ihre Augen fröhlicher waren, während bei Midori Jiraishin das Gesicht zu einer Maske erstarrt und ihre Augen kalt und leblos wirkten.

„Mutter !" Fuu beschleunigte fröhlich ihren Schritt.

„Bleib mir vom Leib." Midoris Stimme war einschneidend, wie ein Messer, „Du..."

Fuu blieb stehen. „Aber.... Mutter..."

„Nenn mich nicht so," sagte die ältere Frau abweisend, „und glaub bloß nicht, daß ich wegen dir gekommen bin."

Fuu schluckte schwer. „Aber...aber wieso denn dann ?"

Midori musterte ihre Tochter von oben bis unten mit verächtlichen Blicken. 

„Dein Vater ist gestorben, deshalb."

„Vater ?" Fuu zitterte. „Wieso, wann ?"

Kalt drehte sich Midori um und sah sich über ihre Schulter noch um. „Es ist nur deine Schuld, nachdem er aus dem Fernsehen erfahren hat, daß du einen Zusammenbruch nach einem dieser.... dieser Konzerte hattest - was dir übrigens ganz recht geschieht, ich meine, welches wohlerzogene Mädchen präsentiert sich halbnackt in der Öffentlichkeit ? - wollte er sofort zu dir fahren."

Fuu trat unbewußt einen Schritt näher. „Er wollte zu mir ?" fragte sie leise.

Ihre Mutter stieß einen zischenden Laut von sich. „Ja, dabei hatte er einen schweren Autounfall, er ist gestern Nacht gestorben."

Fuu taumelte und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der Eingangshalle sinken.

Die Menschenmasse verschwand und es gab nur noch sie und ihre Mutter vor ihr.

„Warum ?" rief sie anklagend, „Warum bist du so.... so kalt zu mir ?"

Midori preßte ihre mit rotschwarzem Lippenstift bemalten Lippen zusammen.

„Weil du ein Bastard bist, nichts weiter." ihre Worte waren wie Peitschenhiebe. „Mein Sohn sollte der Erbe sein, _mein_ Sohn ! Und statt dessen ? Was tut er ? Ändert sein Testament in letzter Sekunde !"

Fuu verstand nichts mehr. „Was sagst du da ? Ich verstehe nicht ..."

Midori fuhr herum und zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger anklagend auf sie.

„All die Jahre," zischte sie, „all die Jahre habe ich deinen Vater ertragen, ich habe nur auf Hijiri gesetzt, ich habe alles in ihn investiert, aber dann... dann wurdest du geboren und alles hatte nur Augen für dich."

„Aber... aber ich bin doch auch deine Tochter." stammelte Fuu und Midori lachte.

„Das denkst auch nur ein naives Dummchen wie du," sagte sie gehässig, „du bist nichts weiter als ein Produkt einer Affäre... einer Affäre mit meiner eigenen _Schwester_ !"

Wäre Fuu nicht bereits operiert worden, würde sie jetzt wieder in Ohnmacht fallen, statt dessen keuchte sie nur auf.

„WAS SAGST DU DA ? Ich... ich bin nicht deine Tochter ?"

Voller Haß starrte Midori auf das Mädchen vor ihr.

„Ja, richtig. Mein Mann, dein Vater hatte vor fast siebzehn Jahren eine Affäre mit meiner Schwester Kisa, deiner Mutter. Ein dummes Ding," Midori ballte die Faust und verzog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse und merkte dabei gar nicht, daß Hijiri gerade um die Ecke kam.

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen hatte er alles mitangehört.

Fuu bemerkte ihn ebenfalls nicht, sie war einfach nur geschockt.

Midori fuhr fort. „_Alle_ wußten davon, alle...alle aus der Familie, auch K, den du ja so verehrst.

Dein Vater wollte sich sogar von mir trennen, weißt du ? Aber das habe ich verhindert." sie lachte, als wäre sie verrückt, alle angestaunte Wut schien sich aus ihr zu entladen.

„Es war ganz leicht, wie du weißt, besitzt meine Familie eine Apothekenkette... ein bischen Zyankali und man wacht nie wieder auf."

Fuu brachte keinen Ton heraus. Das war ein Alptraum, ein Alptraum !

„Und dann, dann wurde Hijiri geschändet ! DU solltest sterben, DU solltest es sein, statt dessen.... traf es meinen einzigen Sohn, meines über alles geliebten Sohn !"

Kalkweiß stand Fuu langsam auf. „Sag bloß, du hast das auch geplant ? Du hast meine Mutter umgebracht und wolltest mich auch aus dem Weg räumen ?"

„Du scheinst es ja zu kapieren, Kleine," Midori holte ihren Schminkspiegel aus und besah sich kühl im Spiegel, „Und dich werde ich auch noch kriegen, verlaß dich drauf.

Ich habe dich eigentlich damals in ein Internat für schwer erziehbare stecken wollen, aber dein Vater hat dich statt dessen zu deinem nichtsnutzigen Cousin geschickt... als du wieder zurück nach Japan kamst, hast du dir keinen Gefallen getan, ich werde dich schon kleinkriegen."

Fuu schüttelte sich. Dieser Alptraum würde gleich zuende sein.

„Wie willst du das anstellen ?"

Höhnisch klappte Midori den Spiegel zu und steckte ihn zurück in die Tasche.

„Ich denke, die Presse wird es interessieren, wer deine Mutter wirklich war.... eine kleine miese Schlampe, die sich ihr Geld mit..."

„Das reicht." Hijiri trat aus der Nische, die ihn verborgen hatte und schob sich vor seine Schwester, _Halb_ - Schwester. „Halt den Mund."

„Wie redest du mit mir ?" fauchte Midori, aber Hijiri trat ruhig auf sie zu.

Mit seiner schwarzen Augenklappe wirkte er wie ein ziemlich bedrohlicher Pirat und seine Mutter wich zurück.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du Fuu wehtust," sagte er gefährlich leise, „und du wirst keinen Pfennig von Vaters Vermögen sehen, wenn es sein Wunsch war, daß Fuu alles bekommt, wird sie es auch."

Midori keuchte entsetzt. „Aber... aber Hijiri ! Wie kannst du nur ? Ich bin deine Mutter !"

„Die bald im Gefängnis wegen Mordes und versuchten Mordes sitzen wird." sagte Hijiri kalt, in dieser Hinsicht war er genau wie seine Mutter, kalt und skrupellos.

Er packte die starr gewordene Midori am Arm und sah Fuu ruhig an.

„Geh bitte wieder zurück in dein Zimmer," sagte er leise, „ich rufe die Polizei und dann müssen wir reden."

Fuu schaute taub und gefühllos zu, wie Hijiri seine Mutter zur Information zerrte und die Schwester bat, die Polizei zu rufen.

Ihre Füße bewegten sich ganz automatisch.... nicht Richtung Zimmer sondern nur weg von hier, weg, fort... hinnaus....

Sie hob ihre Hände wegen dem hellen Sonnenlicht und rannte einfach weiter.

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Ihre ganze Welt war soeben zerbrochen, was war noch wahr, was Lüge ?

K hatte alles gewußt ? Hijiri auch ? Sie hatten sie belogen... belogen....

Ryuichi war wieder auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus zu Fuu.

Er musste ihr einfach noch einmal ins Gesicht sagen, daß er sie wirklich liebte, daß er nur noch sie... Moment mal, was war das ? Poliziei ?

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er, wie eine ältere Frau, die Fuu frappierend ähnlich sah, von zwei Polizisten bugsiert in den Streifenwagen stieg.

Hijiri stand ebenfalls am Eingang und schaute der Szene mit steinerner Miene zu, ehe er Ryuichi entdeckte.

Ryuichi wartete, bis der Streifenwagen vorbeigefahren war und lief zu Hijiri hinüber.

„Was ist passiert ? Ist was mit Fuu ?"

Hijiri schüttelte den Kopf und sah sehr müde aus.

„Nein... aber am besten kommst du mit, ich muss auch mit dir reden."

Sie gingen zu Fuus Zimmer und als Hijiri die Tür öffnete prallte er gleich zurück.

„Sie ist nicht da !"

„Was ?" Ryuichi drängte ihn beiseite und sie starrten auf ein zerwühltes Bett.

Hijiri zitterte. Was wenn sie einfach davongelaufen war ?

Sie war noch nicht gesund, sie würde sich womöglich wieder einen Anfall einhandeln...

Er raufte sich die Haare. „Was bin ich für ein miserabler Bruder !" stöhnte er.

Ryuichi, der nur Bahnhof verstand hob das Kissen an. „Nichts," meinte er, „nicht mal eine kleine Nachricht..." da kam ihm ein ein Gedanke.

„Fuu könnte vielleicht zu Shuichi gelaufen sein."

„Shuichi ?" Hijiri starrte ihn an, „Schnell, nichts wie hin !"

„Wohin möchten sie denn, Fräulein ?" fragte der Schaffner im Zug freundlich und Fuu gab ihn einen Geldschein.

„Endstation."

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster den fliegenden Bauten zu.

Wohin sollte sie jetzt nur hin ?

Sie zog ihre Knie an und schlang fröstelnd ihre Arme darum.

„Yuki...." Shuichi freute sich, seinen Geliebten einen ganzen Tag lang für sich zu haben und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Der Schrifsteller reagierte nur mit einem belustigten Schnauben und zerwuselte ihm die Haare. Yuki hatte schon lange aufgegeben seine mürrische Miene aufrecht zu erhalten, Shuichi schaffte es immer wieder sie zu durchbrechen.

Shuichi schmiegte sich an seine nackte Brust und seufzte zufrieden. „Weißt du, das sollten wir öfters machen," meinte er, „einfach nur faul herumliegen..."

„Hm." Yuki zog ihn enger an sich, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„@!&*!?#!" fluchte Yuki und Shuichi drängte sich enger an ihn.

„Wir überhören es einfach." flüsterte er dem Blonden ins Ohr.

Als aber nach fünf Minuten das Klingeln nicht aufhörte, wickelte sich Yuki ein Laken um die Hüften und stapfte knurrend zur Tür.

Wenn das jetzt kein Notfall war, würde er für nichts mehr garantieren...

„Ist Fuu hier ?" Yuki sah verdutzt in die besorgten Gesichter von Hijiri und Ryuichi.

Er ließ sie herein und schloß die Tür.

„Nein, daß ist sie nicht. Wieso sollte sie denn ? Shuichi und ich haben sie erst heute früh im Krankenhaus besucht und sie schien mir ziemlich guter Laune..." Yuki ließ eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, die er nur Shuichi vorbehielt sehen, „jedenfalls so wie sie meinen neuen Text kritisiert hat."

„Sie ist weg." stieß Hijiri hervor, „Wir haben gehofft, sie wäre hier."

„Fuu ist weg ?" Shuichi steckte seinen Kopf aus der Schlafzimmertür.

Wenige Minuten waren Yuki und Shuichi angezogen und saßen mit ihren Besuchern im Wohnzimmer.

Den angebotenen Tee rührte keiner der beiden an und Hijiri war am Ende.

„Sie... sie ist einfach weggelaufen," flüsterte er, „was soll ich jetzt machen ?"

„Moment mal," sagte Yuki, „wieso sollte sie fortlaufen ? Aus welchem Grund ?"

Ryuichi nickte. „Ja, und was war mit der Polizei am Krankenhaus ?"

Hijiri seufzte schwer.

„Ich werde euch jetzt eine Geschichte erzählen, im Moment sind es nur K und ich die davon wissen und ihr müßt mir versprechen, daß sie diesen Raum nie verlassen wird."

Die drei nickten und Hijiri atmete tief ein, ehe er begann zu reden.

Als er knapp eine dreiviertelstunde später erschöpft zurücksank waren alle drei zutiefst betroffen.

„So ist das also." erschüttert sah Shuichi Hijiri an, der ihn ebenfalls ernst ansah.

„Ja."

Yuki griff nach seiner vierten Zigarette. „Das war zuviel auf einmal," meinte er, „das hält niemand aus."

Ryuichi schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso habt ihr Fuu nie etwas gesagt ?"

„Weil wir es für das beste hielten, wenn sie nichts davon weiß, wir wollten sie nur beschützen, K und ich." Hijiri sah am Boden zerstört aus, „Und jetzt ist alles nur noch schlimmer."

„Wird deine Mutter... wird sie vor Gericht gestellt ?" fragte Shuichi leise.

„Ja." für einen Moment konnten sie ein kaltes Blitzen in seinem einzigen Auge sehen, „Sie wird einen Prozess dafür bekommen, daß sie ein Leben zerstört und das andere vernichten wollte."

„Wo kann sie nur sein..." murmelte Ryuichi, da kam ihm ein Geistesblitz und er sprang auf.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß wo sie ist," er zappelte, „als wir noch in Amerika waren, bin ich einmal mit ihr und K an die Küste gefahren und sie hat mir gesagt, daß sie immer ans Meer fahren würde, wenn sie nachdenken wolle, weil ihr das Rauschen der Wellen so gefallen hat... wir müssen zum Meer !"

Shuichi sprang auf. „Ich komme mit !"

„Und ich werde euch fahren." sagte Yuki und griff nach den Autoschlüsseln.

„Ich muss auch mitkommen," Hijiri sah verzweifelt aus, aber Yuki schüttelte den Kopf.

Er sprach aus eigener Erfahrung, denn er konnte sich denken, wie sich Fuu im Moment fühlte und wußte, daß sie auch Hijiri eine Teilschuld gab und in ihrem jetzigen Gefühlszustand nicht freiwillig mit ihm reden würde.

„Du solltest besser zu K fahren und ihm alles erzählen. Ich verspreche dir, daß wir deine Schwester gesund wieder bringen werden."

„Aber..:"

Yuki warf ihm einen seiner Blicke zu und Hijiri verstummte.

Sie setzten ihn am Gebäude von NG Records ab, damit er K peresönlich erreichen konnte und dann rasten sie davon, Richtung Hafen und Meer.

Der schwarze BMW flog beinahe über die Autobahn, Shuichi zitterte auf dem Beifahrersitz, allerdings nicht aus Angst, er wußte, daß Yuki sogar blind fahren konnte, er hatte Angst, daß er zu spät kommen könnte.

Ryuichi, der hinter ihnen saß ging es nicht besser, er hatte sich schon etwas zusammengereimt, aber als K ihm alles erzählt hatte, war es zunächst ein Schock und dann Verzweiflung gewesen.

„Verdammt !" hatte er geschrien, „Wo ist sie ? Ich liebe sie doch, warum hat sie nicht gewartet und mit mir geredet, warum ?"

Verbissen trat Yuki auf das Gas. Wer hätte gedacht, daß er sich wegen eines Mädchens mal soviel Aufwand machen würde, dachte er leicht ironisch, aber er tat das nur wegen Shuichi, der würde es nicht überleben, wenn Fuu etwas zustoßen würde.

Bad Luck übrigens auch nicht.

Sie stand barfuß am Strand und schaute auf das Meer und die wogenden Wellen hinaus.

Ihre Wangen waren mit Tränenspuren überzogen und es kamen immer wieder neue Tränen.

Fuu kniete sich kurz nieder und hob eine Muschelschale vom Boden auf.

„Zerbrochen," flüsterte sie und betrachtete die abgesplitterten Zacken an einem Ende, „wie ich..."

Sie hatte keinen Platz auf dieser Welt, nichts und niemanden...

Die einzigen Menschen, die sie seit ihrem Kindesalter her kannte und vertraute hatten sie ihr ganzes Leben lang belogen...

Ihre Sicht verschwamm und sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und bemerkte nicht, wie die Muschelsplitter sich in ihren Finger bohrte.

„Fuu !"

Sie wischte sich die Tränen fort und bemerkte, daß sie ziemlich nahe ans Wasser gegangen war, ohne es zu merken.

„Fuu !" Ryuichis Stimme, eindeutig mit Panik erfüllt, er dachte wahrscheinlich, sie würde ins Wasser gehen wollen.

Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne und wurde von Shuichi umgeworfen.

Yuki hielt aus irgendeinem Grund Ryuichi zurück.

Shuichi stand auf und half ihr sich aufzurichten.

„Ich hatte ganz schöne Angst gekriegt," sagte der Junge und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, aber Fuu wich prompt zurück.

Sie holte zitternd Luft.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte sie leise, „ich steige aus. Es ist noch nicht zu spät, Bad Luck alleine als Trio weiter zu führen... Ich kann nicht mehr."

„Was sagt sie da ?" Ryuichi wollte entsetzt zu ihr rennen, aber Yuki hielt ihn weiter fest.

„Warte."

Verständnislos schaute Ryuichi den Blonden an, aber Yuki schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein.

„Du denkst doch nicht, daß ich das zulasse ?" fragte Shuichi, der langsam über ihre Lethargie in Wut geriet und Fuu wich erneut zurück, sie hatte ihren Freund noch nie so zornig gesehen. „Zuerst kommst du einfach in unser Leben, krempelst alles um, und jetzt, wo wir fast am Ziel sind, da hast du keinen Mut mehr ?"

Er faßte sie am Kragen und schüttelte sie.

„Du bist ein Teil von uns ! Ohne dich geht es nicht weiter, wir brauchen dich !" rief er, „Du hast uns zusammengebracht und wir wären ohne dich nie so weit !"

Sie sah zur Seite. „Nein," flüsterte sie, „es gibt niemanden der mich braucht."

PAFF

Shuichi hatte sie mit seiner flachen Hand heftig an der Wange getroffen und ihr Kopf dröhnte nach seinem Schlag.

„Wach endlich auf, Hiro, Suguru und ich... natürlich auch Sakano und K lieben dich !

Ganz zu schweigen von deinem Bruder Hijiri und Ryuichi !

Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr Hijiri leidet, weil er dir nicht helfen konnte ?

Er wollte dir die schreckliche Wahrheit ersparen, er wollte dich beschützen !"

Benommen schaute Fuu in die Augen ihres Freundes, der selbst nahe dran war zu weinen.

„Ich will nicht zurück nach Hause." flüsterte sie wieder, „Ich hab niemanden..."

Yuki ließ Ryuichi los und schob statt dessen Shuichi sanft zur Seite und fing an mit unerwartet sanfter Stimme an zu reden.

„Weißt du, mit ging es vor einiger Zeit genauso wie dir," sagte er leise und bemerkte wie Shuichi ihn überrascht ansah.

Außer Touma, Shuichi und seiner Familie wußte niemand von Yukis Geheimnis.

„Ich fühlte mich benutzt und hintergangen... von demjenigen dem ich vor langer Zeit mein Vertrauen und meine Seele verschenkte."

„Und dann ?" fragte Fuu mit erstickter Stimme.

„Dann, als ich in Dunkelheit versunken war, trat etwas, trat jemand in mein Leben, der mir meine Seele wiedergebracht hat."

Yuki dachte an den Tag, an dem Shuichi ihm nach Amerika gefolgt war und ihn davon abgehalten hatte Selbstmord zu begehen und ihn dazu gebracht hatte, nach Japan zurückzukehren und den Platz als sein Zuhause anzusehen, wo _er_ war, der kleine Verrückte, der ihn mit seiner Liebe erdrückt hatte.

Shuichi wurde ganz verlegen, er hatte nie _wirklich_ gewußt, wie sehr.. wie stark Yuki empfand - für ihn empfand.

Einen Moment lang hörte man nur das Rauschen des Windes und der Wellen, dann schluckte Fuu schwer.

Langsam drangen seine Worte in ihr Gedächtnis, was sagte er da ?

„Wieso erzählst du mir das ?" fragte sie langsam.

„Ich will dir nur sagen, daß auf dieser Welt immer jemand für jemand anderen da sein wird, auch für dich. Es gibt immer jemanden, der dich liebt."

Shuichi schaute zu Yuki hochEr spürte einen leichten Druck auf seiner Schulter und sah ein Lächeln auf Yuks Lippen, das ihm galt, er errötete und sah dann wieder besorgt zu Fuu.

Sie senkte den Kopf und als sie wieder hochsah waren ihre blauen Augen voller Tränen.

„Aber es tut so schrecklich weh," flüsterte sie, „so schrecklich weh... überall....und es ist niemand mehr da, der..." sie drückte eine Hand auf ihre Brust und Shuichi wollte auf sie zugehen, als...

„Ich bin da." Ryuichi kam näher und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. „Ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst, Fuu."

„Ryuichi !" erschrocken wich sie weiter zurück, sie hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt, aber er zog sie einfach an sich.

„Nein, lass mich los ! Ryuichi, ich will nicht, ich..."

Er drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. „Bitte... wenn du weinen willst, dann tue es, wenn du jemanden brauchst, der bei dir ist, um dich zu heilen," er machte eine Pause, „dann werde ich es sein, ich werde es nicht zulassen, daß dir was passiert, nie wieder."

Seine dunkle Stimme, seine Wärme... Fuu ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf und schluchzte, während Ryuichi ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Aishiteru, Fuu-Chan," flüsterte er, „ich liebe dich wirklich, vom ganzen Herzen."

Ihre Tränen versiegten und sie kämpfte mit ihrem Schluckauf.

„Wie - wie kannst du mich _jetzt_ denn noch lieben..."

„Shh..." er strich ihr über den Kopf, ließ sie aber mit seinem anderen Arm nicht los, „glaub mir..." sie riskierte einen Blick in seine Augen und erschauerte vor dem, was sie sah.

Er drückte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und für eine kleine Ewigkeit blieben die beiden so stehen.

Fuu versuchte ihren Schluckauf zu unterdrücken und genoß seine Wärme und seinen schwachen aber angenehmen Geruch, der an seinen Kleidern haftete und ihr in die Nase stieg.

„Besser ?" flüsterte Ryuichi und sie nickte, ehe sie sich von ihm losmachte.

Alamiert sah er sie an. „Fuu..." aber als er ihren Blick sah, blieb ihm das Herz beinahe vor Glück stehen.

Sie lächelte unter Tränen. „Ich habe die Ehre, mit wunderbaren Leuten zusammen zu arbeiten, mit meinen _besten Freunden_."

Shuichi fiel ihr in die Arme. „Du - du hörst nicht auf ?" fragte er glücklich und sie nickte.

„Wie könnte ich - ich bin ja die einzige, die in der Lage ist auf euch drei aufzupassen... du hättest wirklich nicht so fest zuschlagen müssen, Shu, meine Wange tut ganz weh."

Da brach er in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an sie. „Fuu..."

Über seinen Kopf hinweg sah sie Yuki an. „Arigato - für alles."

Es konnte nur Yukis Idee gewesen sein Ryuichi und Shuichi mitzubringen, den Mann den sie liebte und den anderen, der ihr so lieb war wie ein zweiter Bruder.

„Die beiden haben dich sehr gerne," sagte Yuki und sah Shuichi zärtlich an, „und ich glaub ich auch."

Fuu lächelte und sah zu Ryuichi. _Aishiteru_ ... formten seine Lippen lautlos, während er mit seiner Hand ihre Schulter berührte und ihr beim Einsteigen in den Wagen half.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ryuichi-kun." sagte sie leise und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und ließ sie die gesamte Fahrt über nicht mehr los.

K hätte beinahe die ganze Ausstattung im Aufenthaltsraum von Bad Luck zertrümmert, wenn ihn Hiro, Suguru und Sakano nicht davon abgehalten hätten, wobei Sakano selbst unabsichtlich getroffen in Moment in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Hijiri saß zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa. „Ich hätte mitfahren sollen," murmelte er.

„Yuki weiß schon warum er die beiden mitgenommen hat," sagte K und wiederstand der Versuchung, den Tisch zur Kleinholz zu verarbeiten.

Als Hijiri ihn vor zwei Stunden beiseite gezogen und flüsternd die Lage erklärt hatte, befand er sich in einem Zustand, den er noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Sie müßten längst angerufen haben," sagte Suguru besorgt, „hast du vielleicht Yukis Handynummer, Hiro ?"

Hiro schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat es ausgeschaltet."

K fluchte und kickte gegen einen Stuhl.

„Ich werde jedem die Haut beim lebendigen Leibe abziehen, wenn irgendwer sie auch nur _angefasst_ hat !" knirschte er mit den Zähnen.

Da flog die Tür auf und Shuichi kam in Yukis Begleitung herein... dahinter... kam Fuu, gestützt von Ryuichi.

„Fuu !" alle stürzten sich auf sie.

„Fuu..." K erdrückte sie fast. „Kleines..."

„Es tut mir leid... ich wollte keinen Ärger machen." flüsterte sie, aber ihr Cousin drückte sie nur fester an sich. 

Nachdem sie auch noch von Sakano, Hiro und Suguru umarmt worden war, blieb nur noch einer.

Vorsichtig kam Hijiri näher.

„Ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht vertrauen, aber..."

Er kam nicht weiter, als Fuu sich ihm in die Arme warf.

„Onii-san...." sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „Ich hab dich lieb." flüsterte sie und er fing tatsächlich an zu weinen.

„Das hast du sehr lange nicht mehr zu mir gesagt...." sagte er halb erstickt und schüttelte sie leicht. „Lauf nicht mehr weg."

Sie nickte. „Ich verspreche es."

Seltsamerweise bestanden weder Hijiri noch K darauf, daß sie wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus gehen sollte und sie waren auch damit einverstanden, daß Ryuichi sie zurückbrachte.

Nachdem sich Hijiri vergewissert hatte, daß es ihr auch _wirklich_ gut ging und Ryuichi zusammen mit K ein wenig anfunkelte (wie es sich für einen „Bruder" gehört, der merkt, daß jemand hinter seiner Schwester her ist), ließ er zu, daß Ryuichi sie nach Hause fuhr.

„Paß auf sie auf," meinte Hijiri und Ryuichi zwinkerte.

„Na klar ! Koumagoro und ich kümmern uns schon um sie !"

Eine gute halbe Stunde später parkte er seinen Wagen vor ihrer Haustür und fuhr mit ihr den Aufzug zu ihrem Appartment hoch.

Wie selbstverständlich folgte er ihr in die Wohnung und sperrte hinter sich ab, was Fuu aber nicht merkte, denn sie war unglaublich müde.

Kaum zu glauben, daß sie noch am Morgen aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen war, dachte sie schläfrig.

„Ich bin ganz erledigt," gähnte Fuu und warf ihre Jacke und die Tasche achtlos in eine Ecke, „macht es dir was aus, ein bischen im Wohnzimmer zu warten ?

Ich möchte schnell duschen, sonst fall ich auf der Stelle um..."

„Schon okay."

Ryuichi zog seine Jacke und Baseballkappe aus und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen, wo er nach kurzer Überlegung auch seinen Wollpullover auszog.

„Hm, wo hat sie die Fernbedienung ? Ach ja, hier."

Ryuichi schaltete den Fernseher an und sah Bad Luck gleich in den Nachrichten.

_Fuu Jiraishin aus den Krankenhaus entlassen_t...

..._gesund und munter_...

..._und nun weitere Nachrichten_...

Ein Bild von der Verhaftung von Fuus Mutter, nein, Fuus _Tante_, Ryuichi korrigierte sich in Gedanken, wurde gezeigt.

Er schaltete den Fernseher aus.

Darüber sollte sich Fuu heute keine Gedanken mehr machen, dafür würde er schon sorgen... Ryuichi lächelte.... sie hatte gesagt _Aishiteru_ ... mal sehen, ob sie das auch so meinte, wie sie es gesagt hatte.

„Was grinst du vor dich hin ?" wollte Fuu wissen, die mit nassen Haaren und bequemen Haussachen ins Wohnzimmer kam und ging sofort zur Küche und setzte Wasser auf, als wäre sie nicht vor ein paar Stunden im Krankenhaus gelegen und dann weggelaufen.

„Weil es dir jetzt wieder besser geht." sagte er und ehe sie es sich versah, stand er hinter ihr und hatte sie umarmt.

„Hmmm, ja." sagte Fuu und lehte sich ein wenig an ihn, es war so schön, wenn jemand da war, der sie festhielt. „Solltest du dich nicht beeilen, wenn du nach Hause gehen..."

„...nein, ich bleibe hier." flüsterte er ihr ins Haar.

Sie lächelte. „Dann sind wir ja ganz alleine, Du, Koumagoro und ich."

„Nein... ich glaube, Koumagoro sollte uns lieber nicht stören," murmelte er.

Fuu seufzte, dann nahm sie den pfeifenden Teekessel vom Herd und goß das heiße Wasser in den Filter.

Fuu wollte noch ein bischen Zeit schinden, ehe sie ihn näher an sich heranließ.

„Hier." sie reichte ihm eine Tasse mit Kakao und nahm sich selbst eine Tasse.

„Weißt Du... Ryuichi...." sie zögerte, „Danke."

Er drückte sie sanft auf das Sofa. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken."

„Trotzdem..." sie umklammerte ihre Tasse, „ich war so nahe dran, mich selbst zu hassen und zu bemitleiden.... daß meine Mutter... nein meine Tante mich so...."

Vorsichtig um sie nicht zu verschrecken setzte er sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern.

„Weißt du, ich kenne dich zwar nur seit drei Jahren, seit dem du in die USA zusammen mit K kamst, ich wußte damals natürlich nicht warum... aber du solltest dir sicher sein : ich liebe dich dafür was du heute bist, was du warst und was du werden wirst !"

Fuu war sprachlos, ehe sie verlegen antwortete : „Da-das war die schönste Liebeserklärung die ich je bekommen habe... ich meine, ich - ich hab noch nie eine bekommen..."

Er beendete ihr Gestammel, indem er sie einfach küßte.

Erschauernd öffnete sie ein wenig die Lippen, aber Ryuichi nutzte seinen Vorteil nicht aus, sondern ließ seine Lippen einfach auf ihren.

„Schön." flüsterte Fuu und kuschelte sich an ihn, „Ich hab dich lieb, Ryuichi-kun..."

„Stört es dich nicht, daß ich mit einem Kuscheltier spreche und doppelt so alt bin wie du ?" fragte er leise und ernst.

„Nein....Stört es dich denn, daß ich jünger bin als du und vorlaut, schrecklich eitel und mit einer Magnum unter dem Kopfkissen schlafe ?" fragte Fuu zurück.

„Nein," sein Gesicht war nur Millimeter von dem ihren entfernt, „nein, es stört mich nicht."

Ryuichi wollte sie wieder küssen, da spürte er etwas nasses an seiner Brust...

„Shit !" er fluchte und stellte seine Tasse ab, er hatte den Kakao auf seinem Hemd verschüttet und versuchte mit einem Tuch, daß Fuu ihm lachend aus der Küche brachte, zu retten, was zu retten war.

„Ein romantischer Abend, ja ?" lachte sie und brachte sich in Sicherheit, bevor er ihr einen Nasenstüber geben konnte.

Aber zu spät, er war aufgesprungen und zog sie fest an sich.

Er schluckte und räusperte sich, ehe er wie ein kleiner Junge errötete.

„Fuu... ich... ich will.... ich möchte..."

Fuu legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich weiß, Ryuichi..."

Als er sie dieses mal küßte, spürte sie, wie seine Zunge über ihre Lippen leckte und öffnete den Mund.

Leidenschaft. Das Wort bekam für sie in den nächsten Minuten eine andere Bedeutung... eine völlig andere.

Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Körper und begann, die Knöpfe ihres Hemde zu öffnen.

Fuu wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sie war auch nicht untätig und hatte ihm schon seines über die Schultern gestreift, als er mit sanften Küssen mit den Lippen ihren Hals entlang fuhr.

„Fuu.." murmelte er leise, „Bitte..."

Sie nickte. „Ja.. aber nicht hier."

Beide taumelten in Richtung Schlafzimmer und versuchten ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken, weil niemand den anderen loslassen wollte.

Mondlicht tauchte ihre Körper in ein kaltes Licht, aber im Moment glühte alles in ihr.

„Aishiteru," sagte Ryuichi voller Liebe, „Aishiteru..."

Ihre Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit. „Zeig es mir..."

END SESSION 12


	13. Epilogue

Kaze ni nare - Become a wind

Autor : Kishuku / Nuriko

eMail : kishuku@gmx.net

Titel : Kaze ni nare - Become a wind...

Teile : 12

Genre : Anime GRAVITATION

Warnungen : shonen-ai (hehe, lässt sich ja bei Gravi net vermeiden *lol*) und natürlich darf zu einer "richtigen" Story violence, depri und viel viel sap nicht fehlen *g* !

Disclaimer : Alle Charaktere aus Gravitation gehören NICHT mir, sondern Maki Murakami !

Nur Fuu Jiraishin & ihre Familie sind frei von MIR erfunden !!!

Rating : PG 14

Pairings : verrat ich hier noch net ^^* nur soviel : keine Sorge, Shuichi & Yuki bleibt !

Kommentare : _Was wäre wenn ?_ Das habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir diese FanFiction zu Gravitation ausgedacht habe XD

Vielen vielen Dank für eure eMails *knuddel*, da es mein erster Versuch in Shonen Ai - Richtung ist ^-^;; danke für eure Aufmunterungen !

Ja, der Chara Fuu Jiraishin ist aus MKR inspiriert *g* allerdings sieht sie (in meiner Phantasie) so aus wie Umi... ( seht selbst bei )

Ach ja, als ich die FF geschrieben hab, hab ich mir natürlich den Soundtrack von Gravitation währenddessen angehört ^-^ und außerdem noch : _Myself_ aus Full moon sagashite, _Dearest_ aus Inu Yasha, Aufcifer & L'arc en ciel

Außerdem.... bitte bitte.... das ist meine erste Shonen Ai FanFiction, aber da ich sowieso nicht sooo viele FFs schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, weil die Story so schnell vorbei ist ^^;; 

Weitere Kritik, Komplimente, Heiratsanträge und Drohbriefe bitte an : **kishuku@gmx.net **!!! ^_~

Ich freue mich riesig auf alle eMails !

Ansonsten wünsche ich Euch viel Spass mit der FanFiction ! (Und seid bitte nicht so streng zu mir *g*)

Eure **Kishuku**

**Epilogue**

Der starke Wind zerrte an ihrem zusammengebundenem Haar, aber Fuu störte sich nicht daran und kniete sich vor dem schlichten Steinkreuz nieder, das auf einer sanften Anhöhe am Meer stand.

„Sie mochte auch das Meer, weißt du." sagte Hijiri leise hinter ihr und Fuu legte einen Strauß weißer Rosen und Nelken auf den Boden.

_Kisa Maruyama_ war es schlicht auf den Stein graviert und Fuu stand wieder auf, um gedankenverloren über die rauhe Fläche zu streichen, bis zu einem Bild, daß ebenfalls in den Stein eingelassen war.

Eine hübsche Frau, mit lachenden Augen und lockigem blauem Haar blickte Fuu entgegen und Fuu lächelte ihre unbekannte Mutter an.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest sehen, wie ich jetzt bin," flüsterte sie und Hijiri legte ihr von hinten seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich bin sicher, daß sie das weiß," sagte er sanft, „was für eine wunderbare Tochter sie hat."

Seine Schwester lächelte und griff nach der Hand. „Danke, Hijiri."

Sie hatte ihm viel zu verdanken, ihr Bruder hatte sich um allen juristischen Kram gekümmern und Fuu wußte nach knapp zwei Wochen noch nicht, wie er und K es geschafft hatten, daß nichts von Midori an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen war.... und sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

„Ich warte im Auto." sagte Hijiri und ließ sie alleine.

Die Abendsonne am Horizont tauchte den Himmel in blutrotes Licht und Fuu atmete befreit aus, während sie ihr Gesicht in die letzten wärmenden Strahlen hielt.

„Machs gut, Mama..." sagte sie leise und drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den anderen, die schon auf sie warteten.

Ryuichi und K hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Hijiri und sie zu begleiten und Fuu's Herz machte immer einen kleinen Sprung, wenn sie Ryuichi so lächeln sah, wie jetzt.

Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und sie las die unausgesprochene Frage in seinen Augen.

„Es geht mir gut," murmelte sie und schloß glücklich die Augen, „wirklich."

Als er sie sanft mit sich zog, ließ sie sich breitwillig von ihm führen - zurück ins Leben.

~Owari~


End file.
